<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Houroub-ing to Aruba by blackhighheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498582">Houroub-ing to Aruba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels'>blackhighheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For they know now what they do [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are off to Aruba for their first vacation together. Sun, fun, love... these two fools ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For they know now what they do [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pepito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually had the first five pages of this chapter written, before I even started "Couples Therapy".  I needed some relaxation after work today and decided to take another look at these five pages. Edited and added some more pages (10 to be exact), looked over the chapter sketches again and decided that I could do this. I know I said it might take a while, but whatever... </p><p>Please take notice of the rating change for this story. It's definitely not for kids.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1 : Pepito</b>
</p><p>"You got everything? The presents, wallets, cellphone?" Brock asks and looks around the room, making sure they don't forget anything important. They are in Orlando, their first quick stop on their way to Aruba, because Jose decided it would be a good idea to visit his grandmother and Alexis. Therefor instead of just changing planes, they stay for the night and then continue their flight tomorrow. Not that Brock minds, because he's all for splitting up the close to 14 hour journey. It helps a lot with his nerves and anxiety.</p><p>"Yup, packed everything. You got the car key?"</p><p>Brock holds it up to show it to him. "Alright, then let's go or we'll be late."</p><p>"Calm down, boo, it's just a twenty minute drive from here and also it's just my grandma. She knows I'm always late." Jose tells him and closes the door of their hotel room behind him, follows him to the elevator.</p><p>"Really just twenty minutes? I thought it'd be farther." Isn't it also another town, he wonders.</p><p>"Nope, we gonna go south on Jeff Fuqua Blvd, which becomes Access Road and then stay on and we're basically there."</p><p>"It's kind of weird that you suddenly know your way around and can even name the streets. Usually you need navigation to find the Starbucks around the corner from our house," Brock teases him.</p><p>"Bitch, I grew up around here," Jose turns around in the elevator, facing him and taking his eyes off the mirror for once. "And I find the Starbucks without navigation… now." He admits with a chuckle. Brock makes use of the otherwise empty elevator and pulls Jose close by his suspenders for a quick kiss.</p><p>"You wanna drive?" he offers, which is unusual, because he hates being a passenger when Jose is driving in L.A, or anywhere for that matter. If Brock had the power, he would have already confiscated Jose's driver's license. It remains a mystery to him, how his boyfriend doesn't get into car accidents on the regular, his driving erratic and sometimes even careless. The only reason he's been without a driver's license his several DUIs.</p><p>"Nah, you good. I'm just gonna pretend I'm Siri and tell you where to go. Maybe that could be a new business idea? Miss Vanjie navigations?"</p><p>Brock laughs. "Turn right… no the other right, bitches. Imma tell ya what to do now… and I look good doing it," he tries to imitate Jose's Vanjie voice and makes him laugh.</p><p>"You better not do Vanjie at Snatch game ever, boo. You suck! Oh, and it's a toll street so we'll need quarters. Dunno, if they accept credit cards now." They get out of the elevator.</p><p>"I think I got some. Can you check?" Brock unlocks their rental car that they've reached by now. They both get in and buckle their seatbelts before Brock drives out of the garage while Jose digs through his backpack, looking for Brock's wallet.</p><p>"Yup, should be fine." He states when he has found it. "Your wallet weighs a ton. What have ya got in here?"</p><p>"Still got the tip money from the last gig," Brock shrugs. "Left here, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a one way street, so you need to do a u-turn here," Jose confirms after looking up for a second. Then he focusses back on Brock's wallet and checks each compartment, takes the papers out and looks at the cards.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Snooping." Jose admits it with a bratty smirk and isn't ashamed at all. "Got something to hide? Better confess it now."</p><p>"Not that I know of." He knows that there's nothing in there that he needs to hide. Not that hiding anything from his boyfriend is ever a good idea.</p><p>"You got a condom in there? No, wait, two? What's next? Lube?"</p><p>"Of course, I got condoms in my wallet. Where else would I keep them?" It is kind of obvious. But then he remembers that his boyfriend stashes them wherever convenient, sometimes even his in cellphone cover, under his hat or in his shoes- Brock isn't sure how save that really is. Yet, the easy access is the reason why Jose is in charge of these things.</p><p>"Where were they when we needed them that time in London, when everything was closed and we were desperate?"</p><p>"They were most likely already in there, but I was too drunk to think of it." Brock tries to remember what happened back then, but the nights in London during their first tour together, are still kind of a blur.</p><p>"Child, I will remember from now on! Won't happen again," Jose huffs and puts his feet on the dashboard of the car, after he threw the wallet back in the backpack.</p><p>"Yeah, just one thing," Brock grins and quickly looks at him before concentrating back on the traffic.</p><p>"What thing?"</p><p>"We stopped using condoms months ago?! You remember the testing and discussions?"</p><p>"Took us long enough to rid off these romance killers," Jose rolls his eyes, but can't hide the small smile.</p><p>"You think it took us long?" Brock asks curiously.</p><p>"Yeah, we've been back together eleven months and we stopped using them like what? Two months ago?"</p><p>"Bit more. I remember we discussed it right after your birthday and then got tested just to be sure. We didn't bring any condoms on tour. November maybe? So more like four months."</p><p>"Mmh."</p><p>"How long did it usually take, until you stopped using protection with your ex boyfriends?"</p><p>"Never… like… No wait. With one I did, but then we broke up shortly afterwards. But the others were always cheating… or I thought they were cheating and then it turned out later I'd been right."</p><p>"Oh, ok."</p><p>"What? I won't let any fuccboi gamble with my health. If I wanna fuck that up, I can do it on my own. Don't need anyone tell me about love and trust and shit and then stick his dick somewhere without a cover."</p><p>"You know I agree with you." Brock points out. He's never been one to skip protection the few times he actually had real sex with a random guy. And since he'd never had a boyfriend before Jo… and he still got tested regularly.</p><p>"I do. And I trust you, so no raincoat needed… well, other than for practical reasons." The smirk is back on Jose's face. "We can throw 'em out?"</p><p>"We probably should anyway. I can't remember when I put them in there. Better check the expiration date," Brock laughs.</p><p>"Not like one of us can get pregnant, cause if we could… girl. We'd have grand-babies by now."</p><p>"No, but if they rip, it kind of defeats the purpose, no matter which one we might have in mind."</p><p>Jose wrinkles his forehead, then nods. "Turn right here on the 417 and the toll station should be right ahead."</p><p>"Ok, papi," Brock nods and does what he is told. "Can you hand me the quarters?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They reach their destination fifteen minutes later, park the car and both get out. It's a narrow street with small houses left and right and an apartment complex at the end of the cul-de-sac. Children's toys seem to sit on nearly every free strip of lawn, along with grills, chairs and the odd dog on a chain. It's obvious that it's not a rich neighbourhood, but Brock doesn't feel unsafe either.</p><p>"You grew up here?" Brock asks and looks around.</p><p>"Lived over there for a while," Jose points in the general direction of a couple of houses. "But we moved a lot. Longest house we stayed in was on the other side of the lake. Five years, maybe?" He takes Brock's hand in his and leads him down the street.</p><p>"Because of the divorce?"</p><p>"Divorce, break-ups, money or the wrong people around us. My mom didn't want a repeat of what happened with her brother, so she tried to keep us out of trouble."</p><p>"You know I'm glad my parents are finally divorced because they weren't good for each other and everything, and are much happier now, but the whole moving thing is a reason why I'm glad they didn't get divorced until we were all grown up."</p><p>"Yeah, it sucked sometimes. Not always."</p><p>"Any last warnings?" Brock asks then when they reach a small blue house. He is suddenly overcome by nervousness.</p><p>"Just do you, boo," Jose smiles and they exchange a quick kiss before he knocks on the mesh screen door, because the main door is already open. "Abuela?" Jose yells.</p><p>"Come in, Pepito," a female voice calls from the inside.</p><p>"Lita!" Jose exclaims when they walk inside and a tiny, dark haired women rushes towards them once they have crossed the small living-room and reach the kitchen.</p><p>"Pepito!Cariño!" She squeezes him tightly and holds him, tears in her eyes. "It's been so long"</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a while," he agrees, wipes his eyes and sniffs. "Grandma, this is Brock," he introduces them. Before Brock can react he is pulled downwards and into a bear hug. The small elder woman has a lot more strength than he suspected.</p><p>"So nice tofinally meet you," he tells her when she lets him go.</p><p>"Que hombre bonito," she says to Jose, but Brock understands enough to blush.</p><p>"He not too bad," Jose teases with a nonchalant shrug and winks at his man.</p><p>"Neither are you, Pepito," Brock teases right back, because he hasn't heard this nickname before, even though he spends a lot of time around Jose's mother.</p><p>"Oh, stop. Only my abuela is allowed to call me that." He turns back to his grandmother. "We brought you a little something something. The green one is from us and the pink one from mom." He hands her the wrapped gifts that are still for Christmas.</p><p>"Thank you, mi corazon." They both get kisses on the cheeks before she sets the gifts aside without opening them."You want something to drink before we leave?" she asks the both of them.</p><p>"We leave? Where to?" Jose is as puzzled as Brock.</p><p>"The BBQ spot by the lake. The others will be here in a minute, food is done."</p><p>"The others?" Jose doesn't look too happy.</p><p>"Lita?" another male voice yells from the front door and then steps can be heard coming towards the kitchen where they are standing. Brock can feel Jose tense up even though they are not touching. He looks like he might run any second and shrinks into himself. "Oh, you already here," the man says. He is about Jose's height, maybe a bit taller with tan skin, dark short curls and Jose's eyes. Tattoos cover his hands, arms and what can be seen of his chest and his neck. He is wearing Nike's, grey baggy sweats and a white wife-beater. Two little girls are by his side.</p><p>"Yeah." Jose just nods.</p><p>"Uncle Jose!" one of the girls storms towards Jo and jumps up to hug him. That's when Brock finally understands that he's just met Jose's older brother.</p><p>"Vicky! You so tall now, girl! Look at that! You nearly as tall as Brock here," Jose jokes as he holds his niece, her legs slung around his stomach. Her skin is a bit lighter than Jose's, but the family resemblance is uncanny. Her dark curls are done in complicated braids on her head.</p><p>"Hi!" The girl smiles charmingly up at him, still in Jose's arms and Brock smiles back. She's really cute and Brock realises she has bright green eyes.</p><p>"Hi," he replies and then turns to the man staring at him. "Hello, I'm Brock," he holds out his hand. It takes a moment but then Jose's brother shakes it.</p><p>"Hi, I'm T. Heard a lot about you, man. Mom sure can't shut up about your house with the pool and all the other rich shit."</p><p>"We just rent it."</p><p>"Hey, Feli, do you remember me?" Jose puts his older niece back down on the ground and crouches down in front of the younger one, who seems to be about four or five. She looks a lot like her sister, but her eyes are as dark as Jose'sand her hair is simply pulled in a tight pony-tail. She shyly shakes her head and clings to her father's hand more tightly, hides partially behind it.</p><p>"That's uncle Jo, Feli. Miss Vanjie!" her sister informs her.</p><p>"How do you know about Miss Vanjie, little lady? How old are you?" Jose puts his hands on his hips and plays it up for her amusement.</p><p>"Everybody knows about Vanjie. You famous now, uncle J! And I'm ten!"</p><p>"Ten? When did you turn ten? Wasn't it just yesterday that we played with your my little ponies and braided their hair?"</p><p>"You're silly." She giggles. "Look, I'm even wearing mascara and nails!"</p><p>"I can see that," Jose smiles, but the look he gives his brother is disapproving. Then he holds up a hand towards Brock. "Help me up, boo?" he asks and Brock knows it's only because his knee is still hurting after the six hour flight earlier in the morning. Brock pulls him up.</p><p>"Lita, you riding with us or Jose?"</p><p>"You can ride with us, if you want," Jose offers.</p><p>"Ok, then we'll meet you at the park." Without another word Jose's brother takes his daughters by the hands and leads them out of the house.</p><p>"Esper… we need to take the arroz con guandules," grandma sighs.</p><p>"In the caldero?" Jose's eyes widen and he looks over to the oven where a huge metal pot is standing.</p><p>"Can we even lift it?" Brock laughs when he sees the size of this thing.</p><p>"You a tall man, mi amor. You can do it," Jose's grandmother seems to have confidence in him and the term of endearment doesn't miss its' aim either. He walks over and tests it, manages to lift the heavy pot off the stove.</p><p>"Pepito, ven aqui," she waves Jose behind her and when they come back they each hold two largebowls with even more food. "Let's go!" she smiles and follows them out to the car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"That your ride?" Jose's brother asks Brock when they reach the picnic area at a lake not too far away from the grandmother's house. He doesn't help with the heavy pots though.</p><p>"Rental. We're only here for a day."</p><p>"Only a day? Why'd you even come here then? Or you owning your own jet now and just don't care?" he laughs, but Brock recognises a dig when he hears one.</p><p>"It made sense to stop here or in Miami, since we need to change planes here anyway on our way to our vacation."</p><p>"Where you going, man?"</p><p>"Aruba."</p><p>"Sweet."</p><p>"Yeah, we think so."</p><p>"Must have cost you a couple of coins."</p><p>"A couple. The flights and part of the stay is paid for, however. I won it on the show."</p><p>"The show?" he seems puzzled for a moment. "Ah, right. You're one of those as well."</p><p>"One of what?" Brock stands up to his full height after he's finally managed to put the pot down on one of the tables. He tries not to be offended and give him the benefit of the doubt, but Jose's stories about his brother combined with the way he just said it, rub Brock the wrong way.</p><p>"Hombre!" A loud scream interrupts them and they turn around. T smiles and walks over to the ten to twelve men coming his way. Behind them a couple of women follow, most of them with children in tow. Brock feels like he's watching a documentary about hispanic gangs in the Bronx or something. For a second he wonders how many of them are armed, but then he pushes the thought away as quickly as he can. As a Canadian the thought of guns all around him always freaks him out.</p><p>"Fuck, he brought his whole posse," Jose mutters and shows up beside Brock, but doesn't touch him.</p><p>"They're family, too?"</p><p>"Some of them are cousins, yeah. Rest friends. All of them as fucking dumb as my brother." Jose seems angry. Or annoyed?</p><p>"You ok, papi?"</p><p>"I'm fine… just… ignore everything they say and remember we're only here for today, k?" Jose looks up at him, a strange look in his eyes.</p><p>"Same goes for you," Brock points out and wraps one arm around Jose's shoulder and pulls him into his side. For a moment the tension leaves his body as he melts against Brock's body.</p><p>"Oy, loca!" Another scream from one of the guys and the tension is back in Jose's body, fists clenched.</p><p>Brock holds him tighter and massages his shoulder with the one hand resting there. "Breathe."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A while later Jose and Brock have sat down to eat, Jose's grandmother at their table, his nieces there as well. The other men have retreated to a table at the edge of the picnic area and Brock can't say that he minds in the least. The longer he's been around them, the less he likes them. The women left after a while, taking most of the kids with them, after they've served their men with drinks and food.</p><p>"Oye, Jose!" a guy who was introduced as Tivo, a friend of D's, yells over without getting up.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Bring me another beer."</p><p>"Please," Brock adds with quiet sarcasm, can't help it. He waits for Jose's flippant reply to the unfriendly request, but he just gives Brock's leg a squeeze underneath the table, then gets up and brings him the requested drink. There is some laughter at the table when Jose gets there, but Brock can't hear or understand what's being said. When Jose comes back with an empty plate, he refills it and carries it back over. Brock can see that he's slightly limping, his knee still acting up.</p><p>"Sit down, babe, I'm gonna get you some ice," Brock decides and gets up himself to fetch some ice from where the drinks are. He places the cubes on a towel and then hands it to Jose.</p><p>"Thank you, boo," Jose replies and pecks Brock's lips a couple of times. Wolf-whistles can be heard from the other table.</p><p>"Jose! No delante de mis hijas!" Jose jerks back from Brock at his brother's angry command, the ice falling to the ground.</p><p>"What did he say?" Brock questions.</p><p>"Nothin'" Jose mumbles and tries to pick the ice back off the ground.</p><p>"I'm gonna get you some fresh ice," Brock shakes his head, takes the dish towel, gets up and refills it.</p><p>"Jose! Bring the bread over."</p><p>Brock isn't even back at the table yet when the new command comes from the table of guys and the whole table erupts in laughter. Brock had the feeling before that they were doing it on purpose, making Jose serve them, since their wives and girlfriends were gone, but now he knows. And he is furious.</p><p>It also puzzles him why Jose is obliging them and doesn't say a single thing. His usually so feisty and hot-tempered boyfriend is acting like a scared little kid, which adds even more fire to Brock's anger.</p><p>He stops Jose from getting up by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stay, I'll do it. Put the ice on your knee." He grabs the bread and marches over to where the guys are sitting. "Here," he pushes the bread in the hands of a guy whose name he has already forgotten. "And now get the rest yourself."</p><p>"Ooooh," the other three men howl and laugh.</p><p>"Mind your own business, sissy." More boo-ing, more laughter. "We not talking to you, white boy."</p><p>"Sissy? Fine by me, but maybe you should man up. You can't even get your food or drinks yourself."</p><p>"Jose! Your loca is running her mouth!" One guy calls.</p><p>"We can, we just don't want to. That's what you guys are for," another one says. Brock looks at Jose's brother, who hasn't said anything and doesn't holler and laugh as loudly as the others. But neither does he stand up for his brother and stop this.</p><p>"Mmh, and apparently we're also here to pay your phone bill debts, right T?" Brock knows and addresses him directly. "How about you earn your own money first and stop relying on your little brother? How's that for man-ing up?" More howls, boos, this time directed at D.</p><p>"Fuck off, maricon!" Brock knows that word. If there is one thing every gay man knows, it's insults and slurs in all kinds of languages, the cruder the more familiar. And this time it came directly from T.</p><p>"What did you just say?" he asks unnecessarily, dares him to repeat it.</p><p>T gets off the bench and stands in front of him. T's best friend Felix does the same, steps closer and puffs out his chest. "Chupa mi huevos, maricon!"</p><p>"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Jose's furious threat echoesas he rushes over, already halfway there, even limping. He must have started his way over when they called him. Brock holds him back though, when he basically flies towards his brother and Felix, ready to tackle them. With both arms wrapped around his waist from behind, he is reminded how strong Jose really is. He has trouble holding him back, his boyfriend set on a physical fight with all ten of them, if he has to.</p><p>"J, you really wanna try me again?" his brother laughs, comes closer and steps in front of Felix. Brock knows that even though he doesn't have any experience in fist fights, he will step in front of Jose and try to protect him, before he will stand idly by and watch them hurt Jose even more than they have in the past.</p><p>"Siétate! Ahora!" Suddenly Jose's grandmother is by their side, glaring at his brother and his friends. They obey and no one dares to laugh this time. A fast rant, that Brock doesn't understand a single word of, starts and at the same time she waves him and Jose away, signalises them to go back to their table. Brock isn't sure if that's a good idea though, grabs more ice as they pass the drinks and leads Jose away from the picnic area and towards a small park by the lake side.</p><p>"You ok, papi?" Brock asks when Jose is still silent once they reach a wooden bench underneath some trees, hidden away from sight.</p><p>"Did they hurt you?" Jose asks instead of answering the question.</p><p>"No, they didn't even touch me." Brock pulls him down onto the bench and into his lap, then places the ice on Jose's knee for the third time. "Has it always been like this?"</p><p>"No, not when we were younger. I always wanted to be like him, all manly and cool and shit. But when he found out I was gay… at home it was ok and when we were alone, but when his friends found out…"</p><p>"Did they hurt you? Physically?"</p><p>"Sometimes.They thought they could beat the gay out of me or some shit. Until my mother found out. Then she beat the crap out of them."</p><p>"I can imagine," Brock chuckles, because he can imagine well how that went down.</p><p>"She took my side and he thinks she loves me more, like, I'm the favorite. When the Vanjie thing happened and they moved to L.A. for me… D really hates me now." Jose slumps sideways against Brock's chest. For a while they just sit there, Brock rubbing Jose's arm and placing kisses on his forehead from time to time. Jose is deep in thought.</p><p>"You wanna go back?" Brock asks when Jose starts responding to his caresses and sucks on his neck.</p><p>"Mmmh, I wanna talk to my grandma some more."</p><p>"But Jo? If they start bullying you again, we're leaving. I will not sit idly by and watch it. We've come too far in our life to go back to who we were ten or fifteen years ago."</p><p>"Thank you." Jose kisses him gently before they both get up and walk back to Jose's family, their fingers tightly linked. They haven't reached their table yet when D walks towards them. Brock slightly steps in front of Jose. The fact that he is already injured makes him protective in a way he usually isn't. Or maybe it's just the company they are in?</p><p>"Mira… Jose, can I talk to you?" Jose looks to Brock.</p><p>"You want me to come with you?" he offers.</p><p>"Nah, we gonna be fine." He decides and looks around.</p><p>"Stay where I can see you, please?" Brock requests quietly.</p><p>"Will do, boo." Jose gives him a small smile and then points to a swing set not too far away. His nieces are playing there now and Brock thinks that hopefully they won't get too intense in front of the kids. When he looks around he sees that the other men have left and only Jose's grandmother is sitting at a table.</p><p>"They gonna be fine," she tells him when he joins her and refills his cup.</p><p>"Thanks for stepping in. I'm not really good at fist fights," he tries to joke.</p><p>"Tu sabes, T is here 'cause he wanted to talk to Jose. It wasn't my idea. He's changed a lot since they all left, his mother, his brothers… his girls. He only sees them once a month."</p><p>"Mmh." Brock makes, doesn't really know what to say.</p><p>"You found a house yet?" She changes the topic.</p><p>"Not really. But we're in no hurry. The lease isn't up for another three years, so we've got time to wait and see what comes up. First we needed to hash out what we even want," he explains and smiles, remembering their different ideas about what they wanted to buy.</p><p>"Send me some pictures when you found something. I'd like to see where he lives."</p><p>"You could always come and see us. We have a guest room."</p><p>"I know, my daughter told me. But the long flight… it's expensive, you know?"</p><p>"We could book it for you. Both Jo and I have so many points saved up we barely know what to do with them. Would be first class, too."</p><p>"Points? No entiendo."</p><p>"Like, when you fly with certain airlines you get points for flying with them and rewards. After a certain amount of points you get better rewards, don't have to pay certain fees, get free food and drinks. And because we're always flying somewhere, we can basically never use up all our bonuses."</p><p>"So you don't pay money for my flight?"</p><p>"No, we wouldn't."</p><p>"Ok, I will think about it," she finally accepts and Brock is impressed by this very proud and humble woman. "I could cook for you when I visit you. You're both too thin." She adds and Brock knows that he will have to tell Jose that his grandma is going to visit them soon. This is as close to accepting the offer as it gets.</p><p>They are interrupted when Jose, his brother and the girls come back. Neither is hurt, but Brock can see the storm of emotions in Jose's eyes. He looks upset, but not angry, which he takes as a good sign.</p><p>"We should get going, boo. Have to get ready for our night out with Alexis," Jose tells him quietly. "You got this here, T?" He motions to the pots and plates everywhere.</p><p>"Si, you go. I take care of it," his brother confirms and his tone is much softer than before.</p><p>"K, bye Lita. Talk to you soon."</p><p>"Bye, Pepito. You tare care." They hug for a long moment. Brock is next, gets the same bear hug he was greeted with earlier that day.</p><p>T holds out his hand when they pull back. Reluctantly Brock takes it, not sure yet what to make of it. He is pulled in a manly hug, with a couple of pats on his back. "I'm sorry about before. And please take care of him, man. His knee really doesn't look good."</p><p>"I will," he vows, surprised by the concern, the apology and the approval.</p><p>After saying goodbye to the girls, they make their way to the car in silence and Brock has to turn on the navigation, because Jose keeps staring out the window, deep in thought.</p><p>"Baby, you're ok?" he asks him when he can't take it anymore and touches one of Jose's hand with one finger.</p><p>"Yeah. It was good, the talk and all. Just… a lot. He apologised for the shit he's done to me and for not protecting me. I told him he needs to apologise to mom, too, for all his fuck ups. It was hard on her. But he doesn't feel like he part of the family no more and … he done a lot of work, did some therapy, has his own Dr. Laurie. He's always been a bit of an ass, but he my brother, you know? He's family, even if he don't get me or why I'm gay and why I'm so extra all the time."</p><p>"Sounds like a good start," Brock comments.</p><p>"Said he should come to L.A. and see us all. I wasn't sure if you want him at the house though."</p><p>"I'm not sure either. He's kind of scary."</p><p>"He wouldn't do nothing. He still on probation."</p><p>"What?" Brock squeaks and does a double take. Maybe he should have been given that info before he nearly got into a physical fight with the guy.</p><p>"Long story with a mug shot and all, y'all." Jose chuckles.</p><p>"Talked to your grandma; she might want to visit us too. Maybe they can come together? We take your grandma and your mom can take your brother?"</p><p>"You talked my abuela into visiting us? I've been begging her to come see us since I moved to L.A. How'd you do that?"</p><p>"I can be charming, too, pepito." Brock laughs.</p><p>"Haha! Baaabe!" Jose laughs loudly, his scream echoing through the car. "I think I'm gonna call Alexis and tell him we not coming tonight. I don't feel like clubbing anymore. That ok with you?" Jose surprisingly asks when he has calmed down.</p><p>"Sure. We'll see him in L.A. in a couple of weeks anyway." Brock agrees and stops at the tolling station.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jose remains unusually quiet when they get back their room. They each take a shower and dress more comfortably and chill on the bed before ordering room service later that night. Jose isn't really hungry, but Brock makes him eat, since he didn't eat much during lunch either.</p><p>Once they are done, they retreat back to the bed and start the next episode of whatever show they are watching in Netflix. Brock doesn't pay attention.</p><p>He doesn't really know how to deal with a quiet Jose. He's asked him several times if he's ok, but beside a short confirmation, he hasn't added anything to what he said in the car. He calculates how late it is in L.A. and if they should maybe call Laurie, but then decides against it, because Jose moves closer to him and places his head on his chest.</p><p>"Today was the first day I felt like that fucking kid again, the one who fucks up at school and goes to therapy for his ADD and knows he's gay and who is weird and loud and shit. My own brother didn't want to be around me, 'cause I was so not cool. And now, we here and you… the hottest guy I've ever dated, saw all of that shit today."</p><p>"You scared I don't find you cool and hot anymore?"</p><p>"Dunno. Do you?" He looks up at him,a small smile on his face that is also a bit insecure. And Jose should never ever feel insecure about Brock's love for him.</p><p>"How about I show you?" He smiles and presses his lips against Jose's for a moment, pulls back with a loud smack.</p><p>"Starting the romancing early? We not even in Aruba yet, hot stuff." Jose kisses him, a bit longer, but just as intensely.</p><p>"Got a problem with that?"</p><p>"No, you go ahead, boo. Show me." The next kiss leaves them both breathless. When Brock teases him with the tip of his tongue, runs it over Jose's lips, he lets out a soft laugh before he moves up a bit more, slips his tongue in his mouth and gives back ten fold.</p><p>Brock rolls them over, so that Jo is underneath him, lying on his back. Without breaking the kiss or looking, he slides one hand underneath his shirt and moves upward, the fabric bunching up on his wrists. Brock enjoys the feeling of his smooth, hot skin underneath his palms, muscles contracting where his light touch tickles.</p><p>He clutches the white shirt, breaks the kiss and pulls it over his head, Jose's arms lifting on autopilot. While he's at it, he loses his own shirt and dives back down to kiss him some more. Jose's lips are always plump, delicious and the little noises he makes shoot straight to Brock's groin, making him painfully hard.</p><p>They pant slightly and look at each other when they have to break the kiss again.</p><p>"I love how you always gasp when I do this," he says and places a kiss in the middle of Jose's chest; smiles when he hears the sound he just talked about. "So hot."</p><p>A lick of his nipple follows, then the other, the same sounds filling the room as Jose's hand tangles in Brock's hair. Next he drags his scruffy cheeks down across his stomach and watches the slight red, that colours the tan skin. "I love it when you're loud and shit," he repeats his earlier words back at him. "Tell me what you want… talk to me."</p><p>Jose groans loudly. "Your tongue… your teeth," he says and directs Brock's head up. They've been doing this often enough that he knows exactly what his man is after. He has a go at his nipples, knows they are incredibly sensitive. Jose groans again, his voice high pitched and needy as he raises his torso off the bed, apparently stuck between wanting to pull away and pulling Brock more to him. He sucks, licks and even bites a little as Jose moans, swears and even half-laughs. Brock can feel him hard and hot through his sweats, against his leg.</p><p>He slips his hand in Jose's pants, pulls them down with one tug as he raises his hips without prompting. The sweats join their shirts on the floor.</p><p>"How do you want me?" Brock asks him. "What do you want me to do? Suck you? Fuck you? Let you fuck me?" His right hand is wrapped around Jose's hard shaft, teasing him further with slow and steady movements.</p><p>"You'd let me fuck you? Feeling like being a bottom today?" Jose teases and pulls Brock's shorts down over his hips, pats his naked butt cheeks before he runs his hands over them, squeezes.</p><p>"Today I'll do whatever you need me to do, to show you that you have the power now. No one can tell you what to do anymore, no one can talk down to you or bully you." He rests his chin against Jose's chest and waits for his verdict. Giving all the power away is kind of sexy too and Brock has troubles keeping his hips still.</p><p>"There'll be enough time for me to fuck you. Maybe on the beach? Or against a palm tree?" Jose muses, clearly teasing Brock now. "I just want you to fuck me… been waiting all day… got ready while you were in the shower," he confesses and makes Brock scramble up and get out of his pants in seconds. He grabs the lube from underneath the pillow, where one of them always puts it, and is pushed on his back. He grips the bottle hard when Jose's wet, hot mouth suddenly surrounds his hard dick, his tongue teasing him. He sucks him, the sounds loud and obscene as he doesn't hold back. He watches him bop up and down, cheeks hollow from time to time and sometimes his tongue peeks out, swipes over his head, tastes him, before he takes him deep again. Brock's hips lift off the bed and he hopes he'll hold out long enough and not come in his mouth. Saliva is covering his dick when Jose finally stops and takes the lube from him.</p><p>"You so fucking sexy." The bottle hits the floor and Brock hopes he closed it properly, the stain disaster on a carpet not something he wishes to repeat. "Should I get the condoms or ride you like this…?" Jose asks, even though they both know it's not really a question. The intimacy of going bare something they discussed in detail, after they had both been surprised by the effect it had on them once they'd done it the first time. For Brock it was the proof he didn't know he'd needed, that Jose trusts him and knows he is being faithful.</p><p>Jose climbs on top of him and then slowly sinks down with a loud groan.</p><p>"God… fuck, papi." Brock grips his hips tightly and digs his fingers into Jo's skin. There are no more thoughts about the past, the family, nothing. Just this, his beautiful man on top of him, dominating and directing, trusting him with his body the same way he does trust him.</p><p>"I fucking love you fucking me… love you!" Jose leans down for a wet kiss, tongues battling. When he sits back up, taking him fully, he starts moving, eyes closed. "You feel so fucking good!" He gets louder. Brock starts pushing up, making the thrusts harder, deeper. "Yeah! Fuuuck!"</p><p>"Jo, yes." There is no way he can form a full sentence. A couple more thrusts and he's reduced to simple moans and rhythmic grunts that are drowned out by Jose's enthusiastic and filthy commentary. That's the confidence he knows from him, all sexy and not holding back. That's how he wants him, no needs him, to feel every fucking second of every fucking day. Just when he's about to come, Jo slows down, then stops and grins at him. He knows exactly what he's doing, little shit.</p><p>"Not done with you yet. I want to come first. Show me you can get me there. Make me come! And maybe I'll let you come, too. Might be in a giving mood." Brock pushes up, as hard as he can and surprises him, makes him yelp. For a second he's scared he's hurt him.</p><p>"Yeees!" The scream is enough to make him repeat the movement, slam him down by his hips.</p><p>Their bodies glistens with sweat and he has no idea how long they've been at it. The muscles in his legs are shaking and burn, and he knows he can't keep going for much longer or he has to change their position. Jose wouldn't approve, though. He lets go of his hips with one hand and wraps it around Jose's leaking cock, strokes him in the same rhythm as he's riding him, as Brock's slamming up into him.</p><p>Two, four, eight… "Fuck, yes, Brock!" Jose comes all over his stomach and chest and Brock follows him, still deep inside of him.</p><p>"Fuck," Brock pants, giggles, his arms falling to his sides. Jose lifts his hips and lets him slide out, then moves up, lies down on top of him and kisses him, just once, because they are both still too out of breath for more.</p><p>"This was a worthy first fuck for our first vacation together." Jose sighs into his shoulder and rests his head there. Brock just laughs and wraps his arms around him. They lie like this for a moment.</p><p>"You know what this reminds me of, us going away for a break after all of this goddamn mess today?"</p><p>"Mmh?"</p><p>"When I was still living with Alexis, Jeffrey used to watch these Arabic series sometimes. They like telenovelas but shorter. I got sucked in with one, 'cause the actress was so fucking gorgeous. It was about a woman in Lebanon, who had so much shit going on with her family that she didn't know up from down. And then her handsome hero came in, swept her off her feet, but her family didn't like it. And child, that guy was hot! Her brother was an asshole and all… and then they just ran off to Paris for three months and called it 'Houroub'. That was also the name of the show. Jeffrey said that means 'escape'". I feel like that what we doing. Houroub-ing from drag and our families and fans and every day shit… I think we earned it."</p><p>"Yeah, we do, papi," Brock agrees and closes his eyes. "Houroub-ing to Aruba."</p><p>Jose makes an attempt to sit up, but Brock tightens his hold around him and keeps him there. "Bitch, if you think we going to sleep with cum glueing our chests together, while I'm leaking all over the place, you better think again. You wanna be lazy like this afterwards, we better go back to the whole condoms discussion." Jose untangles from him and cleans himself a bit with his shirt. They've also had this talk before, more than once.</p><p>"I'm exhausted. You just fucked all energy out of me." Brock sighs.</p><p>"You wanted me bossy, you get bossy: Get up! We taking a bath." Jose decides and tugs on Brock's arm until he reluctantly sits up.</p><p>"You gonna be bossy in the tub, too?" he asks as he follows him into the bathroom and swats his naked ass playfully.</p><p>"Maybe. But maybe I just want you to hold me," Jose shrugs and starts the water.</p><p>"Whatever you want, papi. Whatever you want." Brock tells him and pulls him into his chest as they watch the tub fill with water.</p><p>"When's our flight leaving tomorrow?" Jose breaks the silence just before he turns the water off.</p><p>"Twenty past one. We should be at the airport around eleven." They both climb in, Jose finding his spot, sitting between Brock's outstretched legs.</p><p>"Thank god, mama. We can sleep in and get breakfast at the airport. I'll need my beauty sleep to be ready and repeat our performance in paradise, as soon as we get there."</p><p>Brock laughs. "You have this all planned out already? What happened to checking in, unpacking and then explore your surroundings a bit?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna be all Dora-explorer on your dick, boo… all over our room and bed." Jose's boisterous laughter fills the room and Brock presses a kiss to his temple. What a great way to start their vacation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this was so looong! Bit of a dramatic start, but I needed some drama for my own peace of mind, before this will all become tooth rotting fluff. Let's see how that goes.</p><p>Let me know if you're still along for the ride in this verse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Henry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Already warned you that this chapter wouldn't be much shorter- and I was right. But hey, it's not longer either!</p><p>I also think this might give you a better idea of what's going to await you (if you keep reading), since chapter one wasn't really telling. I hope you'll like it. If not the silence will speak for itself ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Meeting Henry</b>
</p><p>"You know what I just realised?" Brock asks Jose as they are waiting inside the plane for it to reach parking position.</p><p>"That I was right and you shouldn't have worn that stupid ass sweater on the flight, cause it's hot as fuck here?" Jose replies and raises one eyebrow. They are in paradise - ok on a plane at the airport in paradise, but still - and his boyfriend is wearing a long, thick, grey hoodie.</p><p>"That I don't have to shave for three weeks," Brock ignores his remark and runs his fingers over his stubbly cheeks.</p><p>"Huh," Jose makes and looks at him thoughtfully, tries to picture what Brock will look like after three weeks of not shaving. "We'll see." He decides.</p><p>"What do you mean, we'll see?"</p><p>"Can't picture it yet. Imma tell you, if I like it and if you gonna keep the hair or not."</p><p>"Who died and made you the king of anything?"</p><p>"Bitch, if you quote some shitty lyrics at me, you better get'em right and make me the <em>queen</em> of anything." The sassy comment provokes the laughter Jose wants to hear. He knows Brock is stressed out about the travel and the flight and has a bit more of a short fuse than usual. Right now he is most likely going through every scenario what could happen, if their suitcases got lost. He knows his boyfriend and he knows how his anxious mind works, and at the moment he needs some distraction. "And you can keep your beard and all, just don't expect me to kiss you, if you all hairy and scratchy."</p><p>"Not into beards?"</p><p>Jose does a double-take at the question, then realises that Brock is completely missing the double meaning of what he just said, too distracted by the stress of the day. While going on vacation might be relaxing to most people, it certainly isn't for his man. The costs of the trip, the loss of gigs and money while they are gone, the preparations, the over-thinking of things to pack and things to take care of at home, being on time for flights, navigating an airport and avoiding nosy fans, a delayed flight, the small plane, his fear of flying… you name it. Jose is glad they are back on the ground and he could take care of his man's mood once they were at the resort. For now all he can do is try and distract him without drawing any attention to them, Brock always very sensitive about this when he is stressed out. "Don't know. Maybe your beard gonna shantay, maybe your beard gonna sashay. Maybe we can lip-sync about it?" He winks at him.</p><p>"See, there is no way you will be able to refrain from kissing me." The fucker is looking mighty smug all of a sudden.</p><p>"You such an arrogant asshole, boo, fucking full of yourself," Jose shakes his head, but smirks. Brock is constantly falling from really feeling himself, to not liking his looks at all. And Jose's job is to tease him either way.</p><p>"What? You don't think I'm hot, all of a sudden?"</p><p>"You are, you definitely are." He sighs and looks him up and down, like he is evaluating his hotness. As if it is really ever a question how sexy he finds his man.</p><p>"You know where we have to go for pick-up after we get our suitcases? Or we gonna get the rental here? God, I hope they haven't lost them or put them on the wrong plane."There he goes again, the worry is back and the peace of mind didn't last for too long. Brock jumps out of his seat when they finally open the doors of the small plane, nearly bumping his head into the low ceiling above the seats.</p><p>"Don't worry your stubbly little head, I've got it all taken care of." Jose knows he grows a couple of inches saying this, because he's so proud. How he managed to pull it off without Brock noticing anything, is an absolute miracle, because he was all over every little detail of their travel plans.</p><p>He starts walking towards the exit of the plane, knows exactly what will happen, because he checked the email with the instructions this morning before they left for the airport. With every step towards the exit his excitement grows and he prays that Brock will love it as much as he does. He thinks he will, but he can't be sure. Especially when Brock is spiralling, anything is possible: He could jump for joy, cry with sentimentality, be unnerved by it or get angry and yell at him. Lord only knows which way his mood will swing today.</p><p>"Oh god, what did you do?" Brock groans and stops midway.</p><p>"Why you sayin' it like that? What do you think I done and did?"</p><p>"I don't know! Booked us a helicopter? Or a horse drawn carriage with pink and white roses?" He isn't too far off there, but the horrified look on his face stops Jose from pointing it out. Shit, maybe he shouldn't have gone behind his back? Maybe he should have asked him? But that would have ruined the surprise.</p><p>"Follow me, boo, you blocking the way." He decides to ignore it for now and swallow his own panic that starts to build. Instead, he adds more jaunt to his steps as he walks to the exit, hoping it will distract Brock enough. Jose says goodbye to the personnel and climbs down the stairs to the jetway, his boyfriend hot on his heels, still grumbling about secret plans and cheesy shit.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Brock exclaims when he spots the man waiting for them, dressed in a black suit, holding up a sign with their names.</p><p>"Surprise! Pick up taken care of," Jose smiles, spreading his arms out wide. At least his plans will stop Brock from worrying about this part.</p><p>"Mr. Cancel, Mr. Hayhoe?" they are interrupted before Brock can find out what exactly is going on.</p><p>"Yes, that's us," Jose confirms.</p><p>"My name is Henry, I'm your personal romance concierge. Bucuti resorts wants to welcome you to Aruba!"</p><p>"Thank you," Jose shakes his hand good-naturedly. "Nice to meet you Henry." When he turns to his boyfriend Brock has a strange look on his face: Tense, his mouth twitching, eyes narrowed, slightly trembling… Fuck, Jose thinks, maybe he really fucked up this time?</p><p>"If you will please follow me. I will assist you with security and you can relax with a glass of champagne while I will get your luggage. I will then drive you to the resort. Your room is already waiting for you. Did you have a nice flight?"</p><p>"Yes, we just flew in from Orlando, so it wasn't too long," Jose replies, a bit distracted by Brock's complete silence. When he reaches out and takes Brock's hand, it remains limp in his and he avoids eye-contact. Maybe his idea really wasn't as good as he thought? If Brock's already this pissed about the pick-up what will happen when he finds out about the rest? He doesn't have time to apologise because next they are walked through security, guided to a green room and two glasses of champagne are thrust in their hands. Then the door closes and they are finally alone.</p><p>Jose's hands start shaking when Brock walks away from him to the furthest corner of the room, his back towards him as he looks out the window. He feels like crying when Brock puts his glass of champagne down on a table. He doesn't even want to toast with him. Tears are gathering in his eyes and he swallows hard before he follows him. Quickly he puts his glass of champagne down as well, because he feels stupid holding it when his man is so angry at him he won't even talk to him or look at him. He doesn't really know why Brock is that upset, but he must have fucked up good, anxiety or not.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Brock, I didn't mean to…" he mutters his apology and looks to the ground. This is not what he wanted their vacation to start like, not at all. And he doesn't want to see the anger on Brock's face. He simply doesn't want to fight, not now, not here on the first day of their first vacation together. They haven't even reached the resort yet! He stops talking when Brock suddenly turns around, pulls him in his arms and hold him tight.</p><p>"Oh boo, no. I'm not angry. I'm just… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Brock says and Jose can't follow anymore. Suddenly Brock's chest is shaking against his. He looks up and finds his man shaking with laughter. As soon as he steps a bit back from him to get a better look at him, it burst out of him, Brock bending over, laughing so hard he cries and snorts.</p><p>Anger replaces the fear and sadness suddenly. So Brock is laughing about him and all the romance he planned? Well, fuck him!"We can just go back home, if you hate it so much," he barks and slowly Brock stands back up straight.</p><p>"Jo, papi….I'm not… god." He can barely speak because he is still getting overwhelmed by laughing fits. Brock pulls him in his arms again and ignores that Jose refuses to uncross his arms in front of his chest. He takes a deep breath. "I was just trying not to lose my shit!" He keeps giggling."I don't know yet what exactly you have arranged, but…" he kisses the pout off Jose's face before he continues and Jose can't help but wrap his arms around Brock's middle. "I always love your surprises and you always put so much thought into them. I swear I'm not mocking it or anything. But, like, Henry the romance concierge?" he starts laughing again and now Jose joins him. "How will I ever be able to look my cat in the eyes again?"</p><p>"It his official job title. Says so in the email and all," he supplies and Brock loses it again, gasps for breath. Jose laughs with him.</p><p>"And we think drag queen is a fucked up job title to apply for insurances or visa. Can you imagine? 'What's your job' and then you say…"</p><p>"Romance concierge," they say together and both crack up.</p><p>"Sounds like a call boy or something."</p><p>"He like sixty years old!" Jose exclaims and tries to get rid of the mental images by shaking his head, his face all scrunched up.</p><p>"To each his own." Brock pulls him in for another quick kiss. "So, tell me what exactly you signed us up for, so I can get a grip and won't lose my shit each time Henry shows up." Jose notices that Brock's arms are still tightly wrapped around him. He pushes his hands into the back-pockets of Brock's jeans, gives his butt a squeeze. They are ok. He didn't fuck this up. The relief feels so sweet. As does Brock's butt.</p><p>"He'll drive us around and arrange all this romantic stuff for us: Dinner on the beach, yoga at sunrise if you want to, a yacht sail, scuba diving, picnics, hikes, movies under the stars… whatever we want. I booked the full package. We can go all out… or do none of it. Whatever you want." The longer he speaks the more his excitement about it all comes back.</p><p>"How did you find out about it?"</p><p>"I was checking out the resort and it something they do. It sounded too good to be true, so I sent them an email and Henry replied. So yeah… you really not mad?"</p><p>"I'm really not mad. It sounds amazing. You should have just given me a warning about Henry the romance concierge," Brock starts chuckling again.</p><p>"And ruin the surprise? You really suck at romance." Jose huffs, but it's playful. Brock then takes his glass of champagne and hands the other to Jose. He has to take one hand off his man's ass, but it's a price he's willing to pay.</p><p>"To us?" Brock smiles.</p><p>"To us," Jose agrees and they both take a sip of the champagne, before they share another kiss which tastes of champagne and many romantic hours to come. That's when their personal concierge comes back.</p><p>"Gentlemen, your luggage is in the car and we can leave now, if you want." They both nod and put their glasses down.</p><p>"Hey, so Henry?"Jose asks him as they follow him through the small airport, walking side by side, Jose always a step faster than Brock. The quicker they get to the car the quicker they will reach paradise.</p><p>"Yes, how can I help you, Sir?"</p><p>"You the only romance concierge at the resort or you got some colleagues?" He looks serious and very interested about the matter, but the expression in his eyes is giving him away, he is sure.</p><p>Brock makes a grunting noise beside him. "Stop," he whispers and swats at Jose's chest, trying not to laugh again.</p><p>"We're a team of eleven." Henry is unaware of what is going on behind him.</p><p>"Eleven, wow," Jose nods. "Any of your colleagues named Apollo? Or Riley? Riley'd be cool, too."</p><p>Jose manages to keep a straight face, even when Brock starts chuckling again.</p><p>"Not that I know of," Henry replies confused as they reach the large black Mercedes limousine and holds the door open for them.</p><p>"You're such a little shit!" Brock tells Jose when the door closes behind them.</p><p>"What? Can you imagine… Henry having a colleague named Apollo," Jose laughs quietly as Henry gets in the driver's seat.</p><p>"I would die!" Brock stage-whispers back and they giggle like little kids with a secret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Brock! Look at this!" Jose is running around their apartment, from one room to the next and doesn't really know where to start. Everything is so amazing.</p><p>When Henry checked them in, Jose found out that Brock upgraded their room from a normal double to the penthouse. And it is as amazing as it sounds. Henry handed them the key and with shaky fingers Jose unlocked the door.</p><p>On the right side is a small kitchen area, that he already knows they won't use, but is nice to have anyway. Then the room opens up to a big dining-living room, with a round dining table, white couch, a large TV and a desk, all rounded up by orange accents on the pillows and rug. At the end of the room a large glass window front leads out to the huge balcony where sun chairs and another table can be found, as well as a huge Jacuzzi. Jose is standing in front of it, pointing his finger at the hot tub, barely aware that one can see the beach and the ocean from here.</p><p>"Oh, we will definitely use this," Brock smiles knowingly and leans against the balcony door frame. Jose passes him again, runs back inside and takes a right in front of the entrance, then turns left and walks into the bathroom.</p><p>"Shit! They got the good light in here!" He calls out to Brock who follows him around at a slower pace. A large mirror above the sink has make-up table worthy light and Jose knows it would be amazing to do his make-up in here.</p><p>"And we got another tub," Brock points out and that's when Jose notices the large white free standing bath-tub to his right.</p><p>"And a shower big enough for some serious acrobatics." He can't help the loud laugher that escapes him, as he pictures just how much space they have in there and how they could use it. Then he remembers that there is so much more to see and rushes back out of the bathroom. He only quickly takes notice of the toilet that is separate from the bathroom and even has a bidet. Next he hurries into the bedroom. The colour scheme is the same as in the living room: White, beige, yellow and orange; dark furniture and a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. The room also leads out to the balcony.</p><p>"Oh, our suitcases are already here," Brock notices when he comes into the bedroom, but Jose has no eyes for something this trivial.</p><p>"Brock, check this out! This is a dope ass mattress!" he calls out as he bounces up and down on the bed, after jumping down on top of it. Brock joins him and pushes him down onto he bed, climbs over him and kisses him sensually and with an obvious purpose in mind.</p><p>"Mm… sure is," he mutters against his lips. A second later Jose suddenly pushes him off and jumps back up.</p><p>"God! Look! Look at this TV! And holy shit! The view!" Brock is still lying on the bed when Jose is rushing back out to the balcony and finally notices the amazing view they have. "Brock! Come here! Look!"</p><p>"You not gonna push me off the balcony when I join you?" he laughs when he comes up behind him.</p><p>"What?" Jose doesn't know what he's talking about, too taken by the scenic view.</p><p>"You nearly pushed me off the bed." There is laughter in Brock's voice, so Jose knows he's not mad.</p><p>"Sorry," he tells him and takes a step back, so his back is resting against Brock's chest. When his arms wrap around his waist and his chin comes to rest on his shoulder, Jose's mind finally slows down; the happiness and excitement remains, but his brain stops firing in all directions. Brock shows his acceptance of the apology by placing a kiss on his naked shoulder. "Tell me, what made your unromantic ass upgrade us to this dope penthouse?"</p><p>"I thought you'd like it. And like, I like it too and it comes with some perks. A reserved private beach cabana, for example." Another kiss is placed on Jose's cheek.</p><p>"You know, you real cute when you want to be." Jose returns the kiss on the cheek before he looks back out to the sea and enjoys the moment: His man's arms around him, a beautiful view, amazing weather and the sound of the waves rolling in.</p><p>They stand there for a good five minutes, neither saying anything, both lost in the view and the moment.</p><p>Then Brock yawns widely. "I think I'm gonna make myself a cup of coffee. You want one too?"</p><p>"Mmh, and I think I saw a fruit basket earlier. Can you bring it out with you?"</p><p>Brock agrees and when he rejoins him on the balcony he is not only carrying two cups of coffee and the complimentary fruit basket, he has also exchanged his sweater for a white, sleeveless top and his jeans for khaki shorts.</p><p>"Here," he says and hands Jose his cup, before he places his own on the table and takes his pack of cigarettes out of the pockets of his shorts.</p><p>"Thank you." Jose replies and looks at the fruit. "Look, they made the melons into little swans," he holds one up and shows it to Brock.</p><p>"Cute. Does it means you won't eat it?" he teases him. "You want one?" he asks then holding the cigarettes out to him.</p><p>"Nah, I should probably stop. And so should you," Jose decides. He's been trying to shake the habit he got into. It's usually easier when Brock is around and he doesn't miss him, so he will try and stop smoking while they spend every minute together on this vacation.</p><p>"I know." He still takes another drag of his cigarette while Jose bites the head off the melon swan."Cruel!"</p><p>"Hey! I'm only killing little melon swans while you are eating actual animals." He points one finger at him. "Want some?" he asks him then. Brock nods and opens his mouth so Jose feeds him.</p><p>"So, what's the masterplan?" Brock sips his coffee and keeps smoking as he hops up on the balustrade and looks at Jose. "It's what, six now? Henry said dinner is at eight thirty." He starts chuckling again when he says the name. "Where and how do you want me?"</p><p>"Unbel… we just got here and all you thinking about is your dick?" Jose laughs loudly and leans with his back against the balustrade next to where Brock is sitting.</p><p>"What? I'm just repeating what you said yesterday. You said we'd do it as soon as we get here. We're here, so…and maybe I'm thinking about your dick."</p><p>"Now listen," Jose starts and turns around to face Brock, places his hands on his thighs. "you know I'm always up for doing the dirty, but we here and we have two weeks to fuck each other all over this room. Today, is about romance and starting this right. So what we gonna do is this: we eat something and relax for a bit and then we gonna unpack and take a shower and get ready for our romantic dinner at the beach. I don't care how ridiculous you think it is, we gonna do this and you better do it right or you won't get any dick tonight, not even a fucking hand job. Got me?" His words are brash, but his tone is gentle. Brock just smiles, seems amused by his words.</p><p>He nods when Jose is done with his little speech and pecks his lips. "I don't think it's ridiculous at all, papi."</p><p>"Good." He is satisfied with the reply, maybe even pleasantly surprised and quickly checks his cellphone for the time, to see if maybe there's time to reward his man with a little sexy something. "Shit, it already half seven. I gotta unpack and then get ready!"</p><p>"What? Jo we have two hours until we have to be down by the cabana!"</p><p>"So? Unpacking takes at least twenty minutes, then another thirty to decide what I'm gonna wear and then I better get into the shower, wash and douche, cause child, this romance tonight is gonna be lit!" He walks off into the bedroom, takes his cup of coffee with him.</p><p>"No, you know what? This, <em>this</em> is ridiculous!" Brock's laughter follows him inside, but he doesn't care. He has things to do!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Jose shuts the water off, because he didn't understand a word of what Brock just mumbled with his mouth full of toothpaste.</p><p>He spits before he repeats: "I asked, if you realise that this is the fifth shower you're taking in 24 hours?"</p><p>"So what? Need to shower in the morning, then last night after we got back, then once after sex and now to get fresh for our date. Why are you pressed about it?"</p><p>"I'm not pressed about it, I'm just pointing it out," Brock shrugs.</p><p>"And I'm pointing out that you already brushing your teeth for the second time today." Jose turns the water back on.</p><p>"I have to. Otherwise I'm gonna taste like cigarettes and coffee and that's disgusting. Even I as a smoker hate it." Jose makes a loud sound in agreement. "Hey, what did you order for us for dinner? Henry said you had to book it in advance."</p><p>"Ordered you a steak with whiskey sauce and mushrooms as a main and a shared tiramisu for the both of us as desert. Don't remember, but there's some soup and salad and stuff before." Jose tells him over the water as he rinses his hair out.</p><p>"And for you?"</p><p>"Fish with wild rice and asparagus."</p><p>"Do you even know what asparagus is?" Brock smirks at him through the glass of the shower and pronounces the word completely differently than Jose just did.</p><p>"Some kind of vegetable? Why? Is it disgusting?" Jose instantly worries.</p><p>"No, it's good, I like it. I just don't think I've ever seen you eat it."</p><p>"So what, if I don't like you can have it and I'll steal some of your mushrooms. Sharing dinner is romantic, too, right? At least I figured, since you always stealing my fries no matter where we at."</p><p>"Guilty as charged," Brock agrees and laughs.</p><p>Jose shuts the water off and takes the fluffy towel off the rack, rubs it over his face and hair and then starts towelling himself dry. "Hey, can you get me my clothes from the bedroom? I forgot them on the bed." He asks when he steps out of the shower and looks around. Brock is done brushing his teeth and is simply ogling him by now.</p><p>"Sure." His man must be feeling real cute, because he gives him a kiss before he leaves the room. Seems like the atmosphere of their surroundings is not only getting to him. Jose drops the towel and starts his beauty ritual by applying lotion. "Hey papi?" Brock yells from the bedroom.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>He sticks his head inside the bathroom, while his body is still outside of the bedroom. "Would it be ok if I chose something else for you to wear?"</p><p>"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asks loudly and a bit offended.</p><p>"Nothing. Just… I thought that since it's this fancy dinner and all, we could get a bit dressed up? Beach and heat appropriate? I think I'll wear the brown shorts and the white linen shirt and maybe you could wear the checkered black capri pants and one of the dress shirts you brought?" The request is tentative and maybe that's why Brock is not coming into the bathroom. "But if you think it's stupid, we could just go with the tank tops and…" Jose marches over to his man in all his naked glory and with lotion still on his hands, grabs him by the neck and pulls him down and into a passionate kiss that shows exactly how non-ridiculous he finds the suggestion.</p><p>"You do that, boo. And skip the boxers! Nothing more than a jock strap allowed!" With another peck he turns around and continues getting ready. He only has another hour left!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This…. this is amazing!" Brock gushes and looks around. Jose nods his head with a pleased smile. It really is. They are sitting in a beach palapa, the white curtains pulled to the side so they can watch the sun set over the sea. The sky is tinted in pink and blue and already dozens of candles and small lamps are lit around them, illuminating their table.</p><p>They've just been served the appetisers and a bottle of white wine is chilling on ice, their glasses already filled.</p><p>"Mmh, hope it tastes as good as it looks," Jose agrees and takes a first bite of the seared pepper crusted tuna. He closes his eyes and moans as the fish melts on his tongue and the salsa explodes in his mouth.</p><p>"You know I'm not only talking about the food, right?" Brock asks him and places his hand on Jose's free one, holds it on top of the table.</p><p>"Oh, you're not?" Jose smirks, hopes that his boyfriend will indulge him and tell him more sweet things.</p><p>"I want you to know that I really appreciate you arranging this and giving us this moment and this evening. I know I'm not always the most romantic guy and give you a lot of shit when you go overboard with your fantasies, but this is… thank you!"</p><p>Jose feels his heart flutter in his chest at Brock's heartfelt praise. His face is surely doing this stupid thing again where he smiles so much he looks like an idiot and his eyes are all wide and soft, but he can't help it. "I love you." It's all he can say, because nothing else could explain what he feels in this moment.</p><p>"I love you, too." Brock leans over the table and kisses him gently, their fingers still tangled on top of the table cloth. "What's cheers in Spanish again?" Brock raises his glass once they break the kiss.</p><p>"Salud," Jose tells him and softly clinks his glass against Brock's before they both take a sip.</p><p>"The wine is excellent as well."</p><p>"Nothing like the cheap stuff we used to drink out of the bottles before gigs."</p><p>"Sure, but if we'd drink this, like we drank the cheap stuff, we'd be bankrupt by now," Brock points out.</p><p>"I'm glad we stopped drinking so much during gigs. The hangover is worse when you gotta be on stage again a couple of hours later or have to get up early for interviews."</p><p>"I think it's just part of becoming more professional, maybe?"</p><p>"Good thing we don't have to be professional here. We can drink all we want," Jose points out and empties his glass. Brock just laughs and refills it.</p><p>They keep talking as one course after next is served. Wild mushroom soup is followed by green herbs salad with grilled eggplants for Jose and grilled duck for Brock. Of course, Jose can't help and tease him about it, reminding him of the melon swan earlier and how cruel it is that he's eating real duck now. An Intermezzo of Mango sorbet follows before their main courses and they find out that Jose really likes asparagus and only shares with Brock under protest - who would have thought. By the time they share the tiramisu the sun is long gone from the sky and night surrounds them. Still, they stay and talk, then stroll along the beach and dig their toes in the still warm sand, their shoes dangling from their fingers, arms tightly wrapped around each others waist or shoulder.</p><p>"I feel like we on our honeymoon," Jose laughs when they reach their penthouse later that night.</p><p>"Want me to carry you in?" Brock teases him and attempts to lift him up.</p><p>"Ha! We better save it for our real honeymoon or we might jinx it," Jose laughs and steps inside quickly, wiggling out of Brock's arms.</p><p>"Thought that's what you meant." Brock's arms are back around Jose's waist once the door falls shut, his face buried in the crook of his neck as he walks him backwards towards the bedroom.</p><p>"Nah, meant that I'm feeling all soft and romantic. Little nervous and all virginal." Jose doesn't know himself if he's joking or not. He might be, but it might also be true. Brock lets out a surprised snort of laughter against his neck, which tickles his skin, but then he catches himself.</p><p>"Want me to show you what happens? Teach you?" he asks him and sucks on his neck, runs his tongue over his skin as his fingers unbutton his shirt. Jose tilts his head to the side, closes his eyes and sighs.</p><p>"Yes." Brock undresses him completely and never stops kissing him, his lips always somewhere on his body: sucking on his neck, kissing his lips, caressing his chest, gently biting his thighs and his butt cheeks when he is finally naked.</p><p>"You really skipped the underwear? That's not really virginal, papi."</p><p>"Maybe I'm a slutty virgin?" He asks and pulls Brock's shirt over his head. His shorts have to go next. He laughs. "Seems i'm not the only ho." He tries touching Brock's cock, but he catches his hand, places a kiss on it, before he kisses him again. This time it's open mouthed with lots of tongue, but still surprisingly gentle. Next Jose is lowered onto the bed and Brock follows, his body covering his smaller one.</p><p>Jose moans, sweeps his tongue into his mouth and tastes him while his hands glide over his back, then up again, feeling the muscular back and pulling Brock tightly against him.</p><p>"Still nervous?" Brock asks when they break the kiss after an eternity.</p><p>"Maybe. Have never done this before," Jose is lying, and badly lying, but keeping with the story line. They both chuckle at the botched attempt at role-play.</p><p>"Just relax, lay back and enjoy. I'm gonna show you," Brock promises against his lips and kisses him again. This time when he pulls back Jose crosses his arms behind his head, relaxes against the bed and watches his man in the moonlight as he slowly kisses and licks his way down his body.</p><p>"Finally!" he teases when Brock finally arrives where he needs him the most and licks his head.</p><p>"Oh shut up! You want romance then let me do the work and be quiet." Brock swats his chest as he chuckles and speaks, but then he takes him in his mouth and Jose chokes on his laughter and coughs, then moans. He keeps his hands under his head even when he wants to slide them in Brock's hair and guide his head, though there is no need for direction. Brock definitely knows what he is doing.</p><p>Once he comes back up he kisses Jose again, leaning over him, one leg between Jose's, but keeps his weight off him.</p><p>"Get up here," Jose decides. He's had enough of being passive, because his dick is throbbing and he needs to taste his man. He cups his ass, slaps it lightly and then pulls him up so he is straddling his chest. Brock has no problems sliding his hands into Jose's hair as he sucks him. He angles his head, pulls slightly on his hair and makes him take him deeper when he feels like it. The familiarity of the act is what makes them know each other and each other's limits.</p><p>"Jo, shit…" Brock sighs and then pulls back. He is too close, Jose knows and stops. He lets him flop down beside him, only rolls over to nestle into his side and places his hand on his chest, waits.</p><p>"You good?" he asks when he can see him relax again, both of them still hard, but not as desperately close to coming anymore.</p><p>"Yeah. Fuck… you nearly got me there," Brock chuckles and presses his lips against Jose's forehead.</p><p>"That move always gets you," Jose smirks and brings his hand back down, touches the spot that always makes Brock lose it when he touches it when he sucks him.</p><p>"So you wanted me to come already like a teenager?"</p><p>"Nah, just got caught up for a bit. Ready to get on with it?"</p><p>"Get on with it?" They are laughing again. "We're both not made for romance, boo." They're back to kissing as Brock grabs the lube and preps him, while Jose strokes his cock and his own just because he wants to.</p><p>"I'm ready," he points out unnecessarily when he can't take it anymore.</p><p>"You wanna be on top?"</p><p>"This is perfect. Inexperienced virgin here, remember?" Jose smirks and they both have to laugh again. Brock pushes his legs up, keeps them there with his arms before he positions himself and pushes into him. He licks his nipples again and finds his way back up to Jose's lips, as they wait for him to adjust.</p><p>"There…virgin no more." Brock says between loud, wet kisses.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but my first time bottoming was nothing like this," Jose chuckles. Brock drops down on top of him, laughing into his shoulder</p><p>"Neither was my first time topping," he points out with another kiss, sits back on his knees and finally starts to move.</p><p>"Yeeess! Finally! Been waiting for this all day," Jose sighs and wraps his arms around Brock.</p><p>"You didn't want me earlier. I offered."</p><p>"I wanted you. But… didn't have time… yes, right there! Didn't want no quick fuck today…Fuck!" Jose bites Brock's shoulder in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. Another deep stroke and his head tilts back and he's back to loud groans and moans, which fill the room as they slowly move faster, deeper.</p><p>"Look at me," Brock requests and meets his brown eyes with his blue ones. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you!" Jose replies and it's all it takes for Brock to whimper as he comes and slump down on top of him. Jose holds him and tilts his head up to kiss him some more as he slips out of him. Once more Brock kisses his way down his body and plays with his nipples as he sucks him until Jose comes too, deep inside his mouth.</p><p>"Want me to get you a towel?" Brock asks him and places a kiss against his hip bone since his head is resting on Jose's lower stomach, while he recovers and plays with his blonde curls.</p><p>"Nah, gonna make use of that thing in the toilet. Need to brush my teeth anyway."</p><p>"The bidet?"</p><p>"That's what it's called?" Jose sits up and forces Brock to do the same.</p><p>"Uhuh. I'm gonna get some water. You want some?" They both get out of bed and into the hallway. While Jose makes his way to the toilet, Brock walks into the kitchen, both of them naked.</p><p>"Yes, please," Jose replies through the closed door and yawns widely.</p><p>When he comes back into the bedroom Brock is already in bed, two glasses and a bottle of water standing beside the bed. "You tired?" He takes a pair of shorts out of the drawer and puts them on, not really one for sleeping naked.</p><p>"A bit." Brock confirms as Jose climbs in beside him. "Why? You wanna go again?"</p><p>"You…" Jose shakes his head. "We not here to set some record for how often we can fuck. If you want me, tell me. If I want you, I'll tell you. If you tired that fine too, boo. Ok?" He feels the need to point this out. Brock can be a little obsessive when he has set his mind on something and if he's set his mind on making this the most romantic holiday with the most sex ever, he will do it, no matter what he himself wants. He'd go all night if Jose wants him to.</p><p>"That's a no then?"</p><p>"That's a 'I'm tired too, you dumb-ass'. It's been a long day." He kisses him, both tasting like toothpaste,and pulls the covers over himself.</p><p>"But a good day, right?" Brock rolls over, facing him.</p><p>"Awesome first day of our vacation!" They share another peck and then both drift off to sleep, Jose on his back and Brock on his side, curled up against him, snoring right into his ear - quietly for once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to point out that the resort really exists, with the rooms, the activities and even the romance concierge. I could not come up with that, if I tried :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The ballgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next instalment of absolute pointless fluff. I don't have an excuse for it, I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3: The ballgame</b>
</p><p>It is shortly before ten when Jose finally stirs. Brock has been replying to emails, checking up on social media and just surfing the net on his phone for the last hour and a half.</p><p>"What you doin'?" Jose mumbles, his eyes barely open.</p><p>"Just taking care of some things, reading emails." Brock isn't surprised when his boyfriend takes the phone out of his hand, throws it to the foot of the bed and places his head on his chest. His eyes close again. "You wanna go back to sleep or you up for some breakfast?" Brock runs his hands over Jose's back, rubbing it lightly.</p><p>"You hungry?"</p><p>"Mmmh, slowly getting there." Just then Brock's stomach rumbles and Jose opens his eyes.</p><p>"Fine, let's get up before you starve to death and everybody will think it's my fault. All them cat owning lesbians will hunt me down." Jose climbs over him to get out of bed and Brock uses the opportunity to pat his butt. "You better stop," Jose warns him with a smile and a wink before he walks out of the room. "Lord, what did I drink last night? I have to pee so bad, Imight be dripping and dropping all over the floor already. My bladder feels like it's the size of a fucking water-melon. Fuck…hope this toilet is built correct and you said all your prayers, 'cause we might have the flood upon us."</p><p>Brock titters as he gets out of bed, used to the stream-of-consciousness kind of talking Jose does on the regular, when it's just the two of them. He loves that he has no filter and stopped censoring himself a while ago. Not only does it provide Brock with countless hours of entertainment, but it also gives him a very clear view into his man's mind - even though peeing might not be the topic he would have chosen.</p><p>After getting ready, they make their way down to breakfast and fall into the usual routine they've developed while touring together: Jose gets fruits and vegetables, Brock is responsible for yoghurt, porridge, scrambled eggs and bread. Whoever is back at the table first gets coffee and juice.</p><p>They choose a table outside on the terrace which has a view of the beach. The table is in the shade, so they can eat without getting roasted by the sun. It's really warm already and Brock sighs in relief when he sits down in his cool chair. Even the wide tank top and shorts he's wearing feel like too much clothing.</p><p>He looks around and notices that there is just one other couple sitting a few tables to the right, since breakfast ends at eleven and most other guests are already by the pool or at the beach.</p><p>"They have a barista here to make our cappuccino right. None of the machine crap." Jose lets him know and points to the cup. There's a palm tree painted into the milk foam of Jose's cup and a heart in his. It's whimsical, typically Jose and it makes him smile.</p><p>"It's really amazing here. Feels a bit like a dream."</p><p>"Did you sleep alright?" Jose asks him then.</p><p>"Yeah, until like eight, maybe? Longer than I've slept in a while. You?"</p><p>"I think I was up around four and got up to close the blinds."</p><p>"The moon taunting you again?" Brock smiles knowingly.</p><p>"I must be half werewolf, I'm telling ya. Full moon and I'm up for no reason in the middle of the night." Jose rubs one hand over the stubble on his cheeks "Would explain all this, too."</p><p>"Don't you always say your hair grows so fast because you're Puerto Rican?"</p><p>"Might be lyin'… sneaky cover up and all."</p><p>They fall silent for a moment, just eating and watching their surroundings. "So, what's the plan for today?" Brock finally asks.</p><p>"Plan?"</p><p>"I thought you arranged it all with Henry?"</p><p>"Not really. He gave me a list of stuff we could do, if we want to, but I didn't sign us up for nothing today. Thought maybe we just chill on the beach or by the pool? We can take a look at our options later and see what we wanna do the other days and then let Henry know?" Jose adjusts the black baseball hat he is wearing, the right way for once, and takes the sunglasses off.</p><p>"Sounds good," Brock nods and gets distracted by his vibrating phone. It's a text message from a booker in London and he quickly reads it.</p><p>"Hey, Brock?" Jose sounds a bit hesitant.</p><p>"Mmh?" he asks and quickly checks his calendar, so he can reply to the message.</p><p>"I think maybe we should talk about the phone and social media stuff now?"</p><p>"Just a second…" He quickly types out his answer, sends a copy of it to Steve and then puts his phone down. "What? Phone and social media stuff?" He's lost and doesn't really know what Jose means.</p><p>"You know, if and what we post and what rules we should have for the use of our phones while we're here. We've never really decided on anything, just started talking about it and then dropped it 'cause we were too busy."</p><p>"Oh, ok. I didn't know we needed rules for our cellphone use, like we're ten or something." Brock wrinkles his nose, but the look on Jose's face gives him pause. "Sorry," he says quickly, realising this is not the time for flippant replies.</p><p>"No, it… I just… I don't wanna fight. If you think it's silly…"</p><p>"Jose, no, you're right." He needs to intervene and stop Jose from agreeing to everything and bending to his wishes during this trip, simply because he wants it to be perfect. It happened yesterday at the airport and again just now. "What do you think we should do?"</p><p>"I don't really know. I'm not sure… so, don't take this as a rule or nothin', okay?"</p><p>"I'll be your sounding board, just go ahead."</p><p>"I know we can't just vanish on the gram for like three weeks. You know, we have to feed the children or they'll riot. But I don't know, if I want pics from this trip to show up online: A. I don't want no geo tags on nothing, so they don't know where we at, 'cause some stalker ass is always close by and B. I wanna have this for us. If we take crappy pictures with fucked up lighting that we keep to remember this trip by, then that's our business. I want no opinions or comments on how cute we look, or how we need to work out more, or if these fuckers like our outfits. But I also don't want you to think I'm hiding or holding back or some fucked up shit like that, like with the video." Jose speaks calmly, but Brock can tell that it's very important to him. "And while we at it, I think we shouldn't work while we here. We both crazy and will get sucked in and I don't want us to spend all the time checking mails and replying to texts on the phone, especially your micro-managing ass. We have assistants, they can take care of it for three weeks and when it's real important they'll call, right? Meanwhile, we can concentrate on each other."</p><p>Brock takes a deep breath, because only the thought of being out of the loop for three weeks might send him straight into an anxiety attack. Jose takes his hand and moves his chair closer in silent support. Brock thinks about it, weighs his options and mulls over what Jose just said.</p><p>"I'll let Steve know that he should filter the emails for me and put the really important stuff into a separate folder, so I can just ignore the rest. Give me like, an hour a day?" he offers.</p><p>"Twenty minutes?"</p><p>"Forty?"</p><p>"Deal." Jose gives his hand a squeeze.</p><p>"As for social media: I think we should tell Tammy and Courtney to, like,post old pics and announcements for upcoming gigs, so we don't vanish? Maybe they could also repost some stuff? Art we are tagged in or something? You're right we shouldn't worry about taking pictures for insta or about comments. We're here for us. If we wanna share something we'll decide spontaneously, ok?"</p><p>"Sounds good, toes." Jose's smile is wide and Brock knows they've made the right decision.</p><p>"But I think we should maybe call Andrew, Steve and your mom and let them know we've arrived safely and tell them what we've come up with so they don't start worrying."</p><p>"And then we go into flight mode and haul our asses to the beach to chillax and get a tan on?"</p><p>"Absolutely." They seal the deal with a quick peck, chuckle when Jose's hat nearly falls off as Brock bumps against it. "So, what do you say: Is it a swimming shorts or briefs kind of day?"</p><p>"With your white ass, it might be better to go with the trunks, otherwise you'll burn the goods on the first day, which would be a shame. And you just bought new trunks. The Ralph Lauren ones look pretty fresh."</p><p>"The Ralph Lauren ones it is," Brock agrees and keeps Jose's hand in his as they get up to go back to their room and get ready for the beach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"You think Andrew'll still be alive when we get back?" Jose asks as he spreads his towel out on the lounge bed of their beach cabana. He ist still chuckling because Brock just told him about the phone call he had with Andrew.</p><p>"I can't believe both Henry and Apollo have already bit him." Brock can't help but laugh about it again.</p><p>"Told you, you spoil them kitty cats too much.They ain't listening to shit you say. Why would they listen to Miss Nina, who thinks she's Cinderella and they'll dance and sing songs with her while she makes the bed?"</p><p>"But I'm their mommy," Brock pouts, knowing full well that Jose is right.</p><p>"You definitely are, but one of those moms who always say: 'Wait until daddy gets home!'" Jose continues teasing him and sits down.</p><p>"I still don't know how you stopped them from sleeping in our bed."</p><p>"Girl, I kicked their furry butts out, that's how. You can cuddle them all you want on the couch, but I never want to find no vomit fur balls in my bed, ever again." He shudders at the memory and Brock laughs, when he remembers the incident. Jose's screams of terror so loud, he thought he'd been attacked or something. "Can you do me?"</p><p>Brock snorts at the request. "Here? In public?" he fakes outrage.</p><p>"Stop playin'. You know I'm talking about the sun lotion," Jose smirks and holds up the bottle he just dug out of his bag.</p><p>"Only if you 'do me' next." Brock takes the bottle from him and sits down behind him. He squirts the lotion on Jose's shoulders then starts applying it and rubs it in all over his back.</p><p>"You better watch them fingers, perv," Jose says when he swipes his hands underneath the hem of his trunks.</p><p>"As if you'd really say no," Brock whispers in his ear and bites it gently, but takes his hands out of Jose's pants.</p><p>"I don't know which adult plus gay resort you used to spend your vacations at, but here at this gay friendly but very straight-people beach, shit like this will get us thrown out. So you better channel your very christian upbringing and manners, cause, bitch, I will not be kicked out of this resort, because you decide to finger me first opportunity on the beach," Jose rants and Brock cackles when he hears his words. He really hopes no one is close by to overhear them.</p><p>"And you pretend to be a good catholic boy?"</p><p>"Don't have to pretend. I am!" He gives him an exaggerated fake Vanjie smile, that shows all of his white teeth. "And now lay down on your stomach like a good little gay boy, so I can get the sun block on you, so you not you roasting and toasting." Jose doesn't simply rub the lotion in, he gives him a really good massage and by the end of it Brock is so relaxed he's nearly asleep. "There you go," Jose says when he's done and presses a kiss to the back of his head, before he climbs over him once more and flops down beside him. He crosses his arms behind his head and looks around. "What do you think their stories are?"</p><p>"Huh?" Brock turns around so he can see what Jose sees.</p><p>"The other couples. What do you think their stories are? Like, why are they here?"</p><p>"I don't know. Like, vacation or honeymoon maybe?"</p><p>"Honeymoon? These two over there haven't spoken a single word to each other since we've gotten here and he stares at every ass walking by. If this is their honeymoon, she'll better have the divorce papers ready." Jose is talking about a couple that's maybe in their early forties and lying a bit further down on the beach on the normal sun chairs. She keeps flipping through her phone while he ogles the other women at the beach.</p><p>"Maybe they're not a couple?"</p><p>"They're wearing matching wedding bands." Of course Jose would zoom in on details like this.</p><p>"Then I'm out. But maybe we'll find out while we're here?"</p><p>"Maybe. If we ever get like this, boo, even Laurie might not be able to save us."</p><p>"We won't. I mean, you just limited my cellphone time and I'd be scared for my balls if you caught me ogling anyone like this. He's not really subtle."</p><p>"You'd better be, cause I'd go all Lorena on ya, but wouldn't tell anyone where to find the parts!" Jose confirms. "But hey, maybe they have one of these open relationship things and he's just looking for prey?"</p><p>"Honestly, as long as he keeps his paws off you, I don't give a fuck." Brock decides to end the speculations that Jose can get lost in.</p><p>"It's cute when you all jealous and possessive." Jose leans over and kisses him like it's the biggest compliment ever. Brock has to admit, that since they got back together not only is he not missing his freedom at all, but also he has become what he'd earlier would have called "clingy". He's just lucky that Jose is totally into it. "You wanna go swimming?" Jose accepts the topic change.</p><p>"Not right now. Your massage nearly put me to sleep." A wide yawn follows his words.</p><p>"Want me to put you to sleep?" Jose offers and wiggles his fingers. Sometimes when Brock has trouble sleeping, Jose makes him curl up to him and rubs his back until he relaxes and falls asleep. Usually it works.</p><p>"It's too hot, papi. I'd be dripping sweat all over your shoulder."</p><p>Jose guffaws. "That's not the only thing you're dripping all over me on the regular."</p><p>Brock just rolls onto his side, so he is facing his boyfriend and moves a bit closer. "Just be quiet and let me nap," he counters, but takes his hand and places a kiss on Jose's palm and then licks it, before he closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna go swimming now?" Jose asks as soon as he realises that Brock is awake again. Brock stretches lazily, nods and sits up. Jose basically jumps off the bed.</p><p>"Help me up?" Brock requests and holds out his hands.</p><p>"Sure, grandpa." Jose pulls him up and leads the way to the water. Brock watches him as he carefully dips his toes in, then walks in a bit further.</p><p>His boyfriend really is beautiful and not only because he's in great shape, Brock muses, lost in thoughts. It's the way he carries himself, wears his heart on his sleeve, his bronze skin, the hair that's always falling into his face because it's just a bit too long. His strong legs, tiny waist and delicious ass - even in swim trunks. And it's also the way he fits right under Brock's arm, how he loves to snuggle with him, how he makes him laugh and how he can communicate with just one look how much he loves Brock in return. "It not too bad," is Jose's verdict, before he jumps in and lands in the ocean with a loud splash that leaves Brock dripping wet.</p><p>"Oh wait, you little shit!" he threatens and jumps in after Jose, but his boyfriend is faster in the water than Brock thought. While he never really mastered how to do the crawl, Jose surely knows how and uses it to his advantage to get away from Brock.</p><p>"Haha! You can't get me, grandpa!" he screams and splashes more water in his direction with both hands.</p><p>"No, but I can wait you out!" Brock yells back and keeps treading water and tries to find a moment to counter attack, but Jose is simply too fast. He decides to go back to where he can stand. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he turns around to keep an eye on Jose, but he can't see him anymore. How far can he swim in just a couple of seconds? Suddenly something pops out from under the water behind him and a second later Jose has jumped on his back. Narrowly Brock avoids falling and Jose's boisterous laughter is ringing in his ears.</p><p>"Gotcha!"</p><p>Brock wraps his arms around Jo's legs and holds him there, basically giving him a piggyback ride. "I think I got you, papi." Jose's arms tighten around his neck as he adjusts his position. A second later he leans forward and places a kiss on Brock's cheek. When he turns his head, another kiss follows, on the lips this time.</p><p>"You taste like salt," Jose states and smacks and licks his lips when he pulls back.</p><p>"So do you." Brock walks them further into the sea again and dips down so only their heads are above the water. "I didn't know you were that good a swimmer."</p><p>"I told you. You should have believed me."</p><p>"Ever took lessons or were in a club at school or something?"</p><p>"No, but my brother used to take me to the beach with him when we were younger. All of his friends were there and they always thought it was fun to throw the little brother around in the water like a football, or see how long I could hold my breath. I had to be faster than them to get away." Jose tells the story like it's a fond memory, and maybe in some ways it is, but Brock has enough knowledge to understand that Jose didn't have too much fun back then and was scrambling for his older brother's attention without getting it in a positive way.</p><p>"I'm surprised your mom let you go with them if that's what was going on."</p><p>"Mom never found out. I never told her, 'cause we would have had to stay home all day while she was working." Brock lets go off Jose's legs and pulls him to his front instead. Jo's legs are now wrapped around his waist. He doesn't know why, but every time Jose talks about his childhood, all he wants to do is shower him with love and affection to make it all better. His lips find Jose's again and he kisses him gently, but with enough heat so Jose makes these little noises in the back of his throat that Brock loves so much. It's a wave crashing into them that makes them break apart after a while and they both start laughing.</p><p>"Let's get out and get dry. Then we can take a look at the list Henry gave you," Brock suggests as they wade towards the beach. A group of people, mostly guys, is standing there, talking about something and they all turn towards them when get out of the water. Brock hopes they don't recognise them.</p><p>"Hey," one of the guys calls out as a greeting.</p><p>"Hey," Brock replies and wants to keep walking towards their cabana, but Jose is already en route to them, always one for socialising even with large crowds of complete strangers.</p><p>"You're new right?"</p><p>"Yeah, we got here yesterday. I'm Jose, this is Brock," he introduces them.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Bill." The guy who is talking shakes Jose's hand and claps him on the back, while Brock remains standing slightly behind him. "We were wondering if you'd join us playing volleyball. We really need some more people."</p><p>"Of course, I'm game," Jose agrees before Brock can stop him, because, really, playing a ball game he sucks at with a bunch of strangers is the last thing he wants to do. Also, they have plans, right? They wanted to see what romantic things they could do over the next days, just the two of them. "Brock, you too, right?" Jose turns around to him.</p><p>"I think I'll sit this one out," he tells him and some of the guys grumble and try and encourage him to join in.</p><p>"Come one! You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah… uh, you're sure you wanna play with you knee and all?" he tries to talk him out of it without being too obvious.</p><p>"My knee's fine," Jose shrugs. "See you in a few?"</p><p>"Yeah," Brock nods and walks off to the cabana. He can see and hear them perfectly from where he is sitting, wrapped in his towel.</p><p>They quickly form two teams and start the game. Jose isn't half bad, but every time he misses the ball he pretends he is the worst player ever. In no time he has all of them cheering him on and laughing about everything he does or says. He weirdly fits in with these straight men, jocks, and banker-types, who have all come together to play volleyball but instead have fallen under the spell of Vanjie without knowing it. Bock watches it with fascination and envies his boyfriend for a second. He wishes he was that charismatic and engaging in social situations. Jose lives and breathes entertaining crowds of strangers, while it gives Brock anxiety. He wishes he could be there and play as well, get some of Jose's attention and jokes directed at him, but knows he would be all awkward and would quickly become the guy no one wants on the team.</p><p>They all love Jose and they all have Jose's attention as he makes them laugh, makes them cheer him on, makes them feel like they're his buddies.</p><p>His good mood fades more and more, the longer he watches the game. He doesn't want to analyse what he's feeling and finally lies back and closes his eyes. He can still hear them, can hear Jose's happy laughter and hilarious comments, neither of which are directed at him.</p><p>"Hey, you asleep?" Jose pants a while later, standing beside him in the sand, completely dripping wet.</p><p>"You done?"</p><p>"Nah, half-time. We just went to cool off in the sea for a second." Brock knows Jose is observing him closely, even though he can barely see it, because he is blinking against the sun. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Why you saying it like that?" Jose's eyes narrow further behind his shades, Brock can tell just by his tone.</p><p>"I'm not saying it 'like that'. I'm just doing nothing." He knows he is pouting, but he doesn't want to talk about it. "Why don't you go back to your game and let me get back to my doing nothing," he suggest and closes his eyes again.</p><p>"Get up!" Jose suddenly sounds like his mother when she's pissed, a latin accent even comes through.</p><p>"What?" he opens his eyes again.</p><p>"Now, white boy," Jose orders and waits until Brock is standing beside the bed. Then he kicks Brock's flips flops towards him and puts on his own, before he drags him off by his wrist.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me! Where are we going?" Brock complains and tries to free his arm, but Jose just keeps dragging him through the resort until they reach their penthouse. Jose unlocks the door, drags him in and pulls out a chair from the table in the living room and places it in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Sit!" he orders and Brock is so dumbfounded he complies. "Talk!"</p><p>"What?" he crosses his arms in front of his chest and plays dumb while Jose glares down on him. His refusal makes Jose take a deep breath and he pulls out a chair for himself.</p><p>His voice is softer when he speaks again, just a bit. "Tell me what got your trunks in a twist. We done playin', Brock! No drama on this fucking vacation! Just spit it out."</p><p>"I thought we were making plans for all the romantic stuff and then you go off and play volleyball with all these guys."</p><p>"You could have played with us."</p><p>"I suck at all sports involving a ball and they would have just laughed about me."</p><p>"You an idiot, Brock." Jose sighs loudly. "A pouting, jealous idiot." He gets off his chair and walks over to him. "Get up," he says, but there is no more authority in his voice. He sounds a little bit amused, which rubs Brock the wrong way.</p><p>"You just told me to sit down!"</p><p>"Bitch, really?" Jose sniggers and raises one eyebrow. Brock knows he is acting ridiculous, he doesn't need Jose to rub it in. As soon as Brock stands, Jose is on his knees in front of him, pulls down his swimming trunks and sucks his dick into his mouth.</p><p>"Jo, what the fuck?" Brock exclaims in surprise, but the hand that flies to Jose's head and tangles in his wet hair is certainly not pulling him off.</p><p>"You need some attention, 'cause you're being a jealous little whiny bitch, and I wanna suck your dick, because…do I really need a reason?" He shrugs. "Any problem with that?" He licks his cock like it's a popsicle and Brock is sure his eyes roll into the back of his head. He moans.</p><p>"None, your honour," Brock says when he finds his voice again.</p><p>"Then shut up and hold on tight." With these words Jose goes down on him again. He starts slow, licks his shaft and his balls and focusses on the head for a while. Then he takes him deep, even gags one time, then continues, bops his head fast and sucks like he's starving. It's truly ridiculous how fast Jose has him going from being limp and jealous to coming down his throat with a loud groan.</p><p>"You really are fucking crazy," Brock chuckles as he helps Jose stand up and pulls him against him.</p><p>"Do you feel better or not?" Jose's hands find their way to his naked butt.</p><p>"I do. Thank you." He kisses him deeply and gets a thrill out of the fact that he can taste himself on Jose's lips. Take that you damn volleyball players!</p><p>"You ready to go back down and stop the drama or you wanna stay here and pout some more?" Jose is back to teasing him, which is a good sign.</p><p>"How about I return the favour first?" He cups his crotch through his wet swimming trunks and unsurprisingly finds him half hard.</p><p>"No! First you gotta earn it by playing some volleyball with me and the guys and then we gonna tackle the damn list, so the romance is back on."</p><p>"Fine, but I might need a snack in between. I'm getting hungry."</p><p>"I'm the snack!" Jose points out and pulls Brock's shorts back up.</p><p>"You are, but you're not letting me suck you off."</p><p>"Come on, you attention whore, maybe Imma feel more giving later." Brock smiles when he gets another kiss before they leave their penthouse. Jose stops him again just before they reach the others on the beach. "Oh and just so you know: There's a ballgame, where it's really goodwhen you suck!" His wiggling eyebrows make Brock chortle and forget about his anxiety about being faced with a group of strangers and having to play a game with them. They both learn that day that Brock likes volleyball and isn't bad at it at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After cooling off once the game is done, they pack their things and make their way back to the terrace by the restaurant. While drinks were served on the beach, they needed something to eat, because dinner was still hours away.</p><p>"Hello gentlemen, what can I get you?" It's Henry who shows up to take their order</p><p>"Henry, hi. You being a waiter today?" Jose asks him happily.</p><p>"I simply saw you coming up and decided to check in on you. I hope everything is satisfactory?"</p><p>"Everything is amazing, thank you," Brock replies.</p><p>"We gonna make the romance plans now and then let you know, ok?"</p><p>"Very well. What can I do for you meanwhile?"</p><p>"Can you get us a large bottle of non-sparkling water and two salads with tuna and garlic bread?" Brock orders.</p><p>"Make that two bottles of water. I feel like I'm drying up from the inside out," Jose supplies.</p><p>"Thank you and see you later."</p><p>"Bye Henry," Brock tells him and waits until he's gone before he speaks again. "You think he's spying on us? That was kind of creepy."</p><p>"Maybe he ordered the Vanjie tracking device when he heard we were coming," Jose jokes and leans in conspiratorially. Brock decides not to go on with this topic, because if Jose is already opening with this statement, only god knows what will come out of his mouth next.</p><p>He pecks his lips and changes the topic. "So where is the famous romance list?" Jose digs through their bag and hands it to Brock just as their drinks arrive. "You know if you wanna do something sporty or with a group?"</p><p>"I think we had enough group and sport action today. Send you right into a jealous fit. How about just the two of us? Something relaxing?" Jose changes his sunglasses for another pair, so he can read along. The lenses in the stylish other pair are great for everything except reading, because they are designed to fix Jose's myopia.</p><p>"Tomorrow evening is the movie night under the stars. They're showing 'Notting Hill', but that's with a group, I guess," Brock thinks out loud.</p><p>"We could maybe do the picnic in the afternoon and go to the movie night after dinner. If we still feeling like being alone, I don't think anyone will care," Jose suggests.</p><p>"Sounds good. Should we plan the rest of the week already or you wanna be more spontaneous?"</p><p>"We could maybe do the segway tour the day after?"</p><p>Brock immediately shakes his head forcefully. "No! No way you are doing a segway tour. I saw you once on a scooter and on ski, uh-uh, ain't happening." His words only make Jose chuckle.</p><p>"Fine. How about this hike? Seeing the best places of Aruba and go snorkelling in between doesn't sound too bad."</p><p>"I like it," Brock agrees, because he really wants to see a bit of the island and not only the resort.</p><p>"We really good at this shit now," Jose points out.</p><p>"Planing trips together?" Brock asks just as Henry comes back with their salads.</p><p>"Talking, toes. But sure, planing, too."</p><p>"Have you found something?" Henry asks them after placing their food in front of them.</p><p>"Yes, we'd love to go on a picnic tomorrow around noon and then join in on the movie night. And the day after, the hike with the snorkelling sounds really great," Brock lets him know, while Jose is already devouring his salad.</p><p>"Of course. Do you have any special requests for picnic stops? By the beach, in town?"</p><p>"No, just surprise us, we trust you." Brock shrugs and Henry leaves them alone again.</p><p>"Look at you being all spontaneous all of a sudden," Jose points out.</p><p>"I can be spontaneous."</p><p>"Good, but swallow before you talk or Imma tell your mama," Jose laughs when salad nearly falls out of Brock's mouth.</p><p>"And apparently I can be very sexy, too," he laughs about his own mishap.</p><p>"Wanna spend the rest of the day being sexy by the pool before we have to get ready for dinner?" Jose asks him, still sniggering. Brock agrees, and once more they have a plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>After dinner that night they go back out on the restaurant terrace and order themselves some gin tonic. Their table is on the edge of the terrace and so it takes a while when more and more couples come out, until someone comes up to them.</p><p>"We're sorry, but may we join you? All the other seats are taken." A tall woman, maybe in her sixties, with bright blue eyes and white hair, asks them. Her tan skin makes her eyes even more striking, even in the near darkness.</p><p>"Yes, of course, please do," Brock nods and Jose even gets up and pulls the chair out for her.</p><p>"Oh thank you, darling. I'm Margaret and this is my husband Magnus," she introduces them and they all shake hands as Brock and Jose introduce themselves.</p><p>"Jose? You're Spanish?" she asks.</p><p>"Puerto Rican, but I live in LA now."</p><p>"And you, Brock?" her husband asks. He is also tall, a bit on the heavy side and looks like Santa Claus, Brock thinks.</p><p>"I'm originally from Canada, but I live in L.A. now, too. And where are you from? I think I hear a bit of an accent."</p><p>"And he should know about having an accent," Jose teases him.</p><p>"We're from Sweden."</p><p>"Oh how nice!" Brock gushes. "I'm like a quarter Swedish or something and I've been to Stockholm a while ago. You live there?"</p><p>"No," Magnus laughs about Brock's enthusiasm. "We're from a very small town up north. Just three hundred inhabitants."</p><p>"Up north? Like at the north pole?" Jose asks and waves for the waiter.</p><p>"No, that's even further north," Margaret smiles.</p><p>"But it real cold there, right? He from Toronto that's damn cold, too. Never seen so much snow in my life, Mary."</p><p>"Yeah, we have a lot of snow." She confirms.</p><p>"What do you want to drink?" Brock asks them when the waiter has arrived.</p><p>"What is it you're having?"</p><p>"Gin tonic. Oh, you could bring us two more," Brock decides, making use of the opportunity that the waiter is there.</p><p>"Make that four, we'll have the same," Magnus decides.</p><p>"You here to get away from the cold?" Jose asks curiously and places his hand on top of Brock's leg underneath the table, his fingertips gliding over the naked skin of his knee with comfortable familiarity.</p><p>"Yeah, that too" Margaret confirms. "But mainly we're here for our 25th wedding anniversary. We spent our honeymoon here and decided to come back. It's even more beautiful now, with the resorts they built and all."</p><p>"25 years, wow, that's a long time, mama." Jose nods his head as he speaks.</p><p>"It really is. Thirty years together, 25 married." She nods along with him.</p><p>"That's the goal, isn't it? No matter if you married or not, just stick together through thick and thin," Jose muses and Brock takes his hand that is still resting on his knee.</p><p>"It's not always easy and we've had our moments, but we don't regret it." Magnus adds. "And what are you doing here? You're here with your girlfriends or wives?" The question is asked good-naturedly, but still makes Brock a bit nervous. He doesn't really know how to reply without making it uncomfortable for all of them. Jose has no such reservations, of course.</p><p>"Ha! If you want we can flip a coin and then tell you who the wifey is," he guffaws. "We here together for our first vacation."</p><p>"Oh you are a couple, how sweet!" Margaret seems genuinely excited. "You know you two are the first real gay couple I've ever met. Otherwise this way up north we only get gay people on the TV."</p><p>"I think you'd be surprised," Brock can't help but snort. "My sister was married for years and had a couple of kids before she came out as a lesbian. Not everything is as it seems, no matter how small the village."</p><p>"What's the statistical statistics stuff?" Jose asks and turns towards Brock.</p><p>"Something like 5%, I think?"</p><p>"As in 5% of people are gay?" Magnus asks. They all wait for their drinks to be set on the table before they continue their talk. "That would be like 15 people in our village? I wonder who that could be!"</p><p>"Maybe old Sverre? He never got married and I don't think I've ever seen him with a woman?"</p><p>"I could google the exact percentage for Sweden, but my man here has banned cellphones for the time being." Brock says and wraps his free arm around Jose's shoulders.</p><p>"And you're right to do so, darling. It's horrible when all this people are only staring into their phones and don't talk to each other anymore." Margaret pats Jose's arm.</p><p>"You had your forty minutes of internet time today, toes. The rest of your time belongs to me," Jose smiles up at him and slurps the rest of his gin tonic. "And I'm a darling, you heard that?" He looks so proud and smug that Brock just has to kiss him.</p><p>"I heard, papi."</p><p>"There is this couple here at the resort, they have been here for four days… or is it five Magnus?"</p><p>"Which couple do you mean?"</p><p>"Gianna and TJ.She's always on the phone and he keeps ogling everything on two legs?"</p><p>"Mami, we know exactly who you're talking about!" Jose exclaims excitedly, Brock pulls him closer and they are off to kiki about the real tea at the resort until the bar closes and they stumble back to their room, so drunk they barely find the way.</p><p>"I still haven't got to suck your dick," Brock remembers when they are lying in bed beside each other, clad only in their underwear.</p><p>"You drunk… I'm more drunk. Can wake me up with a blowjob if you want," Jose slurs, barely awake.</p><p>"K… blowjob t'morrow mornin'… G'night." Brock repeats and closes his eyes, hopes that the bed will stop spinning soon.</p><p>"G'night."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's see who gets the reference to a documentary where the word 'ding-a-ling' plays a vital role, and has me still laughing three weeks after watching it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You better catch me bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important announcement: If you are expecting any kind of plot you've come to the wrong place....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4: You better catch me, bitch!</b>
</p><p>A loud groan, followed by a curse fills the penthouse and lets Jose know that Brock is up. He finds him sitting in bed, his head between his hands, eyes closed.</p><p>"Good morning sunshine!"</p><p>"Not so loud!" Another pitiful groan follows. "How are you up already? You had more to drink than me."</p><p>"Puerto Rican alcohol tolerance… and also you old as fuck." He smirks when Brock glares at him and decides that he should stop gloating and take care of his man instead. "Here, baby, open up," he tells him and places two ibuprofen in his mouth before he hands him a bottle of water, which Brock empties in one go.</p><p>"Fuck, how much did we drink last night? And Marge and Magnus had the same… you think they're still alive?"</p><p>"Met them when I went to get us some breakfast. They looked pretty alive, fresh and in colour to me. Told me to say hi to you and asked if we could repeat the night some time soon while we here."</p><p>"Urgh! God no! I'm only drinking water for the rest of the stay." Brock lets himself fall back, rolls onto his stomach and closes his eyes again.</p><p>"You want some coffee?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Fruit salad?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then have some more water at least. Come on, twinkle toes." Jose pats his butt lovingly.</p><p>"Fine," Brock sighs, sits back up and accepts another small bottle of water. "What time is it?" he asks when he is done.</p><p>"Nearly noon. You should go shower, so we on time for our picnic extravaganza." Brock makes a whining noise. "Or we can do it another day and you stay in bed?" Jose offers. And it's his willingness to adjust the plans he was so looking forward to, that makes Brock finally get out of bed.</p><p>"No, we're going. You already showered? Or do you wanna join me?"</p><p>"I'm gonna join you, but don't think I don't know you just want me with you so I can wash you and you can go on sleeping. I know your lazy ass when you hung over," Jose teases, but goes ahead into the bathroom, starts the water and gets undressed while Brock makes a pitstop at the toilet before he joins him.</p><p>They both quickly brush their teeth before they step into the shower. Brock really feels more dead than alive while the warm water rains down on him. Jose soaps them both up and even washes his hair. "That's what it gonna be like fifty years from now when I have to take care of you, boo?" There's laughter in Jose's voice before he tips Brock's head back and rinses his hair out.</p><p>"Maybe it'll be me taking care of you, who knows," Brock replies and takes a towel of the rack. He places it on Jose's head and rubs gently, then grabs another one and dries his own hair.</p><p>"Maybe," Jose agrees after a while. The fact that Brock can even imagine them still being together so far in the future, old and wrinkly, does weird things to his chest, heart and stomach. He doesn't burst into tears anymore now, like he did when Brock mentioned maybe getting married some time in the future, but it's not something that he takes for granted either. Just a year ago this moment, heck even just this vacation together, was so far out of reach he couldn't have dreamed it up. And now, here they are and Jose quickly pinches himself to make sure he is actually awake.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Brock asks him and must have seen it.</p><p>"Nothin," he says quickly.</p><p>"Did you just pinch yourself?" Brock takes his arm and when Jose follows his eyes he can see the red mark clearly. "You did! Why?"</p><p>"I didn't!" Jose lies and wraps the towel around his hips. The way Brock looks at him lets him know that he is aware of the lie, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he pulls him close by his hips and kisses him.</p><p>"Good morning." There is a gentle smile on his man's face when they break apart, his arms stay wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"Morning," Jose replies and puckers his lips a couple of times, asking for more kisses without words. Brock full-fills his wish and the pecks soon turn into a make-out session against the shower wall. "Had to make sure this was real and not a dream, you know, us talking about fifty years from now and all that," Jose confesses when they stop.</p><p>"If your head felt like mine, you'd know it isn't a dream," Brock jokes, slaps his butt and steps out of the shower.</p><p>"As long as you don't throw up, we good."</p><p>They get ready as they do most mornings when they are both home. Brock gets dressed in the bedroom, while Jose runs back and forth between bathroom and bedroom, always forgetting something. When they are both finally dressed Jose douses himself in aftershave and cologne, while Brock uses deodorant and forgoes the shaving. Jose trims his stubble, combs his hair back and puts on his hat, after spraying it with even more cologne, while Brock steps outside on the balcony to smoke. By the time they are done it's time to leave.</p><p>Henry hands them a backpack as well as a map, that Jose quickly passes on to Brock. Their way leads them along the beach, past palm trees, other hotels and resorts and a couple of fruit stands. The longer they walk the quieter it gets around them and by the time they reach their destination after about half an hour they are completely alone. They know they found their spot when they find alarge, light blue picnic blanket with several pillows on top. A bottle of champagne in a cooler, two glasses and a picnic basket are also waiting for them underneath a divi tree on the beach. A large rock a couple of meters away makes the location secluded, not visible from the pathways and picture-perfect for a romantic picnic.</p><p>"One has to give it to Henry, he really knows what he's doing. He must have prepared all this while we were walking here," Brock says, takes off his shoes and sits down on the blanket.</p><p>"Knew Henry was our man for the job. What's in there?" Jose asks and peeks into the basket. "Oh wow," he says and then takes out one plate after another with different salads, fruits, dips, bread and small cakes. He spreads out the feast and checks the backpack they were given. Sure enough plates, cutlery, soft drinks and more can be found in it. Once everything is unpacked, Jose lies back, props his head up on his hand and gets comfortable. "You gonna feed me?" It's meant as a joke, but Brock simply shrugs.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Can you give me some bread, cheese and fruits?" Brock fills a plate with the requested items, but then continues to actually feed Jose. After a couple of bites they both have to laugh. "This shit sure looks more comfortable on TV." With these words Jose sits back up and takes his plate from Brock so he can get himself something to eat.</p><p>"God, this is so good!" Brock moans once he has tried the food. "I really have to stop at the gym today. With all this delicious food I won't fit into my costumes anymore otherwise."</p><p>"I might join you, I could use a good work out as well. Otherwise I might lose my new flexibility," Jose agrees. "But you shouldn't worry about your weight, Brock. I think overall we both could use a couple of pounds more."</p><p>"You remember my love handles when we first got together. I got so fat."</p><p>"You weren't fat! You put on happy weight because you were finally eating like a normal person and not skipping meals because of your anxiety. And I liked it. It was cute." Jose smiles as he remembers the pictures from this time.</p><p>"It wasn't cute." Brock protests.</p><p>"Hey," Jose asks and places a hand on Brock's leg so he looks up. "It was cute, you were still hot and I liked it. Just accept it."</p><p>"Fine," Brock sighs and rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "But you always think I look cute. I could be Silky's weight and you'd still call me cute."</p><p>"Can you imagine?" Jose grins widely and then giggles. "But it would limit our love life, cause you sure as hell wouldn't go on top anymore. You'd squash me like those play-doh bugs in the game."</p><p>"Wait until I tell Silky that you just questioned his qualities as a lover."</p><p>"Ho, I didn't…" Jose bristles, then stops. "Ok, maybe I did," he chuckles and scoots back so his back is resting against the tree trunk. "Silky called me this morning while you were still asleep." Jose becomes serious.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Brock moves closer to him and places a pillow in his lap so he can balance his plate on it.</p><p>"Not really. The usual. Complained about some idiots online, talked about all the partying he done and how he got hit on but then went home alone. Got real weird when I told him what a dope time we having."</p><p>"I know I told you before and I know you don't wanna hear it, but I think Reggie is jealous of you."</p><p>"Why? If he wanna go on vacation he can."</p><p>"Jose, look at it from his perspective. He went on Drag Race with a plan. He wanted to be the next sensation, the next Miss Vanjie. And you know I love him, but it backfired for him, even though Ru loved him. Gigs got canceled, fans were put off by his behaviour. In the end he doesn't even win the money. And you, you came back, rocked the competition, got booked more than ever and have all these opportunities. And while we fucked it up for a while, in the end the fact still stands that we got each other out of drag race, not matter what else happens. Reggie wants all that: Money, admiration, fame, love. Ok, not necessarily in this order, but, you know. And you have it all." </p><p>"But he my best friend, Brock. He always has my back and he was there when you dumped my ass."</p><p>"I don't say that's not true, I know he is. But sometimes, like, I don't know. Sometimes the way he acts around me annoys me." Brock is done with his plate and places it in the empty picnic basket.</p><p>"Like how?" Jose hands him his empty plate as well.</p><p>"You remember the stupid fight we had on tour?"</p><p>"Still burned into my brain, boo."</p><p>"Before we finally talked when we got back, I talked to Steve, told him what was going on and asked him what I should do. And he, like, told me to accept that I am a control freak and that it will clash with your chaos and that all we could do was talk about it. He told me he'd fly in, if we didn't resolve it and lock us in or something. He calmed me down and reminded me of all the fun we had on tour and how much we love each other."</p><p>"Aw, I love Steve," Jose coos and places his hand over his heart.</p><p>"I wasn't there and I don't know what Reggie said to you, but when I saw him again first time after our fight he basically told me, that, like, I should be grateful that you didn't dump me, cause he would have done so. He made it sound like it was all my fault. Maybe he was just being shady, but it was all too fresh and I decided not to say anything to him because I didn't want to fight."</p><p>"He not your biggest fan no more, cause he had to listen to me cry one time too many after we ended. Then again when we were fucking around. He don't understand why I loved you so much… love you so much, even after all the shit we did. He knows we both fucked up, but he didn't see you cry. He never seen you, like I see you all the time, cause you always have your guard up when he around. He's a shady bitch, you a shady bitch and he kinda don't understand that you not like this with me."</p><p>"You could be right. I never thought about it like that." Brock contemplates it and lays down, between Jose's legs, places his head on his chest. "When he's around we're usually going out partying or just don't spend much time together. I don't think I ever had a really deep talk with him about anything. I tried once or twice, but he was being so extra I just gave up."</p><p>"Want me to talk to him?" Jose wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds him tight.</p><p>"I think I'll try on my own first and if I don't succeed… yeah. I'd love to be as close with Reggie as you are with Steve."</p><p>"I love Steve," Jose placed a kiss on Brock's hair.</p><p>"Sorry, boo, he's taken," Brock chuckles.</p><p>"You such a dumb-ass sometimes."</p><p>"Just sometimes?" Brock asks and strokes his nose over the exposed skin of Jose's chest, kisses his collar bone, then his neck.</p><p>"Mmmh, rest of the time you alright," Jose smirks before he leans down and seeks out Brock's mouth with his. The kiss starts slow, but becomes deeper after a couple of minutes. To get more comfortable Jose slides down and rests his head on the pillow, before they continue their make-out session.</p><p>"Aren't you glad right now I'm not heavier," Brock mutters against his lips, then slips it back into Jose's mouth before he can reply.</p><p>"Don't care," Jose says once he's able to, then pulls Brock back down to him. Their tongues battle as they both breathe heavily. Brock slips one leg between Jose's and starts moving his hips, grinding down on him, rubbing his growing erection against Jose's thigh. Jo moves with him, moans loudly and grabs Brock's ass with both hands so he can pull him even closer.</p><p>"God, Jo… fuck," Brock moans and rips their lips apart to breathe, but doesn't stop moving his hips.</p><p>"Brock… if we don't stop I'm gonna come in my fuckin' pants." Jose replies, equally out of breath and horny as hell.</p><p>"Get rid of them then," Brock orders and slips his own shorts down. They are made of a sweat material, so it's a lot easier than taking off Jose's tight jeans shorts. He manages in the end and Jose knows he is absolutely no help, squirming for as much skin contact as he can get. "Fuck, we need to get off this blanket or we'll ruin it," Brock remembers just before Jose finds his lips again.</p><p>"Shit!" Jose slumps down on the blanket. Then he remembers something and sits up. Quickly he digs through his fanny pack and takes out Brock's wallet that he has in there. With a triumphant cry he holds up the condoms, throws the wallet down on the blanket. "Put it on," he tells Brock as he pushes one of the squares in his hand.</p><p>"You serious?" Brock sniggers.</p><p>"Do I look like I'm joking? You know, neither of us is prepped and even a blow job would be too risky. We won't go back with cum-stains on us or anything else." When Brock takes too long Jose takes the condom back, rips the foil open and puts it on Brock himself. Then he lies back down, grabs the front of Brock's shirt and pulls him back down between his legs, Brock's arms coming to rest on each side of Jose's head. This time their crotches touch directly, hard cock sliding against hard cock, the slickness of the condoms helping. They kiss deeply as they grind and rut against one another, Jose's hands on Brock's ass dictating the pace.</p><p>"Can't… this is not…can't come like this," Brock gasps after a while. They are both on the brink, but can't make it over. And as nice as this is, they are still somehow in public and shouldn't take unnecessary risk.</p><p>Jose slips a hand between them, takes both of their dicks in his hand and holds them closer, starts moving up and down. Bock keeps circling his hips, but it's still not enough. Jose slips his other hand down as well and Brock has to lift his hips just a tad. He groans at the loss of contact. A second later he groans again, because his balls are being massaged gently. Now it's enough! It only takes a couple of strokes and they both come; Brock with a gasp and Jose with a loud moan. Then they look at each other and start laughing, can't believe what they just did.</p><p>"We losing it, toes. We can't behave on a fucking public beach," Jose states as he takes his condom off, ties it.</p><p>"I know. I can't believe we just did that. We're turning into horny teenagers." Brock agrees and takes his condom off as well and places it in a paper napkin, then holds it out for Jose so he can place his there, too.</p><p>"We always horny, just not in public." Jose pulls his shorts back up.</p><p>"God, I hope no one saw us."</p><p>"I hope no one filmed us! Maybe this one of these places where some fucker is filming."</p><p>"It would not make for a good porn movie. All one could see is my naked ass moving around and you had your hands there most of the time."</p><p>"Then you better put your shorts back on before someone posts your ding-a-ling anyway." Both keep laughing as Brock puts his shorts back on. When their eyes meet however they are right back where they started within seconds: Kissing each other silly on the blanket. This time Jose's on top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A large screen is set up on the beach, lanterns illuminate the huge round beach beds that are set up, one for each couple. Also each couple has a table and drinks are already waiting there for them. When asked both Jose and Brock chose beer, thinking it is a much safer choice than more champagne or cocktails. Brock takes a sip of his beer before he leans back against the cushionsand Jose takes his own bottle with him as he snuggles up to his man.</p><p>"Have you seen this movie before?" he asks.</p><p>"Yes, I have, but way back when it came out. You?" Brock replies.</p><p>"Once during a movie night with friends at school, but I didn't pay too much attention."</p><p>"Too busy making out with your boyfriend?"</p><p>"No, girlfriend at the time," Jose says and presses his lips against Brock's cheek. "But I like making out with you wayyy more, even though you all scratchy right now."</p><p>"You are not clean shaven either, papi," Brock points out and Jose just chuckles and then takes a sip of his beer. Henry walks up to the screen, a microphone in hand.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to welcome you to our weekly movie night under the stars. Today we will show "Notting Hill" staring Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant. I hope you enjoy the movie. Afterwards we all invite you to stay and dance away to the most romantic movie songs of all times. Thank you!"</p><p>"Oh, dance night. Think we can stay and watch these straight people get it on on the dance floor?" Jose tilts his head up to look at Brock.</p><p>"If you behave during the movie."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" he pushes himself up in a sitting position and Brock flinches, because he uses his stomach to do so.</p><p>"It means: No indecent yelling when you don't like something, no insults, no throwing something at the screen, no sucking noises, no kicking of other people's seats and keep your hands out of my pants," Brock lists the things Jose has actually done in the past when they were at the movie theater.</p><p>"You boring," Jose huffs and pouts but then has to laugh. He knows he's done all of the things Brock just listed. He lies back down in Brock's arms and puckers his lips again to get another kiss before the movie starts.</p><p>Jose really does behave this time and even manages to whisper his comments at a volume so only Brock hears him.</p><p>Brock surprises him when he quietly mouths along the words of the theme song when the couple on screen kisses for the first time. "All day long I can hear people talking out loud. But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd. Try as they may they can never define what's being said between your heart and mine. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me."</p><p>"You bet!" Jose whispers back and lets his fingers find the patch of skin that is exposed at the top of Brock's shirt.</p><p>"There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me."</p><p>"Try and get rid of me."</p><p>"The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall."</p><p>"If I can hold your tall ass." Brock gives him a look that says 'really?!'</p><p>"You say it best," Jose smiles widely at that, happy about the compliments. This is so romantic. "…when you say nothing at all." Brock continues and tries to keep a straight face, but fails.</p><p>"Asshole!" Jose's voice can be heard over the movie as he slaps Brock's chest hard. Brock erupts in a fit of giggles, that Jose and some other people soon join.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They stay after the movie is over, because they spot Magnus and Margaret at a table and join them again. Brock tells the story of his hang-over and Jose recounts their day and their picnic trip, but leaves out the dirty details. A make-shift dance-floor has been set up in the sand and some couples sway to whatever cheesy songs the DJ plays for them.</p><p>"Oh, I wish I could dance like this." Margaret gushes and watches the dancing couples enviously when an upbeat Salsa rhythm is played. None of the couples are particularly good and Jose wonders what some of them are even doing. There are only four people who know the correct steps and only two out of those are in rhythm. "I've always wanted to learn Salsa, but Magnus here is not a big dancer and also there's not much of an opportunity where we are from." Jose exchanges a look with Brock, then gets up from his chair.</p><p>"Senorita, may I have this dance?" he bows down in front of the elder woman and holds out his hand with a large smile.</p><p>"Oh, darling, really. I can't dance Salsa." She is hesitant.</p><p>"I'm gonna teach ya. Come on!" He insists and helps her up when she takes his hand. They kick off their shoes before he leads her to the dance floor in the sand. Slowly, he shows her the steps, then leads her through the moves.</p><p>"Darling, this is so fast," she laughs when she stumbles again, but Jose keeps her upright.</p><p>"You can also fake it, Mary. Just swing your hips like this and shuffle your feet a bit," he tells her and shows her how to move her hips the right way.</p><p>"Are you a professional dancer?" she laughs when she sees what he's doing.</p><p>"Just Puerto-Rican," he avoids answering the question directly and twirls her around. When the song ends, he carefully dips her back and they both laugh. Brock and Magnus applaud when they get back to the table.</p><p>"Did you see that Magnus? Your old wife knows how to dance Salsa!" Margaret is still out of breath as she sits down beside her husband.</p><p>"You looked good out there, papi," Brock compliments and pecks Jose's lips when he's back in his seat.</p><p>"Coming from you, twinkle toes, that's a real ass compliment. " Jose feels really proud when he hears the praise and also sees it in Brock's eyes. "He's a ballerina," Jose tells their new friends.</p><p>"Was… was a ballet dancer," Brock laughs.</p><p>"Your feet are still fucked up, so I get to say "is"."</p><p>"See, I told you," Margaret tells her husband. "The first time we saw you, I told him that you had to have some ballet training because of the way you carry yourself."</p><p>"Nailed it!" Jose exclaims.</p><p>"And what do you think he does?" Brock asks curiously and points to Jose.</p><p>"Oh, that's harder… I don't know. Maybe something in showbiz? You said you're from L.A. and there's something about you… Jose, I think you belong on stage. I don't know, if that really is your job, though or you're like… an account by day, but you absolutely should be on stage."</p><p>"You good. Real good," Jose is genuinely impressed by her assessment.</p><p>"So you are? Am I right? Are you an actor?"</p><p>"That's one way to look at it," Brock sniggers.</p><p>"Bitch, you doing the same stupid shit as me, so stop laughing," Jose swats at his chest.</p><p>"True," Brock nods. "You got your phone here?"</p><p>"Yeah, need to take some cute ass pics of us. Why?"</p><p>"How about we show them? I'm sure you still have those videos of the tour saved."</p><p>"You bet I do," Jose says with pride, because the videos of him and Brock on stage together during their first tour are his favorite thing ever. He hands his phone to Brock, who unlocks it with his pin, then flips through the videos he has saved and throws him an incredulous look when he realises how many naked pics and videos of him Jose has saved up. Then he chooses a video of the two of them dancing to a Rihanna remix that features both the elegance and sluttiness of Brooke Lynn and the hood style and heart of Vanjie.</p><p>Brock moves his chair closer to their the elder couple while Jose gets up and stands behind them, so he can see the video as well.</p><p>"Oh my god! That's you?" Margaret gasps when the camera zooms in on their faces and she realises what she is watching.</p><p>"Kind of," Brock chuckles. "We're professional drag queens and this is what we do for a living."</p><p>"Unbelievable!" Magnus says. "Are you in Vegas or something? I've never seen anything like this!"</p><p>"You're both so beautiful!"</p><p>"I used to be in a couple of Vegas shows. We also touring, did some Broadway and West end, TV shows. Brock is a host on a TV show in Canada… we kinda do it all for the money money money."</p><p>"So, you are both dancers, just in women's clothes. This is so good! Let us know if you ever come to Sweden and we will come and see your show!" Margaret is so enthusiastic about it she is basically vibrating in her chair.</p><p>"I think we have a show coming up in Stockholm. I'll check it later and let you know tomorrow," Brock promises.</p><p>"But if you are both dancers then why are you sitting here with us old folk and aren't out there dancing?" Magnus asks.</p><p>"Dunno if all these straight couples would like us romancing it up on the dance floor," Jose replies, uncharacteristically shy. He is usually never like this, but he is not home, he knows none of these people and he can't remember when he was in an all straight environment for days the last time. Surely not since he moved out of his mother's house at seventeen.</p><p>"Oh darling, if they do, just ignore them. Idiots can be found everywhere, even here in paradise," Margaret turns around and pats his arm.</p><p>"You know what, Margaret is right," Brock decides and gets up. "You wanna dance?" he asks Jose just as a new song comes on.</p><p>"Really?" Jose's eyes widen.</p><p>"Really. Let's go dance."</p><p>"We've never danced together like this," Jose says as they make their way to the beach dance-floor.</p><p>"Then that's a good time for it. Question only is, if you gonna let me lead," Brock smirks. He wraps his arms around Jose's waist, while Jose's wrap around his neck, his head resting on his shoulder and they start to sway to the song.</p><p>"J.Lo played this. It's Maid in Manhattan."</p><p>"What?" Brock doesn't understand what he is taking about.</p><p>"The song, 'Fall again' is from the movie 'Maid in Manhattan' and J.Lo plays the lead."</p><p>"You're right. I love the movie. The kid is so cute."</p><p>"And Ralph Fines is kinda hot in it."</p><p>"Urgh… he can't be hot in anything. He is Voldemort," Brock scrunches up his face and Jose guffaws, then hides his face in Brock's shoulder again.</p><p>"You can't turn away, the past is said and done. I need us to carry on," Jose mouths along with the words, the words spoken against Brock's neck. When Jose looks up and smiles, he gets lost in Brock's eyes and kisses him while they keep dancing.</p><p>They break apart with laughter when the next song starts and they both recognise it, like almost all other couples. Strangely most men flee the dance floor, while the women rush over to dance, singing along with the famous song.</p><p>"Can you do it?" Jose asks Brock mischievously and of course Brock knows what he's talking about.</p><p>"Sure, we did similar stuff on tour all the time. And if we fall, at least it's sand and not a hard stage floor," Brock agrees.</p><p>"Let's show these straight people how you do it," Jose exclaims excitedly and they start re-enacting the choreography of Dirty Dancing's 'Time of my life'- at least the parts they remember.</p><p>At first no one really takes notice of what they are doing. They scream the lyrics along with the rest of the people, goof off by twirling each other around and give each other exaggerated longing looks, before having a giggle fit. Then however Brock lifts Jose up and twirls him, just like in the movie and a circle forms around them. Aware of the audience they get a bit more serious about what they are doing and start the show for real.</p><p>"There's no stage to jump off," Brock laughs when he remembers what's next.</p><p>"You can do it," Jose laughs and watches when Brock jumps up and does the triple tour barefoot, in his shorts and T-shirt. The crows cheers when he lands. "That's my ballerina!" Jose yells with glee and winks at Margaret and Magnus, who have joined the crowd watching them. Jose dances over to them and dances with Margaret again, while Brock dances with a couple of other women, until their eyes catch when they know the big moment is coming.</p><p>"You ready?" Brock yells over to him.</p><p>"You better catch me, bitch!" Jose yells back before he starts running, jumps and Brock holds him over his head in the iconic pose of the movie. "Yes! I'm flying!" Jo screams over the applause of the spectators. Brock nearly drops him because he starts laughing so hard. He manages to get him down safely and they exchange a couple of kisses between laughter and then simply goof around some more for the rest of the song.</p><p>When it ends and they leave the dance floor with Margaret and Magnus and walk back over to their table, they get stopped a couple of times and are complimented and praised and even get friendly pats on the backs from their volleyball buddies.</p><p>"Here," Magnus says when they sit back down and hands Jose his cell phone. "I don't know much, but I know you don't need to unlock the phone to take pictures and videos. I hope I got it all."</p><p>"You filmed our dance?" Brock exclaims happily, excited that they have this moment on camera.</p><p>"I hope so." Jose checks his phone and clicks through the video. It's all there. The whole dance.</p><p>"Magnus, I could kiss ya!" Magnus only taps his right cheek with one finger and Jose places a loud smooch on it. Then he watches the whole video, keeps replaying it and shows his favorite parts to Brock. "Hey, Brock?"</p><p>"Yes, Jose, you can upload the video on instagram with whatever crazy caption you've come up with. Don't forget to tag me."</p><p>"How did you…?" Jose is speechless.</p><p>"I know you, papi." Brock chuckles and kisses him softly.</p><p>Ten minutes later two clips of the video are uploaded to Jose's instagram account. Caption says:Miss Vanjie, Miss Brooke Lynn, Do a spin, do a dip, just jump on the dick. #nobodyputmytwinkletoesinthecorner #dirtydancingdonetheVanjieway #Brocktakin'metonewHytes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jose in the wilderness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go again...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5: Jose in the wilderness</b>
</p><p>Brock is woken up by quiet chuckles, but refuses to open his eyes. He simply wants to stay right in this moment, warm and comfortable in bed in the semi-dark. There is only one thing that would make this even nicer.He groans quietly and seeks behind him with his right hand, hoping to find his boyfriend still in bed. He sighs when his palm finally touches Jose's hip.</p><p>"Oh you up." The familiar voice sounds way too perky for Brock's taste.</p><p>"Mmmmh." A sigh.</p><p>"Oh, you're in this kinda mood." Jose is amused, but follows Brock's unspoken invitation. It's rare that Jose is up before Brock and it is even rarer that Brock is in 'this kind of mood', like Jose puts it. Sometimes it just happens.</p><p>The bed moves a bit and then Jose's warm body presses up against his back and his right arm wraps around Brock's waist and holds him tight. Brock can't keep in the content sigh that escapes his lips. Now it is truly the perfect moment.</p><p>Jose's finger slowly wander over his chest, glide through the stubble of chest hair and along his breast bone. Up and down, up and down, slowly and gently.</p><p>A brush of his lips against Brock's neck. Jose kisses his skin, tickles it with the tip of his tongue. He slowly kisses down, to his shoulder blade and back. It's gentle and matches the tender touches on his chest. Brock sighs again and shuffles backwards, even closer to the warmth of his boyfriend.</p><p>He concentrates on the feeling of Jose's lips and fingers against his skin and notices when the kisses change. When Jose reaches his neck again,  wets the spot with his tongue, lets it glide over it, licks it, before he sucks. He stops for a second, teases Brock's neck with his teeth, before he sucks again.</p><p>"Can I give you hickey?" Jose asks quietly, his breath warm against the wet spot in Brock's skin. Usually they avoid leaving marks, because they are always a pain to cover in photo shoots or on TV. Brock wouldn't mind them too much in live shows, because Brooke Lynn is a slut. But with his heightened TV presence these days it's not that easy, at least not with spots as visible as this one. But here and now, with more than two weeks with nothing to worry about? Suddenly he wants this, wants Jose to mark him. It will remind him of this moment, this perfect morning, when he can lie in bed as lazy as he wants to be, while the man he loves is showering him with caresses. Yes, he wants it and the thought is so sexy he feels his dick stir underneath the covers.</p><p>"Yes!" he breathes and finally Jose's lips are back to sucking on his neck and the sounds of it can be heard in the otherwise silent room. Jose gently adds his teeth to the mix and seems to make sure he does a thorough job at marking him. Once he is done he pulls back and must be looking at his work. Brock just lies there and waits for what he will do next. He seems satisfied, because he simply places a soft kiss on the spot and then goes back to kissing and licking every inch of Brock's back, that he can reach without moving away from him.</p><p>Jose's hand starts wandering south, down the breast bone again and on to his stomach. Jose moves his hand underneath the blanket and dips his fingers in Brock's belly button. It tickles and makes him chuckle, but he tries not to squirm too much. He wants Jose's hands further down around his cock, but he doesn't give him what he wants. He just continues with the soft touches to his skin, his belly, his hip, hipbone and upper thigh… and then wanders back up.</p><p>By the time he finally moves his hand to his right butt cheek, pays the skin there the same attention as he did to his front, Brock is hard. He needs more and reaches behind him again, pulls Jose's hips tightly against him and starts moving his hips. It's not really helping because of the blanket and Jose's shorts between them. And also Jose is not moving with him, not speeding up his hand and not changing the kisses on his back to something more passionate.</p><p>Instead, he takes Brock's hand and places it back on his own leg, where it lay before.</p><p>"Jose." He whines and is not ashamed of it at all. He'd beg too, if that's what Jose wants to move this along.</p><p>"Shush." A kiss placed on the back of his head and then the hand is gone from his ass.</p><p>He whines again. He feels pressure against his shoulder and follows Jose's lead. He lays down on his stomach and rests his head on his arms, eyes still closed. Jose straddles his thighs but doesn't give him any skin contact at first. Then more kisses on his back follow, this time not only on his right side, but everywhere: his left side gets the same attention, the middle of his back gets some licks, before he blows cold air on his hot, wet skin.</p><p>He starts squirming again when Jose reaches his lower back, but doesn't remove the blanket. He nibbles on the spot where the dimples are, just above his ass and dips his tongue in the same spot. Brock squirms more and grinds his hips into the mattress to get some friction. Jose stops him by sitting down on his thighs. His weight presses him into the mattress and he can't move anymore.</p><p>Brock gasps when just one finger on each side dances down over the bow of his rips. The kisses keep coming and now the touches are back as well, all over his back, his shoulders, up his arms, his neck and into his hair.</p><p>Jose leans forward and his body comes to rest on Brock's, hot skin against hot skin. He can feel Jose's erection against his ass through all the fabric in between. For once Jose remains silent when he starts moving his hips, but Brock groans.</p><p>The tickling, sucks, kisses, nibbles and pressure of Jose's weight on top of him are so sensual, it drives him crazy. Yet, he can't do anything but lie there.</p><p>Well, he could, if he really wanted to, but he knows his man and he knows this torture will all be worth it in the end. He doesn't know what his plan is, but moments like this usually end with really good sex or blow jobs. So he waits.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity Jose lifts his hips and removes the blanket. Brock is still naked from last night because he doesn't mind sleeping naked. Jose doesn't like it, for whatever reason, and Brock prays that he will lose his shorts as well.</p><p>The kisses now move to his butt cheeks, make him yelp when soft bites are added. He gets even louder when Jose licks him, lets his tongue dip down in the valley between his buttocks, just once. He opens his legs a bit, hopes Jose will either continue or move further down to his balls. He just places one kiss to his taint and then moves away.</p><p>There is some rustling and this time his wish for skin is granted.He can finally feel the hot skin of Jose's cock against his ass. His weight comes back as well as he leans forward and the chill from the air is once more replaced by warm skin.</p><p>"This what you wanted, toes?" Jose whispers in his ear. "Some cuddles in the morning?"</p><p>"Yes," he confirms and lift his hips the little bit that he can without much effort, and moves them.</p><p>"Relax." His hips are nudged down again and he moans loudly as his hard on is pressed into the sheets again. With maddening slowness Jose continues the torture of touches and kisses without moving at all otherwise. The sensory overload has Brock in such a haze, that he is surprised when Jose moves his hips and his dick glides against his ass with a smoothness that means that he got the lube from the side of the bed and applied it.</p><p>Jose keeps Brock's hips still with his hands, but moves his own against Brock's ass. He spreads his butt a bit and Brock can feel Jose's dick between his cheeks. He doesn't tense, doesn't even care, if Jose is gonna try and fuck him. Deep down he knows he won't, because he's not prepped and not ready, and if there is something they both don't like in bed, it's pain.</p><p>Jose's upper body comes back down on his back, but his hips keep moving. Brock moans loudly when Jose's cock bumps against his opening, then glides up towards his back and past. The contact shoots straight to his dick and makes him grip the sheets. Jose does it again and again without ever taking his lips and tongue off his neck and back.</p><p>"Yes, fuck, Brock." Jose's movements don't get much faster, but Brock knows by the sound of his voice that he is close. He keeps moving his hips, his cock slidingbetween Brock's ass until his hips stutter, the head of his cock bumping harder against Brock's sphincter but doesn't penetrate. Instead Brock can feel a hot wetness there as Jose comes on his skin. It's what he needs, Brock's hips buck and he comes, too, groaning into his arm.</p><p>"Did you just come from this?" Jose asks him incredulously, still lying on his back.</p><p>"I did," he chuckles, surprised about it himself.</p><p>"My plan was to give you a blowjob in a second. You suddenly lack all self-control?" Jose swats his ass as he climbs off him.</p><p>"Hey, you didn't say anything. How was I supposed to know that?" Brock rolls over on his back and gets away from the wet spot he left on the bed. Only when he has already rolled around, does he remember that he will now leave another one with Jose's wetness. Well, house-keeping will have to change the sheets anyway.</p><p>"You usually don't come from me rutting against your ass," Jose points out and sits up.</p><p>"Guess today I am. Also it's been a while, you know." He still can't say it. It's absolutely ridiculous. He can talk about the weirdest shit and his kinkiest fantasies with Jose, but when it comes to this…asking for it… it's like his tongue gets glued to the roof of his mouth.</p><p>"Since you bottomed? Yeah, true. Get ready tonight and we can change that."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. You want me to fuck you, I'm not gonna say no. I'm crazy, but not that crazy, toes," Jose laughs loudly and pecks his lips. "And now get up. We need to shower and brush our teeth, because I want a real kiss and some breakfast. You made me hungry." Jose is out of bed, before he has even stopped speaking.</p><p>"You are such a power bottom." Brock shakes his head as he follows him.</p><p>"And you are such a… not power top."</p><p>"You mean submissive?" He takes his toothbrush as Jose turns on the water of the shower.</p><p>"That the word?"</p><p>"I don't think I'm submissive," he protests.</p><p>"You love it, when I tell you how we gonna fuck. If you'd be a bottom, you'd be one of these sissy boys. Being all "Yes daddy" and shit." Jose joins him by the sink, takes his own toothbrush and snatches the toothpaste out of his hands.</p><p>Brock snorts. "I've never called you daddy!"</p><p>"You call me papi. That the same."</p><p>"Is not!"</p><p>"Is too! What do you think it means? And you started it before we were fuckin', letting me know what kinda ho you are in bed."</p><p>"You call me mommy sometimes. What's this then?" Brock tries to argue.</p><p>"You call yourself mommy!I'm just being sarcastic. And I never do it in bed, cause I'm a real gay boy. But what it is, this mommy thing, I can tell ya: Fifty ways of fucked up, that's what it is!" Brock has to laugh and accidentally swallows some of the foam. He starts coughing and Jose pats his back, grinning around his toothbrush.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast Henry is already waiting for them to drive them to the starting point of their hike.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna change?" Brock asks Jose again, just to be sure. Jose is wearing some sort of jumpsuit for men that has less fabric than his usual shorts and shirt combo. The top is made like a wide tank top, the bottom very tight and the whole thing is green camouflage. Also he wears Toms with it. While they are very comfy and look good with the outfit, Brock isn't sure it is the best look for a hike. They don't know how narrow or steep the ways will be.</p><p>"Stop bitching about my outfit! I'm not saying shit about your shoes clashing horribly with the rest of your clothes," Jose bites back and makes Brock look down on himself. Now that he thinks about it, the light blue shirt and black and grey shorts, might not be the greatest choice to go with his white and neon-green trainers. "Hurry up! We not changing for a hike!" Jose calls and is already sitting in the car.</p><p>"Have you ever been on a hike?" Brock asks him suspiciously.</p><p>"No, but I've been shopping. That's a lot of walking too, right?" Jose smirks and Brock can't help but laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, just with a lot more retail." He points out and hopes that this will go smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jose in civilisation is an experience. Jose is the wilderness is… wild. They meet their guide Pepe in a hutch in what seems like the middle of nowhere. There's only green around them and not another soul in sight. Brock does a double take when he sees Pepe, but then quickly greets him before things get awkward.</p><p>The each get a backpack with equipment and food and then start the track up the Jamanota mountain. For the first twenty minutes Brock expects that Jose will start asking 'Are we there yet' any second, judging by the look on his face, but then he relaxes and seems to enjoy it. The path isn't as steep as Brock feared, but rocky. The earth is reddish-brown and cactuses as tall as Jose line the way.</p><p>"Anyone ever fallen into them?" Jose asks Pepe and points to one of them.</p><p>"Not on my watch, but we had some people slipping before, so please watch your steps," he advises and walks in front of them. Brock watches him, takes in his height, his build, the color of skin and the way he walks.</p><p>"Eyes, up here, bitch! If you not stop ogling our guide, Imma push you into one of the large ass cactus and hope it stings your dick and ho ass!" Jose whispers threateningly in Brock's direction and surprises him.</p><p>"What? I wasn't…"</p><p>"You been staring at him since we met him. I know he your kind of jush, but I'm right here! You better think twice before you roll those dice."</p><p>The misquoted lyrics make Brock chuckle. "I swear I wasn't ogling him. Yes, I was looking at him and yes, objectively speaking he's a very attractive man. It isn't what makes me look at him, though."</p><p>"No?" Jose doesn't believe him. The frown on his face speaks volumes.</p><p>"Describe to me what you see when you look at him."</p><p>"Thin guy, tan skin, dark hair, firm butt, good looking," Jose shrugs unimpressed.</p><p>"You really don't see it?"</p><p>"See what?"</p><p>"Papi, change the haircut, add some tattoos and a lot more sass and attitude and he could be your doppelgänger!"</p><p>"My what?"</p><p>"He looks like you."</p><p>"He does not."</p><p>"He does! That's why I was staring at him, because I was a second away from asking him if he's adopted or something."</p><p>"Maybe I'm adopted? Would explain my idiot brothers…" Jose muses.</p><p>"Uhm, you're the spitting image of your mother, boo."</p><p>"Right…" Jose nods and Brock can't help but smile about the contemplative look on his boyfriends face. "Hey Pepe!" He calls out.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What your last name?" Brock bites his lip hard to keep from laughing.</p><p>"Geerman. Why?"</p><p>"Just… you adopted?" Jose continues and gives him his most charming smile when he turns around towards them, a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Not that I know of. Why?"</p><p>"I was just telling Jose that I think you two look a lot alike," Brock decides to intervene before the guide will get freaked out, run off and leave them here.</p><p>"It happens." Pepe is not impressed at all and keeps walking.</p><p>"Heyyy, twinkletoes?"</p><p>"Yes?" He already knows what's coming, has been waiting for it since he pointed out the likeness.</p><p>"Who sexier? Him or me?" Because he knew it was coming, Brock has already prepared his answer. He grabs Jose by his waist, pulls him against him and kisses him hard.</p><p>"That answer enough?" he asks and licks his lips when he pulls back.</p><p>"For now," Jose smirks. Brock rolls his eyes and takes Jose's hand in his.</p><p>"Come on, let's catch up before we get lost." Pepe hasn't taken notice of their kissing-stop and so they quicken their steps, hands linked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The view from the top of the mountain is breathtaking, even though it is only 188 meters high. From up here, it feels like you can see the whole island, green everywhere up to the long beaches. They take a lot of pictures and Pepe explains the layout of the island, tells them some about the history and gives a short talk about the plants and the nature around them.</p><p>They decide to have their picnic up here and spread out the blankets and different kinds of food on the ground.</p><p>"What kind of animals do you have here?" Jose asks during their lunch.</p><p>"Iguanas, donkeys and wild goats would be the most common on the island. The goats however nearly destroyed the eco system when they became too many."</p><p>"Aw, but goats are cute. My grandpa had some back in Puerto Rico. And chicken. But I liked the goats better. They hop around when they young and follow you 'round when you treat them nice. I had a baby goat one summer when we went back to see family. Called her 'Pickles' like the family on the Rugrats. I really loved her."</p><p>"Aw, what happened to her after you left?" Brock asks, his heart melting at the idea of little Jose running around with a baby goat.</p><p>"Dunno. We didn't go back for years and when I got back, she was not there. Think they sold her or killed her. She was a real good goat," Jose says sadly.</p><p>"Aw, papi, I'm sorry." Brock gives his shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>"You know, we could get a house with a garden and then build a huge stable and stuff and we could get a baby goat. And a mini pig! Oh, and one of these little horses so Riley can learn how to ride. I saw that on the tubes once."</p><p>"Uhm, no." Brock just shakes his head. It's better not to get into this discussion now. "So, Iguanas. cool," he turns back to Pepe. "Any snakes?"</p><p>"Yeah, there used to be a lot of rattlesnakes, but sadly their numbers decreased drastically in the last twenty years."</p><p>"Rattlesnakes?" Suddenly Jose is up, off the blanket and standing on a rock a couple of feet away. "You let us walk round here with rattlesnakes? Uh-uh, no mama! I ain't doing no snakes! Rattle or other. What's this? Arubian Horrorstory? What next? The horror clown? Zombies?"</p><p>"Jose, you should get off this rock. The likelihood of you falling is much higher than a snake getting you," Pepe points out and Brock leans back against the blanket. This can take a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Once they have packed everything up and Jose has left his rock, they take the other path down the mountain, so they can get to their floating snorkelling location. The path now is steeper than before, but less rocky and overall the same length of about three miles. Pepe is leading the way again and Brock and Jose follow. First they walk side by side and just talk, but then Jose gets slower and falls back a bit. They are about half way down when Brock gets a weird gut feeling. They are still talking, but Jose's replies get shorter. He misses opportunities to tease him and something is just off. Brock stops and waits until Jose reaches him.</p><p>"You ok?" he asks him and tries to catch his eyes under the shield of his hat.</p><p>"Sure. Why you asking?" Jose shrugs.</p><p>"I don't know. Just had a weird feeling," Brock tells him truthfully and holds out his hand. Jose takes it and for a while they walk side by side again until Jose gets slower once again. Brock adjusts his pace, and turns to look at Jose when he keeps clinging to his hand more and more. Jose is tense, his jaw clenched, eyes narrowed. To most people he'd look like he is concentrating on the path in front of them. Brock knows this look though and he doesn't like it at all. It's pain. "Your knee?" He asks.</p><p>"Fine," Jose mutters, but avoids his eyes.</p><p>"Ok, stop!" Brock brings them both to a halt. "Don't lie to me. What's going on? Is it your knee?" he looks down to Jose's left knee but can't see anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>"It's the other knee. I can barely walk," Jose admits and Brock looks down to the right knee.</p><p>"Fuck, Jo, it's really swollen," he says and quickly kneels down in front of him to take a closer look. "Did you slip or did something happen?" He touches it carefully and feels how hot the skin is.</p><p>"No, nothing. It just started hurting and now it's like… it feels like the other one when I fuck it up, Brock." When he looks up there are tears in Jose's eyes. It's not only the pain, it's also fear. Dancing with one damaged knee is a problem. Dancing with two damaged knees might be impossible.</p><p>"Hey, it's gonna be ok. If you didn't slip or twist it today, then it'll be ok."</p><p>"How do you know? I don't even know how to make it down this fucking mountain."</p><p>"I just know that whatever it is, we will make it work, ok?" Brock promises him and pulls him in a sideway hug.</p><p>"Hey, you're ok?" Pepe has come back up to them.</p><p>"Jose's knee is acting up. Do we still have some ice?" Brock asks him.</p><p>"Did you fall?" Pepe crouches down as well to take a closer look.</p><p>"No, old injury." It's not really a lie, but not really the truth either.</p><p>"Oh ok. Let's sit down then." They are alone, so they sit down in the middle of the path and Brock quickly places the rest of the ice cubes on Jose's knee and puts the leg in his lap.</p><p>"You ok like this?"</p><p>"Yeah," Jose nods and gives his hand a squeeze. "How far is it until we reach the ocean?"</p><p>"About halfway there now." Pepe replies. "But we have to get you down first."</p><p>"You think you can walk down?" Brock wonders.</p><p>"I dance with it," Jose shrugs unenthusiastically.</p><p>"Yes, but with a bandage and painmeds."</p><p>"I'm gonna try," Jose decides. They wait a couple more minutes until the ice has melted and then get back up. Jose hands his backpack to Pepe so he carries less weight. It kind of works for another fifteen minutes, until Jose gasps in pain and stumbles. It's only Brock's quick reaction that keeps him from falling.</p><p>"Put your weight on me. I'm gonna help you," Brock instructs and wraps one arm around Jose. They try going on like this, but once Jose is basically hopping down on one leg, Brock decides to make an executive decision. "Pepe? Can you go ahead and contact Henry so he can pick us up at the closest stop possible?"</p><p>"I have my phone with me, I'm gonna call him," Pepe nods.</p><p>"What about the snorkeling?"</p><p>"Not today, papi. Not with you in pain. I'll give you my backpack now and then I'm gonna give you a piggyback ride down, ok?"</p><p>"Brock, no, I'm too heavy," Jose protests.</p><p>"Either that or I'll have Pepe get some kind of stretcher or something and have them carry you down on it. But you are not walking down this path." Jose seeks his eyes with his and must see the determination.</p><p>"Fine, piggyback ride it is." He sighs deeply, but then puts on Brock's backpack and gets on his back.</p><p>They need to take two more breaks and by the time they reach the foot of the mountain, Brock is sweaty and exhausted, but happy they made it. Jose's knee is swollen obscenely but there are no bruises, which is good because it means there wasn't any bleeding.</p><p>"Do you need an ambulance? A doctor?" Henry is worried when he sees them.</p><p>"Can you just drive us back to the resort for now. We both need a shower and we'll see, if we can get the swelling down a bit. We might however come back to your offer, if this isn't better in an hour or two," Brock replies.</p><p>"I'm not going to the hospital," Jose protests. Brock and Henry just exchange a look, they understand each other without words: Jose <em>will</em> go to the hospital, if the two of them say so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Jose insists on walking to their penthouse on his own, but Brock wins when he insist that Jose will take a bath and not a shower. He helps him getting in and out, but sees with satisfaction that Jose follows his advice and keeps the leg elevated on the edge of the tub.</p><p>Brock is already dressed when Jose sits down on the bed and puts body lotion on before he slowly gets dressed as well. They don't talk much until Jose is lying on their bed with an ice pack on his knee and Brock sits down beside him.</p><p>"How's the pain now?"</p><p>"On a scale from one to ten? I'd go with a three now."</p><p>Brock sighs. "And when you move?"</p><p>"A seven? Maybe an eight? Hey, I don't feel like vomiting anymore, so that's progress, right?"</p><p>"Jose, honestly, all bullshit aside: Do you think we should go and see a doctor?" Brock takes the ice off the knee to take another look. The swelling isn't going down and Jose can't bend his leg anymore because of it.</p><p>"I… I think I should," he finally decides, his eyes wide and sad. "But what if it's bad? What if we have to fly home? What if they need to operate on me here? I don't wanna ruin this vacation, Brock. We have all this stuff we still have to do." Tears are forming in his eyes again.</p><p>"Boo, you know I love being here with you, but your health is more important. I can't just pretend, I don't realise you're in pain. And you can't enjoy anything, when you're hurting." Brock scoots closer and pulls Jose against him. "Tell you what, we gonna go and get this checked out. And if we have to cut this trip short, we'll just come back next year and do all the rest then, ok? Nothing will be ruined."</p><p>"You'd really go on another vacation with me? It's your birthday trip and we might not get to kiss on the Eiffel tower," Jose sniffs.</p><p>"Then I'll kiss you in a hospital bed or at home… I don't care. I love you and I can't stand seeing you in pain, not for all the kisses in paradise or on the Eiffel tower."</p><p>Jose puckers his lips and Brock's gladly kisses the salt of his tears away. "I love you, too, Brock." Another kiss follows. "You gonna let Henry know we need a doc for this shit?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna call him and get you something to drink. You stay put," he tells him and points his index finger at him before he leaves their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Brock is nervousas they are waiting inside of the room for the doctor to come back, but he tries not to show it. Jose needs him now and he has to keep his anxiety under control. After Henry drove them to he hospital, he insisted on coming in with them. Jose told the doctor all about his knee troubles and it was decided that the doctor would try to get a hold of Jose's doctor in L.A. He pointed out during the talk, that they did not have an MRI here and they'd need to go back to the mainland for that, if needed.</p><p>"Mr. Cancel, I just talked to your doctor and if you are ok with it we would like to proceed as follows: I will puncture the knee now to see what kind of fluid we are dealing with. My colleague and I both agree though that we think it's a knee effusion due to the prolonged over stressing."</p><p>"What'd that mean?" Jose asks and looks to Brock. Before he can explain what he understood, the doctor speaks up again.</p><p>"Since your left knee is injured, you put a lot more weight on your right knee without realising it. This, of course, can cause problems in the long run. How much damage has been done, will need to be assessed when you are back in L.A. But for now we hope that treating the symptoms will be enough. I'm going to punctuate your knee now and afterwards you have to keep it elevated and iced. Alright?"</p><p>"Alright," Jose nods and gives Brock a little smile. Brock wishes he could kiss him and then decides he can. He doesn't give a damn about the doctor. So he leans down, takes Jose's face in his hands and presses a kiss against his lips in relief.</p><p>Jose's leg gets disinfected and a sterile sheet is placed over it. When the doctor takes out a syringe with a large needle, Jose grips Brock's hand. "You gonna put this in my knee? What about knocking me out first? Usually they give me some happy pink pills," Jose stutters.</p><p>"It's not worse than getting an immunisation, I promise," the doctor says.</p><p>"I can't watch this." Brock shuts his eyes and presses his face into Jose's hair to hide.</p><p>"Don't faint, bitch! That my job with this huge needle that's gonna… ok, is in my knee," Jose narrates. Brock remains in the same position. "God doc, that's better…."</p><p>"When there is this much fluid in the joint it causes a lot of pressure and sometimes pain. But can you see that the liquid is clear?" The doctor points out to Jose.</p><p>"Yeah. Wow, that was all in my knee?"</p><p>"Yes. Just a bit more and we are done. So it's not blood, it's not an infection, that's very good. And we're done," the doctor says.</p><p>"You can take your nose outta my hair again, boo," Jose chuckles and Brock dares to open his eyes again.</p><p>"Alright. I'm going to bandage your knee with an Unna's boot bandage. It will help some more with the rest of the swelling and will cool it a bit. Please, keep it on until tomorrow morning, or ideally even a day longer. Afterwards: no more walking downhill, no more volleyball or dancing salsa while you're here. You can go swimming, go for walks and do anything that doesn't cause you pain. Just take it easy and use the brace you brought. I will also give you some tylenol for tonight. Any questions?"</p><p>"Nope," Jose waits until his knee is all wrapped up and Brock takes the meds. Then Jose slides off the table. "Thank you doctor," he shakes his hand.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Brock says and they leave the small room, Jose limping along beside him. "You were so brave, oh my god!" Brock gushes.</p><p>"I'm just glad it's not worse," Jose shrugs.</p><p>"Me too, Jose," Brock's fingers wraps around Jose's.</p><p>"Jose, Brock! How did it go?" They find Henry pacing in the waiting room.</p><p>"Good. Have to wear this for now, my knee brace afterwards and no more hiking for me," Jose sums it up.</p><p>"I am very glad to hear that. I was worried."</p><p>"I'm good, Henry. It wasn't that bad."</p><p>"Yeah, apart from the large needle he stuck in your knee without much warning and nearly made me faint," Brock points out and shudders remembering the scene.</p><p>"He such a white boy," Jose rolls his eyes and moves his thumb in Brock's direction. Henry just laughs. "Hey, and you know what my detective genius mind just realised?" he asks.</p><p>"What?" Brock humours him by asking.</p><p>"That you, Henry my friend, just called us by our names for the first time. We really done with the Sir stuff now?" Jose asks and their romance concierge actually blushes.</p><p>"I am sorry. It just slipped out."</p><p>"That's fine. You can call me anything you like…just not papi, cause that's his," Jose smiles at both Henry and Brock.He even accepts Brock's help without complaints when he helps him into the car.</p><p>"Henry is there any chance you can arrange another snorkelling trip for us the day after tomorrow?" Brock asks and decides to be optimistic about Jose's recovery.</p><p>"Yes, of course. There is one that comes with a romantic sailing trip. How does that sound?"</p><p>"Amazing," Brock nods and Jose slides over in his seat to snuggle up against him.</p><p>"What about dinner for tonight? You want me to arrange something on your terrace?" Henry wants to know. Brock looks down to Jose, who has fallen asleep in seconds after all the excitement, his head resting against Brock's shoulder.</p><p>"Might be better. After pain or emotional things, sleeping beauty is usually out for a while," Brock agrees and pulls Jose closer. He can't remember the last time he's felt such relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Finally got to carry my over the threshold?" Jose is still rubbing his eyes when he walks out onto their terrace. Henry has already had their dinner brought up, along with a white table cloth, candles and flowers.</p><p>"I didn't want to wake you," Brock replies and gets up. "Sit down, I'm gonna get dinner. They set it up in the kitchen to keep it warm." He squeezes Jose's shoulder as he passes him. When he comes back, Jose has poured them both some wine and is sitting on a chair, looking out to the beach.</p><p>"This is nice, but our plans for later won't happen," Jose says after a while of quietly eating.</p><p>"What plans?"</p><p>"You wanted me to fuck you tonight. I just… I don't think I can with…" Jose starts to ramble and fiddles with his napkin.</p><p>"I didn't even think of that anymore," Brock admits. "I'm just happy you're ok. Like I said, nothing else matters. No hike, no vacation, nothing. To be honest, I'm not even in the mood."</p><p>"You're always in the mood… or I could get you in the mood," Jose jokes and Brock is glad when he sees him laughing. It makes him smile, but then the world becomes blurry in front of his eyes.</p><p>"Can you please just come here," he begs and holds out a hand. Jose takes it, comes around the table and sits down in his lap.</p><p>"Oh, Brock. I'm ok. It's just my knee."</p><p>Brock knows he is being overly emotional and silly, but ever since they got back together and did the therapy he has learned to not have any walls up around his boyfriend. When he is with Jose and they are alone, he turns into the hyper emotional kid again, who cries about everything and feels things so intensely it's scary. And yet, he doesn't want to hide again, because feeling again, and feeling this deeply for someone, makes the world come alive in full colour, while everything else is dulled by a veil of grey.</p><p>He doesn't need to explain any of it and neither does he hide his tears or apologise for them, because Jose knows him, accepts him and loves him for it. That's why he just sits there now, as they hold each other and Jose gives Brock a moment.</p><p>"You want some dessert? Henry brought up ice-cream," he says once he can speak again.</p><p>"Yes. And then we gonna go down, watch the others and kiki with Marge and Magnus. They'll have some fun stories to cheer us up." He wipes the last tear tracks off Brock's face.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Brock pecks his lips before he lifts Jose up and puts him back in his chair.</p><p>"Sounds like a <em>great </em>plan! And here's another one: Tomorrow you gonna bottom and Imma top and we gonna fuck all night!" Jose yells so loudly after him that Brock is sure everyone in this resort and the ones around have heard it. He doesn't care. He just laughs and gets the ice-cream out of the freezer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's see what you think about this chapter. I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ruining the mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6: Ruining the mood</b>
</p><p>"Brock? Brock?" Jose calls out as he slowly walks through the penthouse looking for his boyfriend. He can't find him anywhere and he wasn't in bed anymore when he woke up, his side already cold.</p><p>Jose's knee is still sore and he decides to follow his doctor's advice for now and keep the bandage on. It means however that a shower is out of the question. Instead he quickly washes, brushes his teeth and takes care of the mess that is his hair. It's getting too long again and he might have to find a hairdresser during their vacation. In the end he just puts a hat on, grabs his towel, beach bag and phone and goes to get breakfast. With his knee in this state and Brock god knows where, he has to take everything with him he could need, so he won't have to walk back up to the room again.</p><p>Going down the last couple of stairs proves to be a bigger problem than going up, he finds, and is glad when he finally makes it, clinging tightly to the handrail.</p><p>A table in the shade is empty when he reaches the restaurant terrace and he dumps all of his stuff on a chair. "Hey, you're finally up." Brock's voice comes from behind and Jose turns around.</p><p>"Where were you?" he asks, but accepts the quick peck to his lips.</p><p>"I left you a message," Brock points to his cellphone, which he hasn't checked yet this morning.</p><p>"Went to do yoga at sunrise. Call me when you're up and I'm gonna come up and help you. Love you. B." Jose reads. "Sent at 5:30? Have you lost your fucking mind? Why are you up at 5:30?"</p><p>"To do Yoga at sunrise?" Brock replies. "And also I couldn't sleep. It's already eleven thirty breakfast is over, but if you want I can get you some coffee and fruit? I think they might make you some scrambled eggs, too?"</p><p>"Yes, please, I'm starving," Jose nods. "But don't think we done with the sleep discussion!" he calls after Brock, knowing his avoidance tactics.</p><p>Jose can't believe it's already this late, but to be fair they went to bed around one and he didn't sleep well either. His knee was hurting even after he took the pain-meds. He is also sure, he was tossing and turning, because at some point Brock woke him up by lifting him carefully off his legs, over which he was sprawled, diagonally in bed.</p><p>"Your coffee, sir," a waiter interrupts his musings.</p><p>"Thank you," he replies and just then Brock comes back with a bowl of fruit salad and a plate with toast and scrambled eggs.</p><p>"How'd you get this so fast?"</p><p>"Henry. He noticed you weren't at breakfast and had your usual breakfast food prepared the second he saw you limping in."</p><p>"Aw, he such a sweetheart. I love Henry," Jose sighs.</p><p>"More than me?" Brock pouts playfully.</p><p>"I'm ignoring your dumb shit and ask again why you been up and texting at the ass crack of dawn?"</p><p>"I really just didn't sleep well. The whole thing with your knee kept playing on repeat in my head and like, you were kicking even more than usual and groaning when you hurt yourself doing so.I got up and joined the yoga class in the morning. It was beautiful. Afterwards I came back and took a shower but you were still asleep, so I grabbed some breakfast, went out to the cabana and fell asleep for like an hour. I just wanted to come back up and check on, you when I ran into Magnus who questioned me about your knee again and then I saw you… and here I am." Brock holds both arms out to his side, underlining his words.</p><p>"Here you are," Jose chuckles and leans over the table to give him another quick kiss.</p><p>"How's your knee?"</p><p>"Better, but still sore. I think I'll keep the bandage on for a while longer. It's still damp and nice and cool with the wind and all."</p><p>"I'll get you some ice when you're done."</p><p>"You really don't need to look after me, Brock. I can't do shit today and will probably be stuck in the shade on a chair somewhere. Don't think I can even make it down to the beach and walk in the sand." Jose feels the frustration build as he speaks the words.</p><p>"Just shut up, Jose, and accept that I'm gonna hover and worry. You better don't even think about suggesting something stupid like 'go and have fun without me', because I'll kick your ass for it, bandage or not," Brock cuts him off before he can go on.</p><p>"But you…" he tries anyway.</p><p>Brock places his hand over his mouth. "You always want the 'for better or worse' crap, now you have it:Better for me because I get to spoil you, and worse for you because you can't escape me now." Brock says and shrugs. It's so matter-of-fact that Jose starts chuckling, his bad mood gone.</p><p>"Fine, you can hover and be annoying. Just expect the dick-edy-down of the century tonight, when we alone. I still owe you a little something… or well, a big something, if ya know what I mean." He nods his head long to his words, raises his eyebrows and smirks.</p><p>Brock's eyes widen before he starts to laugh. "Definitely haven't forgotten."</p><p>"Good," he sips the rest of his coffee. "Can you get me some water? Since you offered and all… " He feels weird sending Brock off for something so stupid. It's not like he can't walk, he could just get it himself… but Brock would not like it at all.</p><p>"Sure. You need anything else?" Brock gets up.</p><p>"No, just you when you get back." Jose decides to just be cute, scores himself another kiss and then enjoys the visual of his man walking away from him in his very tight shorts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Another three hours later and Jose is bored out of his mind. Usually he doesn't mind lazing around all day, doing absolutely nothing whenever he has the time to. Now that he is forced to do it, he hates it. He doesn't read, so that's off the table. For a while Brock reads to him from the book he is reading, but he can't concentrate long enough to follow the plot. Something about an architect and some building and being broke and a woman?</p><p>He's not in the mood for music either, because it would destroy his holiday experience, when he can't hear the waves and birds anymore. Also, it would make talking to Brock impossible.</p><p>Brock, who is currently happily splashing around in the pool, a black hat on his head, while he can't join him. His knee feels much better, but he doesn't want to take unnecessary risks by taking the bandage off too early. And even if he took this one off, he was advised to put the brace on. His tan will be completely ruined by this shit!</p><p>When he can't take it anymore he gets up from his sun chair and walks over to the pool. He slowly sits down, glad that he can bend his knee again and puts his feet in the water.</p><p>"Hey, you. Wanna come in?" Brock asks him as he swims over to him.</p><p>"Can't," he mutters and looks to his bandage.</p><p>"Is it dry now?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." Jose checks it by sticking a finger underneath. This morning his finger came out with he white balm on it, now it remains clean.</p><p>"Then you can take it off. This only has two purposes: To cool and make the swelling go away and to restrict movement. The first part is the more important one. Once that's not working any longer in this heat, you should take it off. I can get you your brace from upstairs later, once you cooled off a bit."</p><p>"How many of these have you had?"</p><p>"Too many to count. Trust me," Brock replies and already starts pulling it off. "Looks much better," he states when he can see Jose's knee. Jose has to agree when he sees it. It's barely swollen anymore, just white from the bandage.</p><p>"Go and throw this away, wash this stuff off and then come join me. Water's nice." The bandage is pushed into Jose's hand and then Brock pushes off the edge of the pool and is gone before he can protest.</p><p>He does as he is told, before he sits back down at the edge of the pool. Brock swims back over when he sees him and leans his arms on his thighs. "You coming in?" he asks, smiling up at him.</p><p>"You gonna help me?" Jose asks, kisses him and wraps his arms around his neck. Brock simply pulls him forward and into the water with him, where they float around and talk, most of the time with Jose's legs wrapped around Brock's middle, letting him carry his weight in the water.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Their swimming trunks are barely dry when Brock rubs Jose's shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>"Mmh?" he stops his people watching and turns his head to look at his man.</p><p>"I have arranged something with Henry and Magnus, a little surprise," he says.</p><p>"A surprise?" Jose is immediately happy and excited about it, without even knowing what it is. Brock has a pretty good track record when it comes to surprises, so he trusts that this one will be equally good.</p><p>"I asked Henry to sign us up for a massage and then Magnus overheard and offered that he'll take a look at your knee before, because he's a physical therapist."</p><p>"Oh no, Magnus will torture me?" Jose groans. He knows physical therapy usually means pain.</p><p>"If it helps you being able to go snorkelling tomorrow, I think it's worth a shot."</p><p>"You right," Jose sighs, knowing Brock is right.</p><p>"And don't forget the massage afterwards! Let's go, I told Magnus we'd be there at three."</p><p>Brock wraps his arm around Jose's shoulder when they make their way over, both still dressed in their trunks and shirts and without shoes. Jose leans into him.  Even though he is not too enthusiastic about the upcoming pain, he appreciates the thoughtfulness behind it. Brock has really been waiting on him all day, making sure he keeps his knee iced and isn't walking around too much. Jose is convinced it's mostly due to Brock's loving care that he is now walking normally again, the pain nearly completely gone.</p><p>"Thank you!" he says when they have nearly reached their destination and places a kiss on his cheek. Brock just smiles, but doesn't reply otherwise.</p><p>Two massage tables are set up for them at a cabana and Magnus is already waiting. Jose greets him, but is a bit scared of what will follow. His experience with physical therapy so far hasn't been a good one. It simply hurts and never changes anything, so he prefers pain-meds and cortisone injections when it gets too much.</p><p>First Magnus takes a close look at his injured knee and does some test, but doesn't seem too worried. Then he checks the other and Jose nearly jumps off the table in pain when he presses down on one spot by the side.</p><p>"You do know that this one is a lot more damaged, right?" Magnus asks with a worried tone.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. They threaten me with surgery on the regular."</p><p>"Let me check something else. Just lie down on your back and relax."</p><p>"Famous last words," Jose mutters. Magnus seems to look for something with his hands. He digs his thumb into the side of Jose's right knee, then checks the muscle above.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He repeats the process with the left, but is being a lit more careful.</span></p><p>"This might be a bit uncomfortable," Magnus warns him before he puts pressure on his right groin, then right hip. "Can you turn over, please?" He checks Jose's back, seems to compare the left and the right side, before he makes him turn on his back again. "Ok, so from what I can feel, without having seen the MRI scans, I would say that you will probably need surgery rather sooner than later. Your right knee hurts right now because, as the doctor said, of the overuse. You're a dancer, but still you favour your right side heavily. There are changes in your muscles, there's scar tissue on your thigh muscles and tendons.  If you don't pay attention you will damage the other knee as well. It can't compensate it all forever, at least not, if you don't stop dancing. And I'm not sure if you can tell with all that's going on, but your tendons are also enflamed. Keep taking ibuprofen, if you have, not for the pain but the inflammation. I'll try now to, kind of unlock it and it should feel lighter afterwards, your right side should be less tense. You also have problems with your lower back?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's killing me after walking around in heels or when I sit for too long," Jose confirms.</p><p>"Should be gone afterwards, at least for a while. But you should really talk to your doctor back home," Magnus advices.</p><p>It's not like Jose doesn't know this can't go on like this indefinitely. He just can't find the right time to get the surgery done and then go through recovery. All in all they told him he wouldn't be able to work for at least three months. Dancing the way he does would be off the table for at least six months. He keeps mulling it over while Magnus twist him one way or another, pushes here and stretches there. But once he is done, he is right and Jose's right side feels brand new. Even his knee isn't hurting anymore.</p><p>"You have magic hands, Magnus," he tells him.</p><p>"Jo, remember you're taken," Brock warns him playfully from where he is standing and talking to Margaret.</p><p>"So is Magnus," she points out.</p><p>"Has that really ever stopped anyone?" Magnus jokes and wraps one arm around Jose's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, Brock, you're getting competition," she nudges him.</p><p>"Papi, you sure you want to leave me for magic hands? I thought we had some plans?" he says and Jose knows what he is referring to.</p><p>"Sorry, Magnus. He has me completely dickmatized. He my man," Jose points out.</p><p>"What's that 'dickmatized'?" Margaret asks and Magnus looks just as confused.</p><p>"It means that he loves me very much," Brock quickly says, but can't keep a straight face.</p><p>"Ain't that the truth. Now where's that massage guy?" Jose wonders out loud to end this conversation.</p><p>"Massage ladies, boo. Thought I'd better not try my luck twice in one day," Brock points out as two women make their way over.</p><p>"Alright, darlings. Enjoy and see you at dinner."</p><p>"See you later. And thank you Magnus!" Jose waves as he climbs onto the table, really ready now for his massage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They both fall asleep during the massage and are woken up when it is over. Afterwards they simply doze by the pool and Jose keeps drifting off to sleep, then wakes up again because of the noises around them.</p><p>Still half asleep they drudge upstairs when it is time to get ready for dinner. They shower and change and Jose is glad he can finally take a real shower again, because after skipping it in the morning he didn't feel right all day.</p><p>Brock is running through the penthouse like a headless chicken when Jose gets out of the bathroom.</p><p>"What are you so stressed about?" Jose asks him after watching him for a moment.</p><p>"Nothing, just checking I've got everything."</p><p>"For dinner?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's go?" </p><p>During dinner Jose notices that Brock starts acting even weirder. He gets quieter and is really clumsy. He knocks over the water, drops his fork and sometimes seems to zone out.</p><p>"You ok?" he asks him quietly and places a hand on his thigh. Strangely enough the contact makes Brock jump.</p><p>"I'm ok," he replies, but Jose doesn't believe him. He lets him get away with it until they are both done eating.</p><p>"Would you excuse us?" he says then to Magnus and Margaret, who joined them for dinner. They just smile and nod, but Brock looks confused. "Let's go for a walk twinkle toes. Sitting around all day is messing up my ADD brain." Brock smiles and finally gets up.</p><p>Jose leads them away from the crowd to a pathway that runs alongside the beach, but isn't sandy.</p><p>"It's still so warm out," Brock states, but still pulls Jose closer.</p><p>"Mmmh, and we get to watch the sunset," Jose agrees. He smiles when Brock places a kiss to his hair as they keep walking. "You gonna tell me what's made you all jumpy and nervous today?" he decides to address the issue head-on, when Brock keeps silent as he seems to slowly calm down beside him.</p><p>A loud sigh escapes him when he hears Jose's question. "I don't know. I guess yesterday freaked me out more than I thought. I nearly had a melt-down at the hospital, but knew I couldn't lose it."</p><p>"You're not having meltdowns, they're anxiety attacks and that's different."</p><p>"Still, I should be able to take care of you when you're hurt and not freak out."</p><p>"You did, Brock. You carried me down that fucking mountain and didn't leave my side. Stop beating yourself up for shit you didn't do."</p><p>"I wasn't there this morning to help you."</p><p>"Because my dumb ass didn't check my phone. What's the freaking chance of that? The sun must be messing with my brain," he jokes and is glad when a small smile appears on his man's face. "That all? You done feeling guilty about stuff you didn't do?"</p><p>Another sigh follows. "I just… I'm a bit on edge about our plans for later."</p><p>"You know you don't have to bottom. It was just an idea, 'cause you were so into it." Now things are really getting messed up. Since when is Brock's anxiety triggered by their sex life?</p><p>"No.. no… I do. I do want to." He hurries to say. "I really really want to." Brock emphasises and Jose squeezes him tight with the arm that's wrapped around his middle. So that's the problem, he knows now.</p><p>"Ok, boo. Why don't we go back to the apartment, romance it up for a bit before you get ready and take a nice relaxing bath and then we'll see what happens? But let me tell ya, if the thought of getting fucked by me has you in such a state, then we just figured out who is the dickmatized one in this relationship. Hint: It ain't me!" This comment really makes Brock laugh and he relaxes as they walk back to their penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Jose comes back into the bedroom after his quick shower, he laughs about the sight in front of him: Brock has pulled down the duvet and blanket and has spread out towels on the bed. The lube is no longer hidden away in the drawer on the nightstand, but lying on one of the towels.</p><p>"Didn't know we'd perform some sorta surgery in here tonight," he jokes and walks towards his man, who is standing awkwardly beside the bed, fiddling nervously with the belt of his bathrobe.</p><p>"Just thought, you know, so they don't have to change the sheets again."</p><p>Jose puts the bottle of water and the two bottles of beer down on the nightstand closest to him, then wraps his arms around Brock's waist. "Always a romantic, my man."</p><p>"You knew what you were getting into." Brock laughs.</p><p>"Still nervous?"</p><p>Brock shakes his head, but the way his fingers tap against Jose's back tell a different story. "It's not the first time, but… I don't know." Jose can only speculate about what is different this time. The times Brock has bottomed so far have been few and always with a long time in between. It's always happened out of some kind of mood that struck Brock, Jose never the one to initiate it. They never really planned it like this time. They'd either already made out, or were in bed and it was round two. Or they were drunk. They'd never really talked about it, Jose's hint usually the moment Brock got up and went to the bathroom saying something like 'Can we… I think… I'm gonna get ready, k?' And Jose kept himself entertained until he came back and they'd done it, then didn't really talk about it much.</p><p>"You need to relax, toes." Jose pulls him close and rubs his back.</p><p>"I've been thinking about it since last night. I really want it," Brock confirms and Jose smiles.</p><p>"Alright, if you sure. But if you get this fucked up and tense again there is no way in gay hell we can get this show on the road." Jose points out and feels Brock chuckle. "Let's get comfy, boo." He loses his hold on him and leads him to the bed. Brock makes a move to lose the bathrobe, but Jose stops him, simply pulls him on the bed with him.</p><p>They both sit down, resting against the headboard and Jose wonders which way to go: Should he just take over like he usually does or does Brock need to feel in charge today? He isn't sure, but decides to go with what usually works. He swings one leg over Brock's, straddles his lap and kisses him.</p><p>It takes a moment but then Brock relaxes and pulls Jose closer by his waist. Jose deepens the kiss and seeks out Brock's tongue with his own. He explores his mouth, tastes him and gets lost in kissing his man. Jose has never kissed anyone as much as he kisses Brock. Pecks, sure, but just kissing before sex, during sex, after sex… they both love kissing, but Brock has made him appreciate it so much more.</p><p>Brock breaks the kiss and hugs Jose to him with a loud sigh. Jose knows that the anxiety has now drained out of him. It is Brock's way to anchor himself by pressing himself against him. When he starts tensing up again, caused by whatever thoughts are haunting him, Jose blows a raspberry against Brock's neck, which makes him laugh out loud.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Brock keeps laughing when Jose does it again.</p><p>"Making your anxious ass laugh. It's working, right?" Jose laughs with him.</p><p>"Right," Brock agrees and kisses him again.Jose takes pleasure in combing his hands through Brock's curls, messes them up completely. He takes a look at his work when he pulls back.</p><p>"Now you look like the cocoa puffs' bird," he tells Brock.</p><p>"The shit I have to take from you." Brock shakes his head, but chuckles, before he suddenly flips them over and Jose finds himself underneath his boyfriend.</p><p>"Gonna make me pay now?" he taunts him playfully. "Why don't you lose the robe first?"</p><p>"Shut up, you. First I want you out of your boxers. Why did you even put them on? Oh the work, man," Brock rants as he tugs on Jose's shorts, but Jose teases him further by simply not budging or helping in any way.</p><p>"If you rip them, you pay for them. They the good Calvin Klein kinda tighty-whites." Brock stops, looks at him and the shit eating grin on his face, before he starts laughing. He drops down on top of Jose, knocks the breath out of him for a second."Ok, dumb-ass, get off of me, before you kill the mood completely. Papi is taking over again."</p><p>The words set off Brock once more, but it is exactly what Jose wants. Playful and funny is way better than nervous and anxious. He shoves him off, makes him roll onto his back and then unties the belt of the robe and opens it.</p><p>Brock is still giggling when Jose leans down and licks over his nipple, then the other one. He doesn't know, if it does much for Brock in his current mood, but he goes on to explore his man's upper body with his mouth.</p><p>He smells like the shower gel and himself, all clean and delicious. He tastes even better and the different textures of his body against his lips and tongue are something he loves exploring; smooth skin, stubble, hair, the perky nipples and the hardness of his collar bone and his rips. There are places where he can nibble and bite and it makes Brock's breath hitch. Kissing along his ribs always makes him giggle. Sucking the skin in the above his collar bone makes him moan. Therefor Jose sucks harder and doesn't ask for permission this time, before he marks him with another hickey.</p><p>"Was that really necessary?" Brock asks after he's held still while Jose was sucking on his skin.</p><p>"Of course!" Jose replies with a happy and proud smile. He traces a finger over the spot.</p><p>"Fine, then I want to give you a hickey, too!" Brock says it with a weird mixture of assertiveness and pouting.</p><p>"You? You want to give me a hickey? The guy who is always attacking me with Courtney about my caveman behaviour? Wait until I tell her you changed teams," Jose can't stop teasing him, it's just too much fun. Brock just snorts and rolls his eyes. "Fine, do your worst. Let's see if you even know how to do it."</p><p>Brock follows his invitation and sits up. He lets his eyes wander over Jose's skin and then brings his lips down to the side of his neck. It's a spot that won't be hidden by any of Jose's shirts, since it'll always be above the collar. Jose holds still while Brock sucks on his neck, but it is weirdly sexy being marked like this at this exact spot. Brock's tongue presses against his skin, then soothes over the spot while he's still sucking on it and Jose can't help but moan. He brings his right hand to the back of Brock's head and pulls him closer. Brock adds teeth and Jose's hips buck, the feeling shooting through him feeling like an electric current.</p><p>"There. Now I'm not the only one running around looking like ahorny teenager." Brock is looking smug when he pulls back.</p><p>Jose simply pulls him in for another breathless kiss and then moves off his lap, so he can finally get him out of the bathrobe and loose his shorts. He doesn't pay attention to where the items land, his focus solely on the beautiful man in front of him.</p><p>Brock is resting on the bed now, totally relaxed. He can work with that. Jose sits down beside him and trails his hands over Brock's body and wraps one around his cock. He is half hard when Jose starts stroking him.</p><p>"You getting your tan on, toes." Jose states when he sees the tan line where Brock's shorts usually end and runs his free hand over the area.</p><p>"Maybe I should switch to the briefs tomorrow so the white lines on the legs won't be as extreme." Brock replies and moves a bit to the side, takes Jose's length in his hands and starts caressing him as well.</p><p>"Mmmh, I'll do the same. We can match," Jose nods and dips his head down, give's Brock's head a lick. It's uncomfortable though because of the way they're sitting. "Boo, lay down. I want to suck you and I can't do it like this. Don't wanna hurt my neck when my knees are already fucked up." He pats Brock's thigh as he speaks and lets go of him.</p><p>"Side or back, what's better for your knee?"</p><p>"Side. I don't need no repeat of you falling down on me." It was months ago, but ever since then Jose pretends to be traumatised and refuses to sixty-nine with Brock on top. Secretly he knows he would just laugh too much to do anything, as soon as Brock would come to rest above him.</p><p>Brock starts laughing. "I said I was sorry. But you surprised me and it tickled."</p><p>"You nearly broke my jaw when your hip crashed into my face." Jose has to laugh as well and rolls onto his side, his head now in a perfect place to suck his man again. Brock seems to agree, because he licks and sucks Jose as well.</p><p>It's not too long until Brock pulls away. "Can we do it now?" he asks and Jose nearly chokes around his dick.</p><p>"You sure?" he asks instead of mocking him again, because he can see that Brock's nerves are coming back. It seems like leaving him to his thoughts is not a good idea at the moment.</p><p>"Yes." He nods and moves, lies back down on the bed. He rests his head on the pillow and spreads his legs. Jose lightly shakes his head about his ridiculous boyfriend, but grabs the lube anyway. He kneels between his legs, glad hat his knee isn't hurting that much anymore, and starts spreading the lube between Brock's cheeks.</p><p>The second his fingers dip in between and touch his opening Brock tenses. Jose looks at Brock's face and while he can see something in his eyes that makes him believe that Brock really wants it, something else is getting in the way. Asking him again won't change anything, so he decides on a different way of approach. He lies down on his stomach between Brock's legs and keeps his right hand where it is. With the left he holds himself up and starts peppering his hip, his groin, balls with kisses. When he can feel him relax he adds his tongue and starts lightly sucking on his skin.</p><p>He is able to enter him with one finger and quickly shoves his left hand under Brock's hips. His mouth and tongue join his right hand.</p><p>He doesn't eat his ass too often either, and doesn't really know why not, because Brock's response today is more than positive. Not only does he relax, but he also moans and seems to enjoy it as much as Jose enjoys doing it. He nearly forgets he is supposed to prep him.</p><p>He needs more lube for it and has to change positions again. He changes hands and sits up once more. Brock has closed his eyes and Jose rests his cheek against Brock's propped up leg. After he closes the bottle, he wraps his free hand around Brock's dick again, strokes him along with the movements of his left hand.</p><p>He decides Brock is ready when he starts leaking over his hand, so Jose pulls back.</p><p>"Still want it?" he asks once more as he lays down on top of him.</p><p>"Jo, I'm not some virgin. We've done this before. It's not a big deal," Brock sounds nearly angry.</p><p>"All right then," Jose shrugs, though his answer just confirms that it is a big deal today, for whatever reason. He grabs the lube again and spreads it on himself, just to be sure, before he taps Brock's thighs, which he then pulls up.</p><p>The second he positions himself against his opening, Brock tenses again. Jose pulls back, but Brock holds him back by wrapping one leg around him.</p><p>"No, please, just do it." So he does it again, with the same reaction. This time he waits until Brock manages to relax his muscles and he can slowly push forward. It lasts until his head is in, then Brock tenses again and groans in pain. "Fuck, stop."</p><p>He waits, but when Brock relaxes once again, he doesn't push forward like Brock wants him to. Instead he pulls out. "Why did you do that?" Brock complains and brings his legs back down.</p><p>"This ain't working, Brock. You nervous or scared or something similar fucked up. I know you want this, but if you don't talk to me about what crazy shit is going on in your head right now, we can't. You flinching and being all tense and in pain is honestly a boner killer." Jose is speaking the truth, because nothing is as unsexy as his man suddenly all scared in bed. Jose is only half hard now, the sound of pain deflating him instantly.</p><p>"Fuck," Brock groans and hides his face behind his hands as Jose crawls up on the bed and lays his head down next to Brock on the pillow. Slowly he takes the hands off his face and places a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"You can always do me if you want. Got ready, too, you know," he tells him quietly.</p><p>"No!" Brock takes a deep breath and continues more quietly. "No, I really want this. I want… yesterday morning when… it felt so good and I wanted you to… to fuck me," Brock surprises Jose by actually saying the words. "It was so sexy and when you promised last night… I couldn't think of anything else. That feeling of you on top of me while you made love to me and, like, I wanted you inside. I want it so much… this morning I got off in the shower thinking about it. I've never…. what does this mean? What's that saying about me? What, am I suddenly a bottom now?" he rambles. Jose just smiles, overcome by love for his silly man.</p><p>"So what if you are? Then I'm suddenly a top 'cause I like fucking you? It really important what we call ourselves? This ain't grindr where this shit matters, cause you only have one fuck together. You idiot teach me all this stuff about the toys and we use them and now you worried about words? Maybe we both vers so what? All I need from you is to tell me what the hell you want from me in the moment. I don't give a shit what you call yourself as long as you're doing it all with me." Jose doesn't really know if he chose the right words, but he tries to make himself clear.</p><p>"I think, I'm just freaking out about liking bottoming and really really wanting it, because it was always so taboo when I grew up. The top, well, that's the less gay one, you know?" Brock adds.</p><p>"You don't even believe in this religious stuff no more. And you gay, toes, you<em> so </em>gay, no matter if you top or bottom. You gonna burn in hell anyway. Might as well enjoy getting there," Jose wiggles his eyebrows and smiles when Brock chuckles.</p><p>"Wait until your mother hears you talking about hell like this. She'll whoop your ass."</p><p>"Can I fuck yours now?" Jose just deadpans and sets Brock off again.</p><p>"Yes, you can fuck me now. Well, if we can get it up again." Brock stops chuckling. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood." He says with an apologetic expression.</p><p>"You didn't ruin anything! We can fix it. Trust me, watch and learn, twinkle toes. And now turn around," Jose instructs. Brock turns onto his stomach, but Jose stops him when he wants to get on his knees. "Not so fast."</p><p>He lies down on Brock's back and repeats what he did the morning before. He kisses his back, teases him with touches and licks and moves his dick against his ass. The lube is already there, so it's easy to re-enact everything, once he is hard again. Jose bumps against his opening, makes Brock moan, but only pushes in when he is sure he won't tense up. This time it works and he can slowly push into him.</p><p>He is careful, waits for signs of discomfort, even though he knows he has prepped him thoroughly earlier.</p><p>"God, yes, Jose. Feels so good." He waits when he is all the way in, smiles when Brock grips his upper thighs and tries to pull him closer or get him to move.</p><p>He places a kiss on his spine, then taps his hips. "Lift up, boo. Slowly," he instructs as Brock lifts his hips and they both move into a kneeling position. "So sexy," Jose compliments, when he sees his man in front of him, back bend and ass pushed out. "My sexy man." Jose loves being a bottom and doesn't want to change it most of the time. But this feels awesome, Brock's heat and tightness around him.</p><p>"Please move," Brock begs and Jose obliges him. Slowly he moves inside of him and watches himself doing so. He is still worried about hurting Brock, so he keeps it slow, gliding in and out.</p><p>After a while of desperate moans, that have no effect on Jose's pace, Brock seems to have enough and pushes back hard. They both moan loudly, but Jose's scared it's for different reasons.</p><p>"Bitch, don't do that!" he exclaims and slaps Brock's butt. "Don't want you to hurt yourself, idiot." Brock has too much power this way, so Jose pulls out.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Brock's head whips around, but Jose isn't in a mood for explanations anymore. They've talked for long enough.</p><p>"Turn around," he says again and places a pillow under Brock's hips when he's done so. It's not a good position for his knee, but when he enters Brock again, it's all worth it. He does't have to thrust into him as hard to make it good for the both of them and Brock has no leeway to make a stupid move and hurt himself. And they can kiss. And kiss.</p><p>Jose makes sure he finds his magic spot and then pushes against it. Slowly at first and then he gets faster. Brock is panting, his dick leaking against his stomach, but Jose slaps his hands away when he wants to touch himself. He knows exactly what Brock feels, because usually he is the one in this position. To share this with Brock, while they are both sober and open for once about what they are doing, in the way they usually are about their other sexual encounters, is a power Jose feels flowing through his body. Also Brock is so tight and hot around his cock. He pushes in harder as he feels himself getting closer.</p><p>"I'm gonna come," he tells Brock and moves to pull out like he always does when he tops.</p><p>"No!" Brock exclaims and locks his legs around him once more. "Please!"</p><p>"Say it!" Jose pushes him further, pants into his mouth. He made it through the words before, he can tell him now as well. "Tell me you want it."</p><p>"Yes, please… Jose… don't pull out." He is begging again and it pushes Jose over the edge. Brock wraps his arms around him and pulls him close as he calms down, still inside of him.</p><p>"You really wanted to bottom, huh?" Jose smiles and kisses Brock, once he is able to move again.</p><p>"You're still inside of me," Brock points out with a proud smile and another kiss.</p><p>"Not for much longer. Things are getting limp down there," Jose argues as he pulls out. Things aren't limp on Brock's part though. He is still hard, wetness glistening on his lower stomach. Jose dips a finger in the wetness, then runs it over Brock's beautiful hard cock. "What do you want me to do about this?"</p><p>"What do <em>you </em>want to do? I got my wish for today," Brock pulls him in for another sloppy kiss.</p><p>"How about we switch positions so you can calm your crazy brain down about being a top or a bottom,"Jose suggests.</p><p>"Hand me the lube," Brock smirks.</p><p>This time they both know exactly what they are doing. There are no more awkward moments or hesitation. It doesn't take long until Brock comes inside of Jose, groaning into his mouth, before kissing him again.</p><p>"We are such a mess," Jose states as he looks around. They are both covered in come and lube, the bed looks like a battlefield.</p><p>"Aren't you glad now I laid out the towels?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you the man!" Jose rolls is eyes. "Shower or bath?"</p><p>"Bath. Then we really should ice your knee again."</p><p>"Brock, stop worrying about my damn knee! Start worrying about what you can do in the bathtub to make up for the stupid shit you just put me through. Just cause you can't say 'I like getting fucked by you sometimes' you get hurt when I stick my dick up your butt," he replies and gets out of bed. He can hear Brock's quiet chuckles behind him. Jose waits until Brock is up as well, then grabs the towels and takes them into the bathroom with him where he dumps them on the floor.</p><p>Two arms wrap around him from behind. "How about round two in the tub? Now that I am, like, open, I could ride you to make it up to you? 'Cause I <em>really</em> like getting fucked by you sometimes."</p><p>Jose's laughter echoes through the room. There he goes again, his crazy overachiever. "You still in the little league of bottoms, dumb-ass. Bottoming in the tub with water as 'lube' is the pro game. It ain't no joke. You better forget about it for tonight; you gonna be sore enough tomorrow." He keeps laughing about his cluelessness, while the tub fills with water. The pout on Brock's face makes it even more hilarious. This dumb-ass of an overachieving perfectionist, his man; he really loves him a whole lot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Keep the hat on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I won't be able to update tomorrow, I give you this chapter today. The longest so far...</p><p>Happy early Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7: Keep the hat on</b>
</p><p>Brock can't help but smile every time he looks at Jose today. Without his knowledge he has taken several dozens of pictures of him and even set one as his new lock screen. It shows Jose standing on the beach while they are waiting to be allowed aboard. The look on his face is concentrated as he studies a map of the island. The most important thing though is how he is dressed today: his outfit is everything; He is wearing blue and white striped denim shorts, a white shirt - open at the chest of course -, a dark blue bandana neck scarf and a blue and white sailor's hat. He even wears Toms that match the exact tone of blue. Brock swears it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. It would look costumey on everyone else, but on Jose it's just…Jose is so fucking attractive and sexy that Brock actually touches his chin to check for drool.</p><p>His own clothes, a white print shirt and grey shorts, don't even come close to the artistry that is his boyfriend's outfit.</p><p>"Why you keep lookin' at me like that?" Jose looks up from the map he has been studying for the last ten minutes. His eyes are narrowed, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Like what?" Brock just can't stop smiling.</p><p>"I dunno. You got some dopey-ass smile on your face. Usually I only see that kinda smile when you all fucked out." He says it like he is just talking about the weather.</p><p>"I am," Brock laughs and remembers last night on the bed, in the bathtub and then round three this morning.</p><p>"Sure. A handjob in the shower doesn't get you smiling like this." Jose folds up the map and crosses his arms in front of his chest. His eyes narrow like Brock is trying to prank him.</p><p>Brock simply wraps his arms around his waist. God, the hat… "I'm not only talking about this morning. And also…You just look really good today."</p><p>"Yeah?" Jose smiles widely, his eyes instantly wide and sparkly. "You like my little sailor fantasy?"</p><p>"Aye, captain," Brock confirms with a broad smile and finally pulls him in for a kiss. "You look sooo hot," he sighs when they break apart and adjusts the hat on Jose's head; It would be a travesty to soil perfection.</p><p>"You sound like you wanna skip the sailing trip and stir this ship yourself, if ya know what I mean." The ridiculous attempt at dirty talk makes Jose even cuter and sends Brock's pulse sky-rocketing.</p><p>He wraps both arms around Jose's shoulders and pulls him fully in his arms. What he feels for him is so much more than just lust or longing. "I love you so fucking much," he breathes, speaking directly into his ear so no one else can overhear. Not because he is ashamed, but because this moment is theirs alone.</p><p>"Same," Jose replies against his shoulder.</p><p>"You're so cute!" He gushes, a wave of affection crashing into his chest and makes him giddy.Hegiggles when he catches a glimpse of the bandana around Jo's neck, and simply can't contain himself anymore, squeezes his boyfriend even tighter.</p><p>"Cute? Bitch, I'm not cute! I ain't no puppy or some shit!" Jose protests and tries to wiggle out of his embrace, but Brock doesn't let him go.</p><p>"Why don't you wanna be cute?"</p><p>"'Cause I wanna be hot and sexy and fuckable to keep you interested. Cute won't help me hold down my man."</p><p>"Believe me, cute really keeps your man interested," Brock sniggers before he kisses the pout of Jose's face. "I should know, since I'm the man in question."</p><p>"Fine… Imma be cute for you." Jose rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Hello, are you Brock and Jose?" they get interrupted by a man, who must be in his late fifties.</p><p>"Yes, we are," they nod and pull apart.</p><p>"I'm Marcus, I'm your captain for today's sailing trip. You can come aboard, if you like." He points to a large sailing boat where several other people of the crew are running around doing god knows what.</p><p>"On board it is!" Jose cries excitedly and slaps Brock's butt as he follows him. It makes him flinch because he really is still quite sore after last night. He remembers now why he isn't a bottom and why the mood to pretend being one so rarely strikes him, no matter how much he enjoyed living the fantasy last night. "Sorry, toes," Jose giggles when he sees his reaction.</p><p>"Don't laugh or I'll tease you about your knee brace later when it ruins your tan," Brock knows how to get to him, when he wants to.</p><p>"Asshole," Jose says in his direction before he takes the offered hand ofthe captain to climb aboard. "You a real captain with a license and all?"</p><p>"Yes, years and years of experience, too, don't worry."</p><p>"I'm not worried. I'm just wondering: Where's your hat?" Jose asks him and points to his own. Brock can feel his face stretch in the dopey smile again. It should be forbidden for an adult male to look this freaking adorable with a captain's hat…</p><p>"Since this is no cruise ship, I prefer not to wear one, but I have one."</p><p>"Cool! Does it look anything like my fake one? You think I could pretend to be a captain?"</p><p>Marcus chuckles. "Not really, no. To be honest I think this looks more like the ones pilots wear. But if you want, I can show you a bit about sailing later, explain all about starboard and port."</p><p>"Who dat is, star-a-board? I mean, you know, I'm a star…"</p><p>"He's talking about left and right," Brock tells him and forces himself to concentrate on the conversation, not solely on his hot boyfriend. He gives Marcus a chance to get away, before Jose will question him further and they won't be able to leave any time soon.</p><p>"Why do you always know shit like this?"</p><p>"I read. It helps." Brock shrugs and accepts a glass of champagne that a waitress brings over.</p><p>"What do ya read where stuff like ocean-board gets explained?" Jose grabs a glass as well.</p><p>"Trashy gay pirate romance novels," Brock admits and cackles.</p><p>"That's not what you ho was reading to me yesterday! I call foul! You not reading me the good bedtime stories." Jose complains loudly.</p><p>"I have my kindle here, I can read it to you later, if you want."</p><p>"You better do when we alone… cause then we can re-encact: Imma be the captain and you can be a pirate and then, you know… we fuck port, starboard, up and down and diagonal." So he knows the right word, this goof. And while Brock isn't much into role play with pirates, the thought of having Jose while he is wearing the hat is more than a little alluring.</p><p>"Let's drink to that." Brock says before he gets too lost in the fantasy. With his boyfriend looking as delicious as he does right now, this is a loaded conversation and they are most certainly not alone on this romantic sailing trip, with all of the crew around them.</p><p>"Salud," Jose says and winks at him.</p><p>"We are ready to sail," Marcus lets them know then and walks back over to them.</p><p>"Cool. Just don't let us be like the Titanic, k?" Jose jokes.</p><p>"I promise," their captain laughs. "First stop is going to be the snorkelling stop at the wreck of the Antilla. I will tell you more about the ship when we get there. Afterwards we will set sail for the Flamingo beach where you spend the rest of the day and also have dinner. We will sail back shortly before sunset. Has one of you ever been snorkelling before?"</p><p>"Yeah, me in Australia," Jose confirms.</p><p>"I haven't," Brock shakes his head.</p><p>"Alright. Our diving and snorkelling instructor Amara is going to give you a quick introduction later and she will also go into the water with you, so she can keep an eye on you. Meanwhile, please enjoy your stay here. There are towels over there and some sunchairs. You can find food and drinks below deck, please help yourself. We will go quite fast for the first twenty to thirty minutes, because there are a lot of ships out there and we need to sail out to the ocean and make a bit of a bigger loop around the tourist ships. Just please don't jump into the water while we're sailing. Alright?"</p><p>"Aye Aye captain," Jose says and salutes.</p><p>Marcus laughs, "Wrong hand, sailor."</p><p>Josequickly takes his glass in his other hand and repeats the salute with the correct hand, making Marcus salute right back, while Brock chuckles and shakes his head. And Jose says he isn't cute.</p><p>"You wanna go and sit down, captain?" Brock teases him once they are alone again.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go to the front so we can watch where we going," Jose nods, takes Brock's hand and leads him to where he wants to go. There are no chairs there and they sit down on the floor of the boat, their legs dangling out under the railing.</p><p>"You ever been sailing?"</p><p>"Yeah in Hawaii with Silks. You?" Jose puts his sunglasses on and Brock does the same, because the sun is getting quite intense.</p><p>"Never. I don't even know if I get sea sick."</p><p>"If you yack, just pull your feet out of the way," Jose points out with a smile as the ship starts moving.</p><p>"I'll give you heads up," Brock agrees and watches the sea open up before them, the water getting darker as they drift away from the coast. "You never told me that you went snorkelling in Australia," he mentions then.</p><p>"Really? Thought I told you."</p><p>"No, you didn't. Did you go with Matt?" he asks. "You never really told me much about your vacation together."</p><p>"Why'd you think I went with Matt?" Jose looks confused.</p><p>"You went to Australia, he was Australian. I just figured. And he said something, don't remember what it was, but it made me think you went together. I always thought you came to Nina's party straight from your vacation together." Brock shrugs. The thought still stings a bit that Jose had gone on a vacation with Matt so shortly after getting together. Then again, they had moved in together even faster.</p><p>"Nah, we weren't. I took my mom and Matt was rehearsing something in L.A. at the time. Just my flight got delayed so much that I just had Matt bring some clean clothes from home and had to haul my whole luggage to Columbus with me. Or travel with basically nothing and make my mom deal with everything. So I took all the shit with me."</p><p>"Mmh," Brock makes and tries to analyse what he feels. "I'm glad you didn't go to Australia with him." It's hard to admit, but he can't hold it in either. It wouldn't feel right; like having a dirty secret.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We never talked about your time with Matt in detail, but back then it felt like he was being everything you ever wanted in a man, with moving in together and all. I know you weren't really in love with him, but I feel like… I wanna be the one you do all these things with for the first time, not some other guy. I don't wanna hear about your first time snorkelling with another man, or hiking or scuba diving or whatever we do… I want there to be something that we do together for the first time. And yes, I know it's ridiculous."</p><p>"It not ridiculous, toes. It's sweet." Jose says with a tender smile and scoots over so he can rest his head against Brock's shoulder. Brock wraps his arm around him.</p><p>They keep sitting there watching the water fly by until Jose suddenly gets up. "I got an idea. Gimme a second," he says and walks away in direction of the stairs that lead below deck. Brock stays where he is, wondering what his boyfriend is coming up with now. He is surprised when he comes back, holding a piece of paper and two pens.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asks when he is handed one of the pens.</p><p>"We gonna make a list," Jose lets him know.</p><p>"Now?" This is a weird time to make a list, even though he has no idea what kind of list Jose has in mind.</p><p>"You got something else to do?" Jose asks pointedly.</p><p>"No…no," Brock stutters.</p><p>"Now listen… we gonna make a list now with all the things we done together for the first time. And I'm not talking about the kinky stuff only, cause I know you done most of the shit with some other hos."</p><p>"You'd be surprised, boo," Brock laughs, still amused by how experienced his boyfriend always thinks he is, simply because he loves to talk about sex and his fantasies.</p><p>"Fine, you can add the stuff you done and did with me in bed that you haven't done with anyone else. But try and make it romantic, ok?"</p><p>"Ok," Brock agrees and pecks Jose's lips. It's hard pinning the paper to the floor while they are on deck and the ship is sailing, but with both of their free hands they manage.</p><p>"K, what the first thing that we only done together?"</p><p>"Fell in love in the drag room on camera?" Brock thinks out loud.</p><p>"Oooh, good one. Add it. That's a great number one."</p><p>He writes it down and then looks to Jose. "What's number two?"</p><p>"How 'bout…" Jose thinks for a while "We the first ex to each other that we never got over."</p><p>"Technically you're not only the first ex I never got over. You're the only ex I ever had, because you're still my first and only boyfriend," Brock can't help but point out. Instead of getting the kiss or awed sigh he expected, he gets a slap on the shoulder.</p><p>"That so unfair! Just 'cause I'm not as emotionally fucked up as you were, and had boyfriends before, don't mean nothing!" Brock just laughs.</p><p>"Fine, just write down what you said," Brock gives in and watches as Jose puts it down, but adds the part about being Brock's first boyfriend as well.</p><p>"Your turn, dumb-ass."</p><p>"You are the first person I ever lived with?"</p><p>"Lived with a couple of boyfriends," Jose shakes his head.</p><p>"First roommate?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"First boyfriend I ever went furniture shopping with."</p><p>"Bitch we just established I'm your first boyfriend. What next? First boyfriend you ever ate with? It don't work like that! I did all of that shit with someone else already." Jose complains.</p><p>"Fine…first boyfriend's name I carry on my skin."</p><p>"What? You didn't get a new tattoo, don't lie!"</p><p>"I'm talking about the watch you gave me and the necklace I gave you. Or have you worn jewellery with another man's name before?" This one would really sting, if Jose said yes. He thinks about it, then finally shakes his head and smiles.</p><p>"No, I haven't," he seems to realise. "Write it down! Write it down!"</p><p>"You know, this is a lot easier for you, because you know much better what we have done for the first time. You write the next ones down, before I get myself in even more trouble."</p><p>Jose huffs, but takes the challenge "4. First man I renovated a place with. 5. First boyfriend to meet all of my family."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. None of the other hos ever met my grandma."</p><p>Brock smiles when he hears this. "I really hope she'll come and see us in L.A."</p><p>"6. First man I went to couples' therapy with. 7. First boyfriend I let look after my pets without worrying.8. First man I'm looking into buying a house with. 9. First romantic vacation. 10. First dinner at the beach."</p><p>"First sex on the beach," Brock says. "And I don't mean the cocktail."</p><p>"Nope, sorry, toes. Did that once without the blanket and with the sand… not as romantic as it sounds," Jose makes them both laugh.</p><p>Suddenly Brock knows what else belongs on the list. He takes the pen Jose holds and writes down '11. First man I can imagine/want forever with', then puts the pen down. He's written all he can now. When Jose doesn't comment he looks to him and finds him staring at his words with wide eyes.</p><p>"Fuck, Brock, you gonna make me cry like a baby by writing romantic shit like this," he admits and his eyes are brimming with tears.</p><p>"Please, don't tell me you experienced it with someone else before?!" Jose doesn't answer his question with words. Instead he grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him close for a long kiss. When he lets him go he grabs the pen and adds '12. Only man I ever really loved'. This time Brock kisses him and allows himself not only to get lost in the kiss, but in everything he feels for him. It's so much, sometimes too much, but he wouldn't change it. He's lost him once and he doesn't ever want to end up again not being able to call Jose his.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"K, we can add more when we think of something. We keeping this list with us." Jose folds it up, gets up again and puts it in his backpack, that's downstairs. When he comes back he has taken his shirt, knee brace and shoes off.</p><p>"Good idea," Brock mentions and pulls his over his head as well, then sits down on top of it so it doesn't fly away.</p><p>"You put sunblock on? Sun's more intense out here, cause of the reel… refles… the water."</p><p>"Reflection," Brock tells him the correct word.</p><p>"Reflexión," Jose tells him the Spanish word without him having to ask. It's just something they do now: Whenever Jo doesn't know or remember the correct pronunciation of a word, Brock provides it and Jose tells him the Spanish word. A couple of times they had to look up a word or two, because neither knew the translation of what they were looking for. Jose's mom is not always super helpful either, because she usually just gives them a word that sounds similar, no matter if it is the correct translation or not.</p><p>"And yes, I put on sunblock."</p><p>Jose reaches over and runs his hand through Brock's hair, combing through it with his fingers. "I think we both gonna need a haircut before we go home. Or I'll need to wear a pony tail and you'll look like Sideshow Bob." Brock snorts and shakes his head at the comparison. "Oh, that's another thing I've never done with any boyfriend: Got the same haircut. We have to put it on the list later."</p><p>"And we also won't do that again." Brock laughsand leans back on his hands, watchingthe scenery and Jose. Then something catches his eye and he moves, so he is sitting behind him. He runs his finger over the spot below Jose's shoulder blade, just to be sure, then applies pressure.</p><p>"You really start clearing out blackheads right here? You gotta be fucking kidding me." Jose groans. "We in public."</p><p>"I just saw it and I can't un-see it now. You always get them on your back, really small ones."</p><p>"You like one of the chimpanzees at the zoo."</p><p>"They're looking for lice, not blackheads," Brock shrugs, unimpressed.</p><p>"That ain't more romantic. And 'clearing out blackheads' is a first that's not going on the list, just so you know!" Jose tells him, but leans slightly forward anyway. Brock, still chuckling, places a kiss on his neck, before he continues.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shortly before they reach the ship wreck, two young women come over and sit down on the floor next to them. They introduce themselves as Amara, the diving instructor and Karen, a photographer who, with their permission, will take pictures of their adventures for the rest of the day and then send them to them. They both agree, but stress and even make her add it to the contract, that no pictures will show up anywhere without their consent. They in turn will credit her, if they ever use one of her pictures on social media. They have to pay for them anyway, but still.</p><p>"Alright, now that the photography side of things is agreed upon, I'll give you the rules about snorkelling. You both know how to swim right?"</p><p>"Are there really people crazy enough to go snorkelling without knowing how to swim?" Brock laughs.</p><p>"You'd be surprised," Amara nods. "The snorkelling process itself is pretty self-explanatory. You can, of course, dive down a bit, but be aware that you have to blow out the water when you come back up or you'll inhale it. You breath solely through your mouth, though you might exhale through your nose. Don't try to inhale for obvious reasons. Please don't go into the shipwreck or even too close, because the edges are sharp. There are a lot of scuba-divers down there, don't follow them and pay attention they don't get you with their flippers. Also, please don't touch any fish or the turtles you see. They are all protected and some could potentially hurt you. There will be floats in the water, so if at any time you need to rest or something happens you can hold on to them."</p><p>"Like the door in Titanic," Jose throws in his two cents.</p><p>"You won't let me drift away though, right?" Brock teases.</p><p>"Nah, I'd blow that whistle before you'd drown and die. Hopefully the rescue mission would get to you in time before you'd sink to the ground of the ocean." Jose keeps a straight face, but Brock knows he's being played again. Jose's poker face is sometimes so surprising to others, while he has gotten used to the fact that Jose is a sarcastic bitch when he wants to be.</p><p>"Any questions?"</p><p>"No," they both say at the same time.</p><p>"Ok, then let me get the equipment." Amara gets up and leaves again.</p><p>"Shiiiit, look at this," Jose gasps and points out to the sea. Not too far away a huge ship can be seen underwater even from where they are sitting on deck.</p><p>"Wow. It's huge." Brock says and they both get up to get a better look.</p><p>"Yes, that's the SS Antilla," Marcus' voice comes from behind them. "It was nearly 400ft long, but as you can already see, it's broken in half. It was a German cargo ship and launched in 1939. Because of the start of the Second World War, the ship had to leave its original route to reach neutral territory and so it came to Aruba to discharge the cargo. When they tried to get away after being held for a while on board, the Dutch took the crew captive and then Aruba fired two rounds at the ship and the ship sank."</p><p>"So there are no skeletons down there?" Jose wants to know. "Not like the ghost ship?"</p><p>"No, there are not." Marcus shakes his head. "A lot of myths involve the ship and the sinking, because with Nazi Germany you never really knew what was going on. Some say that the crew caused a boiler explosions, others say it was a ship on a secret mission, but none of these myths could ever be proven true. Most are just misconceptions. Still, this is one of the biggest shipwrecks and has become a tourist attraction because of the corals and sea-life that now lives in and on the wreck."</p><p>"Corals grow on the ship wreck?" Brock asks.</p><p>"Yes, and it has become a place for the Hawksbill sea turtle. You will see some of them, I guess."</p><p>"You ready?" Amara is back and Karen has already changed.</p><p>"Yeah, just need a second to change," Brock agrees. They both take off their shorts and stash them in their backpack, before they accept the swimming goggles and snorkels.</p><p>"The ladder is over there, but you can also jump in, if you like," Marcus instructs and is barely done speaking when Jose starts to run and jumps overboard with a loud scream.</p><p>"Guess that's a no for the ladder," Brock laughs and follows him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The experience is magical. They swim side by side and tap each other on the arm or the leg whenever they see something and point in the direction so they can share it. Brock nearly chokes on water when Jose points towards a turtle. Who knew they were so big? The fish are huge as well and the colours of them and corals is like nothing Brock has ever seen live. There is so much to see as they swim above and around the shipwreck, that they completely forget about the time.</p><p>Once they make it back to their own ship it's two hours later and they are ecstatic, exhausted and hungry.</p><p>Marcus brings up some sandwiches and water and they take a seat in the shade.</p><p>"Brock, put it on and put your shirt back on. You're all red. I'll put more sunblock on you later," Jose instructs and hands him his baseball hat. He looks down to his shoulders and sees that Jose is right.</p><p>Jose wraps his hair in a bun and then puts a black hat on, that matches the black swimming briefs he is wearing.</p><p>"You're sunburned as well?" he asks him.</p><p>"Nah, I don't get sunburned. Just my nose gets red sometimes," Jose shrugs and rubs with his palm over his nose, actually making it red.</p><p>Brock leans over to him and places a kiss on the tip of his nose. "So you're Rudolph?"</p><p>Jose guffaws loudly. "Idiot!" he replies and sticks out his tongue, making Brock laugh with him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They reach the private beach, better known as 'Flamingo beach' in the late afternoon with a speed boat. It's part of a resort and beside the beach there is also a spa, and a large area with sun chairs, cabanas, hammocks, and tables and chairs that belong to a bar and restaurant.</p><p>After being in the sun nearly all day, they seek the shade and find two sun chairs and a large, wide hammock.</p><p>"Brock, they look like my flamingo at home!" Jose says excitedly when they see the first flamingos walking along the beach.</p><p>"Yeah, but you can't lie down on them and sunbathe." They are talking about Jose's air-mattress, of course.</p><p>"No, I'm just gonna become one of them," Jose chuckles and gets in line with the birds, follows them and tries to imitate the way they walk.</p><p>"Oh lord." Brock laughs out loud, watching his ridiculous boyfriend. He quickly takes out his phone and films him for a moment. "This is definitely going on insta at some point!"</p><p>"Fine, but not while we here. I don't think there are too many places where you can do dumb shit like this with flamingos. Every insta stan out there will know in a second where we at."</p><p>"Did you read the comments for the Dirty Dancing post you made? Apparently we are staring in a new show that we rehears at a beach in L.A." Jose sits down beside him.</p><p>"I don't know, if I'll be in any dancing show any time soon," he sighs and quickly orders them something to drink when a waiter comes over.</p><p>"Try not to worry too much. Let's just wait what the doctor says when we're back."</p><p>"It's funny you say that, 'cause if you were me I'd have to sedate you to keep you from having constant panic attacks," Jose smiles sadly as he speaks. "But you right. We on vacation and I'll figure it out. If I can't dance anymore you'll just have to become my sugar daddy. You old enough." He is back to teasing, which is a good thing.</p><p>"You can do so much more than just dance, Jose. For me it's different. I could judge, host, yeah, but that's not stuff for a solo show. You're funny, you don't even need a script."</p><p>Jose snorts. "You mean, I can't use a script, cause I can't fucking read it. Remember when they tried to make me use the tele-thingy? Felt like I was right back in that fucked up challenge on drag race, I just looked better." Brock remembers and has to laugh.</p><p>"Guess, hosting the Oscars is out of the question then," Brock says, as Jose pays for their drinks and tips the waiter.</p><p>"You wanna stay here or cuddle in the hammock?"</p><p>"Hammock sounds good," Brock agrees, gets up and climbs in. "Can you get in with your knee?" he puts one foot back on the ground to keep it steady for Jose.</p><p>"Bitch, of course I can," Jose protests, finally tumbles down on top of Brock, then wiggles around until they are lying side by side, Jose's head against Brock's chest. They rock from side to side, watch the birds and the people around them and sip their beers. "Brock?"</p><p>"Mmh?" he opens his eyes and looks down, then takes the hat off Jose's head so he can see him better.</p><p>"I think this is going real well you and me on vacation. Do you think this is going well?"</p><p>"Yeah, it is. It's different from touring together, that's for sure."</p><p>"We don't even really fight or nothing. It different than I thought."</p><p>"Different how?"</p><p>"I thought being around you all day every day would drive me bonkers at some point."</p><p>"And it doesn't?"</p><p>"No. You're not as annoying as I thought you were," Jose smirks. "Am I annoying?"</p><p>"Sometimes," Brock smiles and kisses him to soften the blow. "But I agree that we get along much better here than on tour. Which is, like, nice and a good thing. We don't really fight that much at home either and if we do it's usually about stupid things and gets resolved quickly. Only when we fight about work related things, that's when it gets ugly."</p><p>"'Cause you annoying as fuck when you in micro-managing mode."</p><p>"Right back at ya, for when you are being a slob about your appointments." They smile at each other.</p><p>"Since we went to therapy none of us got real crazy about other men or shit like that. You think it'll last, the peace?"</p><p>"I think we will fight about something some time in the future, but hopefully we'll be able to make up and talk about it. But since like, the last fight, we usually say something before it gets too bad."</p><p>"I like us now, how we deal with stuff. Sometimes, I don't wanna say nothing, but then I remember what happens when we chickens and, you know, it is what it is now and like it."</p><p>"So do I," Brock confirms. "I know it takes me longer to speak up, but I'm trying."</p><p>"I know." Jose tilts his head up and kisses him softly. "You gonna read to me now? We got time to kill before dinner."</p><p>"Ok, but I'm skipping the dirty parts. There are people everywhere and I don't think they wanna hear in detail what the sexy pirates are up to when they are stranded on an island all by themselves. And our briefs are too tight to get hard-ons without it getting noticed."</p><p>"That really the dumb shit you are reading?" Jose laughs.</p><p>"These books are free and I don't need to think much when I read them."</p><p>"You mean you can't think much, cause your blood is in your dick, not in your head."</p><p>"Do you want me to read to you or not?"</p><p>"I do, I do," he is still laughing.</p><p>"Then shut up and stop teasing me." Brock takes his kindle out of the backpack, takes another sip of his beer and then starts reading the story of the pirate captain Jack, who falls in love with his royal prisoner Henry and chooses love and lust over ransom money in the end. Jose is laughing his head off the whole time and keeps the running commentary going when Brock gives in and reads the dirty parts as well, very quietly. - 'What? He just sticks it up there? That disgusting! These pirate hos are nasty!' - 'Mama, that ain't working in no kinda way! Who wrote these lies? A porn watching straight guy who never bottomed?' In the end he comes to the conclusion that the book is way worse than any telenovela he's ever watched and even less realistic than porn.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They go swimming before dinner and take a couple of pictures with the flamingos. Karen comes back and takes pictures during their romantic beach dinner and mentions that she's been around during their stay without their knowledge.</p><p>They both aww when they are all back on the sailing boat and Karen shows them the pictures of themselves resting in their hammock, all snuggled up and laughing.</p><p>"We look happy, papi" Brock tells Jose, wrapping his arm around him from behind.</p><p>"We are happy," Jose corrects him.</p><p>The crew around them seems to disappear as they sail back towards their resort. They both sit back down on the floor. Jose, back in his original outfit, hat and all, leans back against Brock, who is sitting behind him, feet next to Jose's thighs. He has his arms wrapped around his middle, Jose's arms wrapped around his knees.They watch the sea in silence, entranced by the different shades of blue and pink in front of them as the sun sets over the ocean.</p><p>"Hey, are you crying?" Brock asks confused when he hears quiet sniffles and feels the vibrations against his front. He leans forward and he sees silent tears running down Jose's face, but also a wide smile. "Papi, what is this? Why are you crying, babe?" he asks and gently wipes a tear away. He is worried now. They had such an amazing day and he can't think of a single reason why Jose would be crying.</p><p>"You and me, after all the fucked up shit we went through, we literally sailing off into the sunset together, Brock. Look!" Jose speaks the words with so much wonder and awe, helplessly points towards the glowing sky and to them and their surroundings, before he drops his hands back on Brock's legs and sniffs again.</p><p>Brock contemplates Jose's words as he looks ahead where the red sun slowly sinks into the sea. He pulls Jose closer and rests his cheek against the top of his head. There really aren't any words that come close to describing the beauty of this moment.</p><p>"We really are, Jose," he just agrees softly and smiles. Silently Brock wipes the single tear away that falls from his eye and then wraps his arm aback around the man he loves. It doesn't get much better than this, he thinks and presses his lips against Jose's temple.</p><p>Neither of them is aware that Karen takes more pictures of them right at that moment, capturing their perfect moment, their silhouettes dark outlines in front of the glowing sunset.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna shower first? I need to wash the salt water out of my knee brace," Jose says as they step into their penthouse and barely gets the words out before he yawns widely. "Fuck, I'm so tired."</p><p>"Sure," Brock nods and puts down their backpack on the kitchen table."So am I." He yawns as well.</p><p>He kicks his shoes off and gets clean underwear from the bedroom, before he makes his way into the bathroom. He doesn't take too long, because his addiction strikes: He needs a cigarette, the last one he smoked long before dinner. Only clad in his boxer-shorts he stands outside on their balcony and watches the other guests chat on the illuminated terrace of the restaurant.</p><p>Jose is still in the shower when he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. With a sigh he falls into bed after.</p><p>It was a great day, but long and he feels exhausted. His muscles already ache from the snorkelling expedition. It was a different kind of workout than what he is used to. Maybe he should get another massage tomorrow, he muses. He hopes Jose's knee is ok. He moves to roll onto his side to get more comfortable and spots Jose's little captain's hat.</p><p>Suddenly, his tiredness is replace by arousal. It's ridiculous how hot his man looked today and he wasn't able to do anything about it all day. Brock picks the hat up, notices the subtle scent of cologne, the ocean and Jose's shampoo that clings to it. He buries his nose in it, breathes in, then puts it on his own head. Brock knows he is looking ridiculous with it, but maybe it will make Jose laugh?</p><p>He is surprised when he realises that his right hand has slid into his boxers and he is stroking himself, his left hand still trying to adjust the hat on his curls.</p><p>"Can't leave your horny ass alone for five-seconds, and you already jerking off?" Jose is standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. Brock doesn't reply, just keeps stroking himself unabashedly, as his eyes wander over his half-naked boyfriend; only a tiny white towel slung around his hips.</p><p>Jose prances over to him and doesn't protest when Brock tugs on the towel. He is naked underneath and his dick not fully erect but definitely swollen. Now it's Brock's turn to smirk. Jose just shrugs and straddles his lap. "Thought you was tired."</p><p>"So were you," Brock points out and lets Jose take over, his hand feeling much better around his cock than his own.</p><p>"Glad I didn't jerk off in the shower then, 'cause I definitely wanted to. Was hoping…"</p><p>"Hoping that I'd let you jerk me off?"</p><p>"Hoping I'd get the good D tonight." Jose's lips find his in an open mouthed kiss. It's a lot of tongues and wetness and absolutely messy, but it is also what they both want.</p><p>"You ready?" Brock asks him, a little bit surprised.</p><p>"Mmh… decided I can wash the brace tomorrow morning." He finishes his sentence with a gasp, because Brock lets his fingers slide down the valley between Jose's ass and enters him with one finger.</p><p>"Is that lube?"</p><p>"Eatable lube, Strawberry-flavour.Free give away at one of the last gigs. Thought it might come in handy, so I kept it in my beauty bag." Brock can basically feel the rest of his blood rushing from his brain to his cock; Jose's smirking.</p><p>He grabs Jose's thighs and pulls him forward, positions him the right where he wants him. Jo thinks along the same lines, lift his hips, places Brock's dick at his opening and slides down, staring into his eyes the whole time. There's no prepping needed, he is open and hot, just waiting to be fucked. He must have done more than washed in the shower, Brock knows. They both groan, Jose sitting in his lap, Brock buried deep inside of him. When Jose wants to start moving Brock stops him with a hand on his thigh.</p><p>"Wait." He takes the hat from his own head and places it on Jose's.He looks his fill, tries to burn the image into his mind, so he can remember the sight and what he feels, right then, bottomed out inside his man, both naked, Jose wearing the hat that has been driving him crazy all day. "Now you can move, captain!" he finally tells him and Jose does. It's fast and hard as they crash their mouths together and resume their messy kiss. This is nothing like the romance they experienced the whole day, this is raw, animalistic fucking - loud and dirty. It's just as perfect.</p><p>They are sweaty and panting hard when Brock flips them over and pulls out. Jose fingernails dig into his shoulder as he tries to pulls him close again.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Jose yells, his voice hoarse and breathless, when Brock tilts his hips up and buries his tongue in him, eating his ass the same ferocious way he fucked him seconds before. Brock doesn't care about the strawberry lube, all he cares about is to deconstruct his man completely. He wants him, all of him, falling apart into pieces with screams and curses, as he tastes him on his tongue and strokes him with his hand.</p><p>He doesn't stop when Jose comes. He keeps going and reduces him to mewling sounds and whimpers. He sucks on his balls, licks his seed off his cock and stomach, as he enters him with his fingers, pushes them against his prostate. Jose bucks his hips, tries to get away, but Brock isn't done with him yet. The sounds he makes, the way he tastes, how he feels and smells… he needs more. Everything, every little sound and touch seems to make Brock even harder and he feels like he might burst any second… He's dancing on the edge of something but can't fall over.</p><p>"Brock.. please." Jose is begging, but doesn't know what for. His hands fly around his own body, desperate to hold on to something, anything that isn't Brock's hot skin. That would feel too good. He grasps the hat on his head, moves to take it off and stuff it in his own mouth, so he can finally stop screaming. Maybe he'll rip it, tear it apart to have some kind of outlet for what he is feeling, what Brock makes him feel. It's torture. He doesn't want him to stop.</p><p>"Keep the hat on!" Brock orders. Jose's hands drop back onto the bed like dead weight, eyes unfocussed. A moment later Brock's fingers are gone and he slams back into him, the angle exactly right. Jose moans. It's too much and not enough at the same time.</p><p>Brock silences him by kissing him again, but doesn't slow the furious pace of his hips.</p><p>"I can't….Brock!"</p><p>"Jo…!" The loud sound of their names fills the room and overlap as they call them out in ecstasy, Brock's hand wrapped around Jose's leaking cock once more. They both come, Jose for the second time that night.</p><p>Brock tries not to crush him under his weight, but he can't move and Jose seems even more out of it. His eyes are closed, mouth open and he is panting hard - the hat is still on.</p><p>When he is able to move again, it is Brock who takes it off and places it on the night-stand, so it won't get crushed during the night. Then he grabs Jose's abandoned towel and cleans them both the best he can. Jose doesn't even attempt to get up and head for the shower or the bathroom like he usually does. They are both past that today.</p><p>Jose finally shows some reaction when he hands him a bottle of water, opened already, and gulps it down. When Brock lays down Jose curls into him, head on his chest, one leg thrown over his.</p><p>"Blimey…Don't move, bucko, I think I dropped me brain… or you just fucked it out" Jose mutters against his skin and makes him smile. He recognises the quote.</p><p>"Aye, Scallywag." Brock replies and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally started using my tumblr account. I still don't really know how it works, because I'm barely on there, but:</p><p>You can find me under @blackhighheels and I added some pictures of the resort, the island, the flamingo beach etc on there. So, if you like to see pictures of what my words lack to describe, just go over there. For copyright reason I can't bring anything over, however.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The exclusiv-est exclusives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8: The exclusiv-est exclusives</b>
</p><p>"Oooowwww, fuuuuck," Jose groans as he stretches in front of the bed. He can barely get his arms over his head because they ache so much, his shoulders are tense and his legs don't feel much better.</p><p>"What?" Brock asks sleepily from behind him. He finally manages to sit up and rubs his eyes with his hands.</p><p>"I'm sore."</p><p>"Sorry… I… I didn't really think last night."</p><p>Jose smiles. "I'm talking about my arms and legs, Mr. lovah-lovah, not about my booty hole."</p><p>"That sucks for you, but I'm glad." Brock seems relieved and chuckles.</p><p>"No pain no gain," Jose shrugs. "But tell me what the fuck got into you last night? Was it really just the captain's hat? Or the pirate fantasy?" He still isn't over his man's display last night. Brock is rarely the one who takes charge in bed like this, but when he does, there is always a reason. A hat or an outfit usually isn't why he gets downgraded from 'power bottom' to bottom.</p><p>"I don't know, if it was just the hat, but it definitely got to me, along with the whole outfit." Brock chuckles and looks over to the nightstand where the hat lies.</p><p>"You can say that again, mami. Got you in your feels a whole lot. We getting the fucking thing framed when we home. Or put some kinda glass box around it like Bianca did with his crown."</p><p>"That might be a bit over the top, don't you think? How would you explain it when your mother asks," Brock teases as Jose gets his clothes out of the closet. He desperately needs a shower after last night and hopes hat the hot water will help with his aching muscles.</p><p>"I don't know. I'll worry when she asks. With that being said… how about we worry what we gonna do tonight?" He turns around to his man, who is still lazing around in bed, looking as rumpled as the white sheets around him. For a second Jose contemplates climbing back in bed with him, but the aching all over his body stops him.</p><p>"You got more special hats?" Brock laughs.</p><p>"Maybe, but I wasn't talking about your sex kinks, horny ho. I mean, like, Henry told me there's a gay club in town and I thought we could check it out. Shake our booties."</p><p>"What about your knee?"</p><p>"My knee is fine. And we need to get outta here at night sometime. I like Magnus and Marge, but I wanna go out and dance and drink and be with some other gay hos," Jose tries to explain. He is so used to being at clubs all the time, that after over a week of not clubbing, he starts missing it. He can't remember the last time he didn't go clubbing for more than a couple of days. Even before he started dancing for drag queens, he was in a club at least every weekend. That's how he got to be part of the scene. He stopped for one guy for a while and other than that, he only stayed home when he was sick.</p><p>"I don't know. I'd rather stay in, Jo," Brock sighs and rubs with both hands through his hair.</p><p>"Come on! Don't get lazy grandpa! You love to dance," he tries to encourage him and pinches his feet, which are sticking out.</p><p>"I just wanna relax and be lazy while we're here. Going back to a club feels like going back to work."</p><p>"Hey, you don't have to lip-sync or some shit. Just have a good time with me. Yours truly," he smiles widely and charmingly, and puts his hand on his hip. Maybe he can use the fact that he is still naked to change his man's mind?</p><p>"I'd really rather stay here and enjoy the silence. But you can go alone, if you want and have fun. I don't mind having some alone time. I'll just Netflix or something." Brock says and Jose can feel his mouth drop open. What did he just say? He can go out alone and have fun? While they are on their first vacation together? And what's this shit about the silence? Just yesterday they talked about how great it was going and how much they enjoy being together and now he wants to send him off to the club alone, so he can have alone time? He'd rather netflix than go out with him and spend time with him? Jose feels anger bubble up inside of him. He knew this was all too good to be true!</p><p>"If you wanna get rid of my noisy ass for the night, all you have to do was say so!" He says and can't help the accusing tone of his voice.</p><p>"What? Jo, I didn't say that!"</p><p>"Like hell you didn't! What about all the shit you said yesterday? I asked you if you was getting sick of me and you said no. And now what? You wanna Netflix alone while I can have 'fun'? Lying bitch!" Jose loses his shit completely.</p><p>"Jose, calm down! That is not what I meant. I'd just rather stay here and enjoy the quiet of this vacation than hang out at some noisy, crowded club. That's all." Brock tries to calm him, but Jose is too far gone to even really listen. It's all he can do not to throw his clothes in Brock's face.</p><p>"How about I give you silence now, huh? Some alone time. Fucking asshole!" Jose rushes into the bathroom, slams the door behind him and locks the door. He's right to do so, because just a second later Brock tries the door handle. Jose takes gratification in the fact that he has shut him out.</p><p>"Jose! This is ridiculous. I don't even know what the problem here is. Come on, open the door and talk to me," Brock says loudly after knocking on the door a couple of times. Jose is too angry though and just turns on the water to drown out his voice. He doesn't want to talk to him or see him. Not when the wounds are open and bleeding in plain sight. He needs his anger to mask them for now, until he can dissect for himself why he hurts so much.</p><p>He knows he is being unfair and, if he is honest, he doesn't really know why he is so mad. He just wants a shower and not fight and not get into it now. Brock can just enjoy his silence alone for a while longer.</p><p>He takes his time washing the traces of last night off his body, the traces of Brock, himself and the lube. There are new marks on his body that he curses silently. He washes his hair, notices again that he really needs to get a haircut soon. Once he is done, he brushes his teeth, trims his stubble, plucks his eyebrows and styles his hair, before he finally washes his knee brace. He puts it on while it is still wet and adds cologne before he has to leave the bathroom. He's run out of things to do in there and he refuses to just hide.</p><p>Brock is sitting in the living room, cellphone in hand and clad in his briefs.</p><p>"Karen sent the photos already," Brock tells him. Instead of feeling the excitement he expected, the comment makes Jose think again of their perfect day yesterday and the whole perfect vacation so far.</p><p>Nothing that good ever lasts, so he should have known that Brock would get sick of him at some point and seek alone time. Jose wishes he could just say 'sure' and give him his time and space, but that's not how he is wired. Brock pulling away from him in any way still makes him panic. In their every day life, he can manage it now. But here, while they are supposed to spend all their time together being romantic and shit, he can't deal. It makes him sick to his stomach.</p><p>"You don't have to look at them, if you don't wanna be around my face no more," he spits out, even knowing he is way too dramatic and unfair. Brock's head snaps up and he looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough now. I don't know what your fucking problem is, but you either talk to me and tell me, or you stop with the snide remarks. I haven't done anything to deserve the shit you're giving me," Brock's voice is hard and annoyed and it doesn't make him calm down at all.</p><p>"Fine! Fuck you!" Jose hisses back, grabs his towel, phone and bag and leaves the penthouse, slamming the door behind him again. He has not even reached the elevator, when he wants to turn back around and apologise. He wants to tell Brock what is going on and help him find out why he is so mad. Yet, Brock rejected him, doesn't want to spend time with him and go out with him… He still has his pride, so he takes a deep breath and makes it to the breakfast buffet alone.</p><p>He forgoes all food though, because he is not hungry at all. Instead he hides away in a corner of the terrace and orders himself a large cup of coffee and some juice. He keeps checking the door, watching if Brock has followed him, but he doesn't see him.</p><p>His phone is the only thing keeping him company now and he decides he needs to call someone. He tries his mothers home phone first, but no one is picking up, so she must be at work. Then he tries Silky.</p><p>"Hey, you ho. Didn't think you'd call my lonely ass while you on your honeymoon," Silky says in greeting when he picks up.</p><p>"This ain't my honeymoon, bitch," Jose replies.</p><p>"Could as well be, if I know you two idiots. So what up? Why you calling? Your man already gone and fucked up?" Silky jokes but stops laughing when Jose doesn't say anything. He can't, because he has to swallow hard to keep himself from crying. "What happened?"</p><p>"We had a fight," he finally admits.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I told him I wanna go out to the club tonight and he said he don't and then said that I could go alone and he'd netflix and enjoy the alone time," Jose recounts.</p><p>"Uhuh," Silky says and then there is silence. "Wait, that's it? Where's the fight at?"</p><p>"That's the fight, idiot! He already sick of me and so I called him an asshole and left for breakfast alone."</p><p>"That ain't a fight! Since when's that a fight? Especially with you two? That therapy must have really fucked you up, if you thinking that's a fight. You used to cuss him out real good and he yelled back, shredded you until you cried or wanted to bash his head in. That's a fight. This sounds more like a kiddy argument at the playground and then one stomps off to tell his mommy. Which makes me the mommy, I guess," Silky muses. "Did you throw a sand shovel at him?"</p><p>"Did you not hear that he already sick of me?"</p><p>"Did he say that?"</p><p>"Netflix and alone time? That Brock speech for 'I'm sick of your dumb ass and will kick you out next'," Jose fumes.</p><p>"Now listen, dimwit, I know your man ain't the romantic you want him to be, but since you got back together, he like a regular prince charming for the most part. So when he says to you 'go out and have fun, I just wanna stay home' maybe what he means is 'go out and have fun, I just wanna stay home'."</p><p>"We been together for eight days non-stop, of course he's sick of me!"</p><p>"No, you think he's sick of you, 'cause that's what you fear is gonna happen. What did he say when you yelled at him?"</p><p>"That he doesn't know what we even fighting about," Jose admits.</p><p>"See! Honestly, your only problem is that you should have got yourself someone as hot and young like me, so you could go clubbing together. Not some old fart like the shady ho you're shacking up with."</p><p>"Hey! Leave my old mans alone!" Jose can't help but defend Brock. He's not old, even if he calls him that sometimes to tease him.</p><p>"Now that we back to normal, with me bashing your boo and you defending him and shit, tell me: how's the vacation going aside from you being an idiot?"</p><p>"It like… some romantic fantasy I couldn't have dreamed up better, Silks. Yesterday we sailed off into the sunset together," he smiles when he remembers. His anger is gone for now.</p><p>"Guess you crashed against the shore of reality this morning, ho. Better get on land again and rescue your boo before he hopping on another boat." Silky laughs loudly, apparently proud of his fucked up metaphor.</p><p>"Shut up, bitch! You know what: You a horrible friend. I'm hanging up now!"</p><p>"I'm still waiting on a postcard, you know! Better be here before you get back!" Silky screams into the speaker. Jose huffs and hangs up to his loud laughter. Silky might not have told him what he wanted to hear, but he gave him something to think about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Brock finds him nearly two hours later when Jose is lying in the beach cabana, listens to music and tries to shut the world out around him. He is feeling a mixture of shame, fear and anger; one feeling replacing the other every couple of minutes. The fact that it has taken Brock so long to come and find him, makes it all so much worse in his eyes and gives his self-deprecating thoughts more power.</p><p>Jose's eyes are closed, but he knows it is Brock when a familiar hand touches his shoulder and rubs it gently, before he takes one of his iPods out of his ear.</p><p>"You're still mad at me?" Brock asks him and sits down next to him.</p><p>"Yeah," he confirms with a shrug and turns off his music. He turns around on his back so he can see him better.</p><p>"Can you tell me why, or do you want me to leave you alone for a bit longer so you can calm down?" Brock is calm now, his eyes wide and soft. Jose wants to talk, but the sentence 'leave you alone' is the exact wrong thing to say. It makes his stomach clench painfully and he huffs before he turns back around on his stomach and tries to ignore his boyfriend.</p><p>"Fine," Brock sighs and gets up. Of course, he would use the first opportunity to get away from him now. Jose closes his eyes.</p><p>A moment later he feels the mattress dip as Brock lies own next to him. He opens his eyes again and finds him rubbing sunscreen on himself as he watches the other people at the beach. He doesn't look like he is leaving, though.</p><p>"You staying here? With me?" he asks him surprised.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Where would I go?" Brock stops rubbing the sunscreen in and Jose can feel his eyes on him for a long while. He closes the sunscreen and sits cross-legged on the cabana before he gently rubs Jose's back. "Boo boo, sit up, come on," he requests and after some grumbling Jose finally gives in. "Just yesterday we agreed that I usually suck at initiating this talking thing, but it seems like I need to be the one today to enforce it, huh?" he smiles a bit when he says it, but then becomes serious. "What has you so freaked out that you're not talking to me?" Brock takes his hand, his all sticky with the sunblock.</p><p>"I don't know." Jose mutters and wishes they could just forget about the whole thing and go back to their perfect vacation. Brock's eyes are still seemingly trying to look into his soul and Jose looks down, avoids meeting them with his own.</p><p>Brock doesn't accept it and pulls him in his arms for a hug. It takes a moment, but then Jose feels himself relax against Brock's naked skin and the painful feeling in his gut slowly dissolves. "It is all too good. It won't stay that way. I thought… you sick of me now and that's why you want me to go out alone." He admits, then pulls back a bit so he can look at Brock. "But I don't wanna go nowhere without you. We never have that much time together and I know I can be a chicken-headed ho and real annoying, but… are you really sick of me already?" He finally asks.</p><p>"You really are a 'chickenheaded ho', if you think that's why I don't wanna go to the club." Brock is chuckling a bit as he repeats his words back at him. "If it really means that much to you, I will go to the gay club with you, of course."</p><p>"Yeah?" Jose smiles tentatively and feels a bit less stupid than he did just a second ago.</p><p>"Yeah." Brock confirms. "But you have to tell me when something makes your trust issues flare up, papi. It took me the last two hours to figure out what the fuck I said to set you off."</p><p>"I didn't know at first, just got angry. I know you don't get sick of me at home, but here everything is different. Now, I'm the one who suddenly wants to post our shit on insta all the time, cause you not doing anything! You haven't uploaded shit since we got here. I know you only have 45 mins, but so do I and I…I can't help but worry, that now when we together all the time, all the shit will come back about the shackles and your freedom. You'd tell me if I am too annoying, right? Please… I… if you need time for yourself to do whatever while we here, I will give it to you and…" Joses rambling is interrupted when Brock kisses him softly.</p><p>"Shut up," he tells him. "I love you, you fucking idiot. Of course, we will get on each others nerves every once in a while, no matter where we are. But I want you by my side, ok? Every time you think of the shit I said when I broke up with you back then, I want you to remember what we have been talking about since we got back together. We're both different people now, better I hope. Ok?" Jose nods. "And I just posted something on insta an hour ago, couldn't resist."</p><p>"Personal pics of us? While we fighting?" Jose asks and quickly grabs his phone to switch off the flight mode.</p><p>"We weren't fighting. You were being an idiot, that's all," Brock laughs and lies down again. "Can you rub my back with the sunscreen once you're done stalking me on insta?"</p><p>"Yeah, I will," Jose says absentmindedly while he waits for his phone to connect to the wifi. A second later notifications flood his phone. "Shit, what did you post?" he gasps, because instagram is going wild. "You didn't break up with me or post some stupid shit about me, right?"</p><p>He opens the app and finds a picture that shows the two of them laughing in the hammock, Jose snuggled up to Brock's side. Brock has added a song to it. Underneath the picture, that has ten-thousands of likes already and thousands of comments that keep growing by the second, Brock has posted a caption, which is mainly responsible for the stans losing their fucking minds. It says: '<em>You're always dreaming about tomorrow, but I'm still overthinking yesterday. Where you go, I know I want to follow. Let's make a promise on today. Take it slow, baby steps, so we don't ruin what comes next. Let's be still, just stay calm, so we're not rushing what we are. Pressure off, just have fun. It's not a race, no need to run. If it's forever, let's just simply be in love. Let's hold hands and squeeze a little tighter. If you stand still, I won't pull away. You make my heavy feelings lighter and I brought you back to life, they say. Take it slow, baby steps, so we don't ruin what comes next. Let's be still just stay calm, so we're not rushing what we are. Pressure off, just have fun. It's not a race, no need to run. If it's forever, let's just simply be in love.</em>'</p><p>"Where'd you steal these words, toes?" Jose asks quietly after he read them at least six times. There he goes again, his idiotic man, and surprises him with something so romantic and sweet, that it nearly makes him cry. If this isn't a public declaration of love, then what the fuck is? He is so happy his heart is nearly beating out of his chest.</p><p>"Jessie J," Brock admits with a smile. "That's the new song I wanted to show you. Seems to fit us."</p><p>"It's perfect and I'll check the song out in a sec, once I'm done with rubbing you in sunscreen. Don't want you to look like Sebastian the crab when we going out tonight."</p><p>"Sooo, I'm forgiven and might be allowed to see you with another hat tonight? Enjoy what it does to me?" Brock is teasing now, he knows.</p><p>"You didn't do shit, so I don't need to forgive you for shit. Dunno yet of you gonna get lucky tonight the way you did last. We have to wait and see. Either way, you need to shave or at least trim your beard," Jose points out and takes the bottle with sunblock from Brock.</p><p>"Why? It's not even that long yet," he protests and rubs his palm over his stubbly cheek as he rolls on his stomach.</p><p>"'Cause I got razor burn on my butt, that's why." Brock gasps and a moment later they both have to laugh so hard the sunscreen ends up everywhere, as they roll around in the cabana.</p><p>"Oh my god, papi," Brock gasps. "Why didn't you say something last night?"</p><p>"Bitch, you think I noticed that kinda stuff last night?" Jose is breathing hard as well from laughing so hard. It feels good being ridiculous again with his man after his anger this morning.</p><p>"I'll shave later," Brock promises and seals the deal by leaning over and kissing him softly. Jose doesn't want him to stop already and wraps his arms around his neck to keep him close.</p><p>"Sorry, twinkle toes. Didn't mean to get this angry 'bout nothing," he tells him once he lets him pull back.</p><p>"We're good, don't worry. I get your little freak-outs every now and then." Brock picks the bottle with sunblock back up. "You gonna help me?" he asks.</p><p>"Sure," Jose nods and takes it from him. First he rubs in the lotion that's still white against Brock's skin, before he adds more. "You still hurtin' as much as I do from the snorkelling ?"</p><p>"Mmh, my arms are killing me," Brock confirms.</p><p>"How about I check with Henry if we can get another massage?" Jose proposes.</p><p>"Good idea. How is you knee doing, really?"</p><p>"My knee is fine. It doesn't hurt anymore and the swelling is gone, too."</p><p>"Good. We should also write some postcards today."</p><p>"Silk's been nagging already."</p><p>"You talked to him again today?"</p><p>"Yeah, had to bitch about you to someone," he grins and is done with Brock's back.</p><p>"Really? And here I was hoping I'd finally get into his good graces once we're back." He snorts and turns back around.</p><p>"Calm down, mami. He said I was an idiot for thinking I'd get your old ass to go to the club with me. Said I should have got me some younger flesh," Jose giggled. It was true and Silky said it, but he still thinks it is hilarious to tease Brock with it.</p><p>"I'm not even gonna comment on this shit, papi." Brock rolls his eyes and gets comfortable on his side of the cabana.</p><p>"You the cutest, even if you old as fuck," Jose shrugs and places a kiss on Brock's stubbly cheek.</p><p>"Jose? Shut up, or you're really going out alone tonight." Jose just giggles, but decides to keep his mouth shut for once. Instead he just snuggles up to his man and enjoys the closeness, no matter how hot it is already at this time of day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They don't really do much that day, other than relax at the beach and get massages. Jose knows he is clingier than usual, but Brock really doesn't seem to mind and instead holds him close most of the time. They both know that it always takes Jose a while to regroup after one of his self-doubt crises, same as when Brock has a panic attack. They know both happen sometimes and they deal with it the best they can. Brock needs Jose by his side after his attacks and he needs him to make him laugh and distract him, without too many other people around. It's a bit different for Jose: He needs Brock by his side and his reassurances, but he also needs other people around them, so he can't be sure Brock isn't just paying him attention because there is no better option. He knows it's unfounded and stupid, but so far neither of them have founda way to get rid of their vices completely. They simply learned how to deal with them, and maybe that's good enough?</p><p>The club is crowded, the music loud and Jose is glad when Brock is back with their drinks. They are standing close to the wall a bit away from the dance floor.</p><p>"I can't believe Henry knows about this club. There's a dark room downstairs and every fucking toilet stall has glory holes. It's like a sex club pretending to be a regular one," Brock tells him and leans close, so Jose is trapped between him and the wall.</p><p>"How'd you know that? Thought you were getting drinks."</p><p>"I was. But I got hit on twice and one wanted me to come to the dark room with him, the other made it clear which stall he wanted me in," he laughs.</p><p>"Can't let your ho ass go anywhere," Jose rolls his eyes. He thinks it is annoying that Brock constantly gets hit on, but he also knows he doesn't have to worry.</p><p>"Don't tell me these thirsty gays in here weren't trying to chat you up," Brock laughs and wraps his arm around his shoulders, reassuring him with his touch.</p><p>"Dunno, mama. I kept my eyes glued to the cellphone screen and my hat low. Don't want anyone to hit on me but you," he smiles up at Brock and is rewarded with a quick kiss. "What are you drinking?" he asks when he can't place the taste on his lips.</p><p>"Some basil and ginger with vodka and something or other. It's good, not too sweet."</p><p>"I thought we was here to drink and not to test out weird shit." Basil and ginger? Jose might like one or the other in his food, but in his drink? No, thank you. He rather stays with his strawberry daiquiri.</p><p>"You keep drinking your girly drinks, I keep trying weird shit," Brock decides and starts moving his hips to the beat of the music. Jose joins him and soon they are dancing together, laughing and making out in between. They order more drinks, kiss some more, dance some more and grind their hips together. For the most part they stay at the sidelines and dodge the odd flirting attempt that comes their way.</p><p>"Bitch, why these thirsty hos keep thinking we into some threesome shit?"</p><p>"Maybe we're giving off some vibe?" Brock laughs.</p><p>"I'm not giving off some threesome sex vibe! And neither are you! They should get their little gay antennas checked and rerouted, cause bitch, we exclusiver than exclusive! We're the exlusivi-est!" Jose shrieks and slaps Brock's chest.</p><p>"The exclusiv-est exclusives ever." The blonde just laughs and wraps his arms around Jose's waist. Another song comes on and they both start dancing more, sing along to the lyrics and enjoy their time.</p><p>"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, chandeli-iiier…" Jose screams and erupts in laughter when Brock swings him around. They giggle when he puts him back on the ground and Jose finds himself pressed against the wall again, Brock's tongue dancing with his now. Here nobody minds that Jose has his hands on Brock's ass and pushes their groins together. They can make out hot and heavy against the wall and Jose makes sure that everyone gets the memo that this man is his!</p><p>"I love these ripped jeans on you, but the crotch of the jeans is kind of uncomfortable to grind into," Brock laughs after a while and brings his lips down to the crook of Jose's neck.</p><p>"You sayin' I'm bruising your dick?" Jose asks him and pulls him back slowly by his hair. Brock snorts with laughter at the question. "You bruised my ass with your stubble last night so we're even, bitch." Brock just keeps laughing and finally lifts him up against the wall, so Jose's legs come up high around his waist. Then he brings his lips down to his.</p><p>"You know what? This was a good idea!" Brock tells him when they finally stop making out, because it gets a bit too intense for being in public. To distract them, he pulls Jose on the dance-floor once more.</p><p>"You should trust my ideas more, toes." Jose agrees. "Cause, bitch, Imma show you how to have a mother-fucking good time!" he yells.</p><p>"Oh my god. You're really Vanjie!" An excited scream makes Jose turn around, where he finds a group of guys staring at them with wide eyes. He hopes they won't look down further south, because he knows they are both still hard in their pants.</p><p>"And you're Brooke Lynn Hytes!" another one points out.</p><p>"Busted," Jose mutters against Brock chest, but then turns back around with a wide smile. "You betcha we are. And who are you, little gay hos?" he asks them, slipping easily into Vanjie mode. They introduce themselves and tell them from where they are. Jose barely listens and leaves the talking to Brock now, while he simply throws in some funny random commentary that has them all laughing like crazy.</p><p>"Can we get some pictures?" they ask and a second later are already surrounding them, posing for the group shot. "Thank you so much! We're big fans!"</p><p>"You're welcome. Have fun during your stay here," Brock replies. Jose turns back towards him, but by the look on Brock's face he knows something is off.</p><p>"What?" he asks.</p><p>"You better keep Vanjie working, because we're in for a long night, boo," Brock replies, his Brooke Lynn smile still plastered on his face. When Jose turns around he feels like the whole club is now staring at them, lining up for pictures.</p><p>"Miss Vanjie! Miss Vanjie!" he hears from one direction or the other.</p><p>"Fuck," he mutters and steps closer to Brock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the following hour they take what feels like hundreds of pictures and make small talk with the other guests of the club. Jose feels more and more on edge, knowing that this is the last thing either one of them wanted for the night. How had Brock put it? 'Going to the club feels like going back to work'. Now it doesn't feel like it anymore, they are back at work.</p><p>Of course the DJ takes notice of what is happening as well and plays every Ru song there is.</p><p>"Ok, that's it," Brock decides he's had enough when he hears the "Miss Vanjie bitch" song blaring through the club. "We're leaving."</p><p>"Thank god!" Jose agrees and they make their way outside through the crowd, dodging requests for pictures and autographs along the way while trying to stay smily and friendly.</p><p>"Can you call a taxi?" Brock asks once they are outside and made their way a couple of houses down the road, so they aren't directly in front of the club anymore.</p><p>"Already on it," Jose nods and digs out his phone while Brock lights up a cigarette. He tells the operator where they are and hangs up. "Five minutes," he lets Brock know. "Can I have one, too?" he points to the cigarette.</p><p>"Didn't you say you want to quit? You were doing so good all week," Brock protests, but pulls out the pack of cigarettes and offers it to him.</p><p>"I need one after this shit show. Why can't we even go to a fucking gay club in Aruba without some gay hos bothering us?" he huffs and inhales the smoke.</p><p>"Honestly, I think it's much more likely that we cause some kind of commotion here, than in LA or London or somewhere where people are used to having Ru girls around," Brock shrugs.</p><p>"Didn't think of that," Jose admits.</p><p>"And I think since we got back together and let the public know, that has caused quite a stir. My followers on insta alone have nearly doubled and you have over three million followers now. You didn't really think that we'd go unnoticed in the only gay club on the island when we show up there together, did you?" Brock seems amused and Jose is glad he is not angry.</p><p>"I kinda did," he admits and has to chuckle as well, when Brock starts laughing. "You still like me though I'm a dumb ass?"</p><p>"Boo, you're my dumb ass," Brock pulls him close and puts out his cigarette. "Miss Vanjie!" he adds quietly and chuckles again.</p><p>"Stop that! You want someone to hear you, idiot!" Jose protests and flips his cigarette into the night.</p><p>"There are butt littering fines, you know. In some countries you can even go to jail for that."</p><p>"You gonna punish me?" Jose smirks and presses his body against Brock's.</p><p>"Maybe later. Taxi is here," Brock points out and pulls him into the car with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You okay, papi?" Brock asks when he comes out to the terrace when they are back at their penthouse. Jose is leaning against the banister, looking out to the beach. Brock wraps his arms around him from behind and Jose lets his weight fall back against his solid form.</p><p>"Sure. Just this day was nothing like I thought it'd be," he admits.</p><p>"In what respect?"</p><p>"First I lose it this morning and get all aggressive on your ass and then we go out, even though you didn't wanna, and it's ruined by us getting ambushed."</p><p>"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Brock tells him and places a kiss on his cheek. "This morning was just a spat and we resolved it, right? And then we had a nice time at the beach and with the massages. And the club wasn't bad either. The music was good, the drinks were nice and we had fun. Just the end was a bit more abrupt than we thought."</p><p>"Since when are you mister optimistic?" Jose smirks when he turns around.</p><p>"Since you need me to be for now?" he shrugs, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.</p><p>"You real good to me, you know that? I know I talk a lot of dumb shit, but you a good boyfriend." Jose feels the need to tell him.</p><p>"We both suck at it sometimes, but so are you, Jose. So are you." Brock reassured him and Jose kisses him softly.</p><p>"How about we try out the hot-tub to end this night on a better note? Just the two of us in the moonlight?" Jose asks, because he isn't willing to let their night end with the ruined visit to the club.</p><p>"Sounds good. You get us something to drink and towels, I start the tub?" They seal the agreement with another peck. A short while later they have both lost their clothes and are sitting in the hot-tub with the massage jets turned on.</p><p>"You still wanna go on the scuba diving trip tomorrow? We can stay in if you wanna just relax some more?" Jose asks Brock and snuggles more into his side, under his arm.</p><p>"No, the diving sounds great. You know, I don't mind doing things together, like just us or with others. I was just reluctant about the club because I always associate clubs with drag and work and I kind of saw the free meet and greet coming."</p><p>"Maybe we should be like Yvie and charge for every pic someone wants to take. We'd have made a fortune tonight," Jose chuckles.</p><p>"Don't let him hear you say that."</p><p>"Hey, Bianca got into it with him, so can I," Jose knows and moves, so he sits in Brock's lap, chest against chest.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Brock smirks, already pulling him closer.</p><p>"Smooching my boo some more," Jose replies before he leans in. He wraps both arms around Brock's neck and holds him as close as he can as they make out in the tub. For a long time they just kiss and can't get enough of each other. Their wet bodies slide against one another in the warm water and Brock lets his hands wander over Jose's body.</p><p>"I thought you're not up for anything tonight?" Brock asks when Jose starts moving his hips.</p><p>"I didn't say nothing. I just said you not eating my ass again without shaving," he giggles.</p><p>"You know, we always have a lot of sex, but I don't think we've ever had sex for nine consecutive days, sometimes twice or three times. That's a new record," Brock points out, but doesn't stop his gentle touches.</p><p>"You complaining?"</p><p>"Most definitely not. Just pointing it out." Brock replies. "Is that normal?"</p><p>"I don't give a fuck what's normal or not. You can start an online poll later, if you wanna, but now you better focus on me, toes."</p><p>"What exactly do you want me to focus on?"</p><p>"How about this?" Jose asks him and wraps his hand around Brock's erection. "Just do to me what I do to you. Follow my lead," Jose speaks the words against Brock's lips and looks into his beautiful light eyes.</p><p>"Don't I always, papi," Brock sighs, rests his head against the edge of the jacuzzi and lets Jose kiss him into oblivion, as he mirrors his movements. Jose groans into his mouth when he finally feels Brock's warm hand wrap around his length and stroke him just right. Their movements are slow but firm as they try not to fumble too much in the water. Jose keeps kissing his man deeply, because wants to, because he needs to and because they must remain as quiet as possible. Jose never knew that a simple hand job can feel this delicious before he met his man. Now it doesn't matter what they do, he wants it all: Brock's hands, mouth, tongue, dick. Just as long as they touch and play to connect and give each other pleasure. Jose knows Brock is getting close by the way he twitches in his hand and he slightly speeds up his movements, squeezes the tip a bit and runs his thumb over it. They have done this too many times to count, but Jose doesn't think he will ever get enough of his man. Yes, he's had boyfriends before and he thought he was in love, but nothing compares to what Brock can do to him simply by touching him or kissing him. That's a first, too. He has to add it to the list after checking if Brock feels the same: It's the first time he can't imagine another man could ever come close to making him feel what he feels when Brock touches him. He doesn't want to be with anyone else, because no one could feel as good. With this thought he comes first, surprising both himself and Brock with the suddenness. Brock follows shortly after. The kiss gets sloppier then and sleepier.</p><p>They get out, giggle about their wrinkly fingers and toes and fall into bed. This night it is Jose who seeks out Brock's body, clings to him, sprawls himself all over him and doesn't even mind it, when he loudly snores in his ear. All he needs to sleep that night is the knowledge that Brock is his, only his, snores and all. And by the way Brock holds him tight he knows he feels the same.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song lyrics mentioned are from the song called "Simply in love" by Jessie J. You can find the video of her singing it at my tumblr account.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Really fucking crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9: Really fucking crazy</b>
</p><p>Brock wakes up and feels sweaty and sticky. He doesn't need too long to find the reason, because Jose is still pressed up to his left side, one arm slung around his waist and his face pressed into his shoulder.</p><p>Usually, even if they fall asleep snuggled up, they drift apart during the night. Jose retreats to his side and Brock stays on his own; the left side of the bed is Brock's, the right side Jose's. While Brock knows why Jose is still literally clinging to him, he needs to get away from the human furnace next to him; it is way too hot since they always switch off the AC during the night.</p><p>He untangles from Jose and pays attention not to disturb his sleep. Quietly he gets some underwear and then makes his way into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and then steps into the shower, keeping the water barely lukewarm so he can finally cool down.</p><p>Brock isn't surprised when Jose stumbles into the bathroom just when he is putting shampoo in his hair and steps into the shower with him.</p><p>"Why's the water so fucking cold?" he mumbles and steps closer to Brock to get warm again.</p><p>"Because I needed to cool down after sleeping close to a human furnace all night," he replies and tilts Jose's head back. He pecks his lips first, then wets his hair so he can put shampoo in as well.</p><p>"That why you left me alone in bed?"</p><p>"I tried not to wake you."</p><p>"I was cold."</p><p>"It's like a hundred degrees in there," Brock chuckles and rinses his hair, before he does the same for Jose.</p><p>"Since when am I feeling the correct temperature? You know I'm a medical sensation." Jose is not too far off with this joke. It's still a mystery to Brock, how Jose can run around half naked when its freezing and then wear a fur jacket in the summer heat. The temperature Jose perceives it to be has no ties to the actual weather or room temperature.</p><p>"You are a sensation alright," Brock smirks and shuts off the water. Jose's teeth start chattering and he quickly wraps a towel around his boyfriend, then around himselfand herds him out of the shower. Jose doesn't say anything, but pouts when Brock's care ends there and he has to dry himself.</p><p>"When is the scuba diving? Two or three?" Jose asks him around a mouth of toothpaste foam.</p><p>"Three, I think. Why?"</p><p>"'Cause I need to get a haircut before. This mess is driving me crazy!" Jose huffs and pulls at his own wet hair.</p><p>"-er"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Crazier." Brock smirks cockily.</p><p>"Bitch, watch it!" Jose tries to swat at him, but Brock is already out of the room and goes to get dressed in the bedroom.</p><p>He isn't really sure what to wear and digs through his drawer for a while before he has found something he likes. He then makes his way into the living room to enjoy his forty-five minutes of internet time while Jose gets ready.</p><p>Now that he only has this very limited time on his phone he is surprised by how much he can actually get done in this short amount of time. He checks out the social media platforms and posts that he is tagged in. He can't make it through all, since there are too many, but he likes a few. He checks the comments to his last post and most of them are super cheesy and some quite funny. Many ask where they are or when these picture were taken, since they never really announced their vacation and some speculated that the Dirty Dancing video was shot in L.A.</p><p>He checks on his email next and texts Steve his decisions about gig requests. Steve has some questions about travel plans, accommodations and magazine shoots. He replies to him as well.</p><p>"Brock!" Jose's call marks the end of his internet time, even though it's just been half an hour.</p><p>"What?" he calls back in an attempt to stay where he is and keep doing what he is doing.</p><p>"Can you come here for a sec?" There's something in the way Jose says it, that he knows this is not a friendly or random request. He has a bone to pick with him.</p><p>"What is it?" he asks innocently when he joins his boyfriend in the bedroom where he is standing with a towel slung around his hips and his arms crossed over his chest. Jose looks to their bed and raises both eyebrows, apparently thinking Brock can read his mind. He has no idea what he wants though. "What?" he asks again.</p><p>"Get your fucking clothes off the bed and the floor!" Jose shrieks disbelievingly. "And don't just throw them on the table or the armchair, but fold them back up and put them in the drawer where they belong, you messy ho." Only now that Jose points it out, does Brock realise that his clothes are really everywhere in their bedroom. His messy tendencies and Jose's need for absolute order clash regularly and Brock is really trying. Problem is that most of the time he simply doesn't see the chaos until Jose points it out to him.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't know what to wear," he apologises, picks up a shirt and throws it back into his drawer.</p><p>"Brock, you can't just throw it in there! It'll be all wrinkled and I'm not ironing your shit a second time while we here. I need a couple more minutes, so be a good boy and fold your clothes correctly before I kick your ass! I'm not your mother who is picking up after your white boy ass all the time!" Jose starts his usual rant.</p><p>"Like your mother doesn't spoil you rotten," he argues back in good humour.</p><p>"My mother would whoop my ass with the clothes hanger, if I'd do shit like this. Then she'd throw everything out on the floor and make me iron each piece, before putting it back correctly. That not a way to treat clothes that cost a fortune."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," Brock sighs and starts doing what he is told, because deep down he knows that Jose is right and the only thing that keeps him from folding his clothes correctly is his own laziness.</p><p>"Wait until my mom catches you doing shit like this at home. You'll get the chancleta, baby," Jose chuckles and walks back into the bathroom with his own clothes.</p><p>"A: It's our house not hers and B: Your mom never wears flip-flops, just heels."</p><p>"They hurt even more when she throwing them at your lazy ass," Jose replies.</p><p>Sometimes Brock has trouble believing that Jose's mother ever actually physically punished her children. At the same time he's seen enough to know that Jose is telling the truth and thinks it's absolutely normal to get shoes thrown at him, hit with a spoon or whatever is around. Of course she'd never hurt them more than what is considered a spanking, but Brock still doesn't like it at all. Corporal punishment was not very big in his house when he grew up, his parents had other ways to get them to behave. He himself does not believe in violence, not against adults and certainly not against children.</p><p>Yet, that's just one of the things when he realises that they come from completely different worlds and now find themselves building their own little universe for themselves, one that is so far from where either of them came from.</p><p>"Speaking about your mom: Nina texted that your mother has basically taken over the house. Apparently they are bffs now." Brock remembers one of the messages he read.</p><p>"Shhiiiiit, mami, we so screwed!" Jose comments and a moment later the whole penthouse is filled with the scent of his cologne. Brock knows that this means that he is nearly ready and hurries to fold up the last pieces of his clothes. "You ready?" Jose asks a coupe of seconds later.</p><p>"Yeah, I am," he nods and puts on his flip flops. "And Nina and your mom conspiring means we should be ready for everything. Your mother will get him 'white girl drunk' as you always say and then Nina will spill all the tea about us. Depending how wasted your mother is and what she'll remember we might be in for some stern talking when we get back."</p><p>"Talking? Boo, she not talking when she finds out what shit we have got into. You better keep them chancletas ready before she uses her high heels," Jose points to Brock's feet.</p><p>"I don't think your mother will whoop my ass for hooking up with you all the time while we weren't together."</p><p>"No, but she will for experimenting with drugs, getting blowjobs in darkrooms and fucking trade at every opportunity while being high as a kite and drunk off our asses." Jose laughs loudly, but suddenly Brock doesn't find it funny anymore.</p><p>"Maybe we both deserve a good spanking," he shrugs. Jose laughs again and wraps one arm around Brock's waist before he slaps his butt.</p><p>"I can take care of that for ya, toes. All you have to do is ask," he smirks with pursed lips and wiggles his eyebrows. Brock's mood lifts when he sees Jose's eyes sparkling with mischief. Instead of replying, he pulls him close for a kiss just as the elevator opens.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They take their time during breakfast and then ask Henry where they can get good haircuts. Brock has decided that Jose is right and he needs his curls chopped off before it gets too much of a mess.</p><p>The hair salon Henry drives them to, is a barber shop in town and because Henry has apparently called ahead they can sit right down.</p><p>"We really should sightsee a bit around town tomorrow. We haven't seen anything yet," Brock tells Jose as they are both getting their hair washed.</p><p>"And we haven't been shopping yet. We still need souvenirs," Jose agrees.</p><p>"Souvenirs? Please tell me you not gonna buy a ton of ugly T-shirts, seashells and snow globes that say 'Aruba'." Brock hates this campy trash.</p><p>"Bitch, that what you do when you touristing! You need to bring all them sad hos at home a little something. What do you buy when you on vacation?" Jose protests.</p><p>"I've rarely ever been on vacation and when I am, I don't buy shit. There's no sense in spending money on stuff that no one needs." Brock tells him honestly.</p><p>"You, twinkle toes, don't get the point of souvenirs. Nobody needs them, but everybody wants them, 'cause it makes people happy when you think of them while you away." Brock is already done with the hair-wash while Jose has to get a head-massage, of course.</p><p>"Hey, I wrote some postcards. And the rest of the time I don't wanna think of anyone at home. If I wanna do that, I could have stayed at home on the first place," Brock shrugs.</p><p>"You hearing that, Henry? Got myself a mans who does not believe in the power of souvenirs and don't wanna think about nothing at home while he away. No wonder he never brings me anything when he travelling! Is there some kind of romance class you have for him? The power of souvenirs or something?" Jose turns towards their romance concierge, who is watching the spectacle from his chair in the corner.</p><p>"I can arrange for a guide tomorrow who can not only show you the town, but also some good places to shop for souvenirs that aren't the usual cheap kind," Henry says diplomatically.</p><p>"Thank you, Henry. Can you add a good lunch place to the list and we have a deal?" Brock asks him.</p><p>"Let me make some calls," he nods and leaves the small salon. Brock looks over to Jose who tells his hair dresser in painful detail what exactly he wants and how his hair has to be cut and styled.</p><p>"Just leave the top a bit longer, but not too curly and make the rest short. We are going to be travelling for another week and a half," Brock instructs.</p><p>"And take care of his beard. Trim it real good and rub some oil in it, so it not as scratchy anymore. He's ruining my tender skin when we making out," Jose calls over. "Oh, and pluck them eyebrows while you're at it!"</p><p>"Hey! My eyebrows stay as they are," Brock protests in Jose's direction. "But go ahead with the beard," he tells his barber and leans back to let the man do his work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Quack, quack, quack," Jose says as he walks across deck with the oxygen tank on his back, goggles on his nose and flippers on his feet.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Brock laughs when he sees him waddling towards him.</p><p>"Ya know, when we said we'd go scuba diving I thought I'd be living my 'Into the blue' fantasy and feel like Jessica Alba. But with all this I feel more like Howard the Duck," Jose complains and takes the goggles off so one can understand him.</p><p>"That's why you chose the blue briefs instead of your trunks?" Brock asks and smiles knowingly. Jose's wardrobe choice had surprised him today, especially when he insisted that Brock should wear his black swimming trunks.</p><p>"Yeah mami, you the Paul Walker to my Jessica Alba," Jose confirms with a dopey smile.</p><p>"Then let's get you into the water, Howard," Brock teases.</p><p>"Shady ho!"</p><p>"Now, you understood everything before? Please make sure you check the mouth piece and the oxygen once you're in the water and don't go too deep," the instructor makes sure once more.</p><p>"Oh, look at all the fish!" Jose has not paid any attention to a word he just said.</p><p>"Jose! You heard that?" Brock has to make sure, because he doesn't want his boyfriend to drown just because he's distracted and not listening to instructions.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Can we go treasure hunt diving now?" he asks impatiently.</p><p>"Yes, you can climb in over…" the instructor hasn't even finished the sentence when Jose has already jumped over board with an exited scream. He hits the water with a large splash, because the gear is heavy. Spluttering and spitting water he comes back up. "Please take the ladder," Brock is told.</p><p>"Brock! Hurry up before the pirates of the Caribbean take our coins!" Brock can only shake his head and pray that this won't be anything like their first skiing trip together. He isn't sure his heart can take it while being under water and out of his element.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brock is glad that they both survived and makes a mental note to add 'diving with oxygen' to the list of things that Jose will never ever do again, if he can prevent it. Most of the time he admires Jose's fearlessness and eagerness to try new things and take risks when it comes to activities. Yet, he is careful, where Jose is absolutely reckless. Therefor concentrating on fish and surroundings is not one of Brock's priorities while underwater. Instead he keeps an eye on his boyfriend as he swims ahead as fast as he can, goes as deep as he can, reaches out for the fish, tries to dive into the tiniest nooks and crannies of yet another ship wreck. If possible Brock would have yelled at him, but under water all he can do is pull him forcefully back by his leg and gesture wildly with his hands. The bubbles coming out of Jose's mouth let him know that the idiot is laughing at him, before he's off again looking for more trouble.</p><p>"That was fun!" Jose yells excitedly when they hop off the ship.</p><p>"You are fucking crazy," Brock half sighs, half laughs. There is no other way to describe the last two hours.</p><p>"What? I was living my Arielle fantasy. Not my fault that you Flounder," Jose laughs and leads the way along the sea shore up to the street "Lookin' around here you'd think, sure, he's got everything. I've got booties and dick hos aplenty, I've got booze and twinkle toes galore…" he starts singing and Brock snorts hearing the lyrics he makes up to the Arielle song. The fact that he absolutely can't sing makes it even funnier.</p><p>"As I said: Absolutely fucking crazy," he comments and pulls him close for a quick peck.</p><p>"Shush, what's that?" Jose suddenly says and looks around.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You hear that?" he takes off in the direction of a couple of rocks and Brock follows him, still not knowing what he is talking about. "Oh my god! Brock! Look!" the scream comes and he hurries over. Before he reaches him, Jose has already reached down and is holding something in his hands. "It's a puppy."</p><p>"A very dirty puppy," Brock can't help but point out. The brown little ball of fur is covered in dirt and grime. When he takes a closer look he sees that he has small wounds all over his body, his eyes are swollen shut and he can see ticks and fleas in his matted fur.</p><p>"I think his leg is broken," Jose points out and Brock realises he is right, because his right front leg is bend in a weird angle. The whimpering sounds the poor thing makes are horrible and give Brock goosebumps. "Can you give me the water from the backpack?" Once Brock has handed it to him he first gives the poor thing some water, before he uses the rest to quickly clean the puppy the best he can. If anyone would have told Brock that his prissy clean freak of a boyfriend would wash a puppy that is covered in shit, dirt and insects with his bare hands, he would have called them delusional.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"We can't leave him here. He needs a vet. Can you go and tell Henry so he can drive us to the nearest clinic and call ahead?" Jose asks. Brock hurries off and finds the car parked a couple of meters away. Once he tells Henry what is going on, he makes some calls while Brock walks back to where Jose is feeding the puppy water again and tries to clean his eyes at the same time.</p><p>"Henry is calling the clinic. We can leave as soon as you're ready."</p><p>"Come on, baby, let's go and get you all better," Jose coos at the puppy and takes the sweater off his hips and wraps the dirty dog in it. Brock can't help but pull a face. They'll need to burn the sweater afterwards.</p><p>At the vet clinic they have to wait a bit and Jose keeps the dog close the whole time, not minding the stench that comes off the animal.</p><p>Once it is their turn that the dog is a male of unknown mixed-breed, about four months old and in very bad shape. His eyes and ears are infected, he is malnourished and dehydrated, his leg is broken and his fur and body full of parasites. Still, Jose nearly bites the doctor's head off when he suggests putting down the little thing.</p><p>"No, no way! He called me, I found him and you will help him and make him all better, cause that's your job!"</p><p>"Of course, we will do our best, but I can't promise anything. The recovery will be long and it will cost a lot of money," they are informed.</p><p>"I don't care. I will take care of the costs and you take care of him!" Jose is telling the doctor in a no-nonsense voice that he very rarely uses.</p><p>"Alright, we will start the IV and see if we can get him prepped for surgery today. We might have to wait though, considering his overall state."</p><p>"Ok, we will be back tomorrow," Jose nods and pets the puppy a couple more times. "Henry can you help me with the paper work, I don't speak whatever language that is," he asks then, when a stack of paper is thrust in his hands.</p><p>"It's Dutch," Henry lets him know and the two of them fill out paperwork, pay the first bill and leave contact information and a consent form to pay for any further costs. Brock can only watch the spectacle and hand Jose whatever he wants from his backpack or wallet.</p><p>Over all he is glad when they leave the clinic again and feels the desperate need for a shower.</p><p>"He's in good hands now," he tells Jose, when he keeps fidgeting in his seat beside him as Henry drives them back to the resort.</p><p>"I know, I still worry. Poor little dude, all alone. I wonder where his family's at." He takes Brock's hand and starts playing with his fingers, which is better than his bouncing knee before.</p><p>"A lot of people here don't have their dogs neutered and then throw away the puppies or kill them.There's a lot of stray dogs here," Henry speaks up.</p><p>"There should be animal cruelty fines for that," Jose huffs.</p><p>"Back when my family had a dog, we could never leave him out alone in the yard, because he would have been attacked by the strays or would have followed them."</p><p>"You have a dog Henry?" Jose looks up, his interest peeked.</p><p>"Had. My ex-wife took him with her after the divorce, because he belonged to our daughter and she took the kids with her."</p><p>"You never got another one?"</p><p>"No, never. I live on resort grounds now and I don't think I'm allowed to have pets there," he replies.</p><p>"How old are your children?" Brock wants to know.</p><p>"My daughter is thirty-six now, my son thirty-two. They both live in the UK, because that's where my ex-wife is from."</p><p>"You see them sometimes?"</p><p>"Yes, regularly, as well as my grandkids." Henry confirms as they pull into the resort.</p><p>"Will you drive us back to the clinic tomorrow morning and let us know if they call before, please?" Jose requests as they get out of the car.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Ten tomorrow?"</p><p>"Ten it is," Jose confirms and suddenly gives Henry a hug "Thank you."</p><p>"You're very welcome," the man smiles and they make their way back to their penthouse.</p><p>"Can I please throw away the hoodie?" Brock asks when they pass the trashcans outside.</p><p>"What? Why? That's one of my favourites," Jose protests.</p><p>"Because it's dirty with feces, fleas and dirt?"</p><p>"I'll just give it to the laundry service, they'll clean it," Jose shrugs. "Since when are you so sensitive? You cats throw up all over the place and when Apollo had the shits it wasn't a problem either," Jose points out.</p><p>"Guess it's different because they are my babies? I don't know. I just wish you would have worn gloves or something to touch the dog."</p><p>"I'll just hop into the shower," Jose shrugs and hurries off before Brock really has the door open.</p><p>While Jose is in the shower Brock washes his hands and changes his clothes. He barely touched the puppy, but he can still smell him. The hand soap helps to change that. He makes them each a cup of coffee, because they still have half an hour until dinner, that Henry agreed to have brought up. Just when he adds the splenda to Jose's cup his phone vibrates and he finds a couple of messages from Nina.</p><p>"What are you cackling about?" Jose asks when he comes into the kitchen, wearing only a towel.</p><p>"Nina just send a couple of videos of your mother in our house," Brock replies, hands him his coffee and shows him the screen.</p><p>"Look at this shit! What is she doing?" Jose asks when he sees the first two clips. His mother can be seen working hard at something in their kitchen. All the cupboards are empty and the counter has been cleared off all things that usually stand there.</p><p>"Looks like she is renovating our kitchen?" Brock guesses and tries to identify the several cans and bottles around her.</p><p>"No, she's cleaning…"Jose realises, squinting at the screen without his glasses.</p><p>"Ok Nina's texting again…. text says 'I might have let it slip that you two nearly fucked in my kitchen to celebrate your making up.That's her reaction: Disinfecting your WHOLE kitchen. Dunno what she thinks you did INSIDE the cupboards. :D'."</p><p>"My mom thinks we fucked in our kitchen? Oh Lord…" Jose cackles.</p><p>"You think we should let her know, that that's probably the only place in the house she shouldn't clean then,"Brock remarks and they both snort with laughter.</p><p>"True, we didn't do it on the counter yet," Jose nods, then stops. "Why didn't we fuck in the kitchen yet?" he wonders with a serious expression.</p><p>"Because we're never in it, other than to make coffee when we haven't brushed our teeth?" Brock hypothesises. He never thought about it. There's no strategy behind where they have fucked in their house so far.</p><p>"True, true… you know, there's a counter right here." Jose smirks and leans against it as he speaks.</p><p>"Really?" Brock guffaws.</p><p>"Just saying…" Jose smirks and lets the towel around his hips drop to the floor.</p><p>"Like I said… really fucking crazy," Brock repeats in a low voice, but kisses Jose and lifts him up, so he is sitting on the kitchen counter. He steps between his open legs and enjoys his plump lips against his and the scent of his body wash and lotion in his nose. The skin of Jose's chest is still damp, as is the soft skin of his groin when he touches him. Jose moans and throws his head back, not paying attention to the cupboard behind him and hits his head.</p><p>"Ow, fuck!" he curses.</p><p>"You ok?" Brock can't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, don't stop! It was just getting good," Jose replies and wraps his own hand around Brock's to show him how he wants to be touched. For a while the sounds of their heavy breathing, smacking lips and low moans fill the room. Brock is still fully dressed and his pants are getting more than a little uncomfortable. Jose seems to notice when he brings his hips forward and rubs himself over him. Barely paying attention to what he is doing, because he is too aroused to think clearly, Jose leans forward and brings his hands to Brock's zipper. However he crashes into the coffee cups and Brock has to jump back when the luke-warm coffee spills all over his pants and legs.</p><p>"I think this is why we might have never done it in the kitchen," Brock laughs as he looks from one to the other. They look ridiculous. Jose is sitting naked on the kitchen counter, his erection in one hand, while the other is resting in a puddle of coffee. Brock is covered in coffee and still fully dressed but more than a little disheveled.</p><p>"Shit, this sucks," Jose pouts and jumps off the counter. "Go shower, Imma clean up this mess," he sighs.</p><p>"What about this?" Brock teases and wraps his hand back around Jose's hard-on.</p><p>"Will be gone in a sec," Jose shrugs and wraps his towel back around his waist.</p><p>"We gonna continue this later," Brock promises and pulls him in for another peck, before he finally goes to take a shower.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When he comes back Jose is dressed and dinner is already waiting for them in the freshly cleaned kitchen. During dinner Brock feels the day catching up with him, swimming apparently something that makes him incredibly tired, who knew. Jose doesn't look much better and they are uncharacteristically quiet as they eat.</p><p>"I can't believe it's only a quarter past ten and I can barely keep my eyes open," Brock admits as he finishes his desert of mango salad with mint.</p><p>"Same. Also we have to get up early tomorrow," Jose agrees and yawns widely.</p><p>"What did Henry say? Ten? That's not too bad."</p><p>"We're leaving for the vet at ten, but we need to take care of some stuff before then."</p><p>"Like what?" Brock doesn't know what Jose is alluding to.</p><p>"Like do research on how we get little boo back home with us, then take care of the paper work, find out about travel arrangements for him and…"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa… what?" Brock interrupts him with wide eyes. He is not sure he heard correctly.</p><p>"Why you acting? We can't leave him here," Jose says like it is the most obvious thing in the world and isn't even up for discussion.</p><p>"Please tell me you're joking."</p><p>"No, why?" Jose huffs.</p><p>"Jose, we are not taking this dog home with us." Brock laughs and shakes his head. The idea alone is ludicrous.</p><p>"Of course we are! We can't leave him here. We found him, together, and we can't just abandon him again. He's ours now!" Jose is upset Brock can tell, but there is just… no!</p><p>"No! No way!" he shakes his head.</p><p>"You would just kick him back out on the streets? He's a little puppy and he's injured. He needs us!"</p><p>"I did not say that. All I said is that we are not taking this flea bag of a dog home with us. We can find a solution for him here."</p><p>"There is no solution for him here! And how can you… that's so cold!" Jose rages and gets up from the table. "We talked about getting a pet together and then karma or some shit brought him to us. And now you don't wanna, 'cause he dirty and hurt?"</p><p>"Yes, we talked about it briefly in therapy, but if I remember correctly we both agreed that we don't have time for another pet right now. That hasn't changed. And that is also the reason why I don't want a puppy in the house, that neither of us has time to look after!"</p><p>"You not the boss of me. You can't fucking tell me to abandon my baby boo! I won't!" Jose yells.</p><p>"I am not telling you to… Jose, please! This whole argument is ridiculous!"</p><p>"You calling me ridiculous?" Jose clenches his fists and murder in his eyes, that are black by now with anger.</p><p>Brock doesn't really know what to do. He wants to calm him down and have a discussion about it. At the same time he knows that there is no way in hell he will budge from where he stands. They will not take this dog back to L.A. with them.</p><p>With a desperate sigh he leans back in his chair, closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. "Right now we have two dog sitters, two cat sitters, your mom and our neighbour who help us out with the pets. So tell me how you think adding a puppy to the mix could possibly work? He's not even house trained."</p><p>"If we wanna make it work, we can make it work." Jose shoots back challengingly.</p><p>"Ok, fine: I don't want another dog in the house right now. There, clear enough? I don't wanna make it work, because it makes no fucking sense! The costs alone for the transport and the hassle of a puppy. No!" Brock puts his foot down and can't keep his voice quiet anymore.</p><p>"Fine, if you don't want him in the house then Imma move out of your house and get my own! How about that?" Jose screams back and Brock nearly falls off the chair in surprise. How the fuck did they get from having dinner to Jose threatening to moving out? His first reaction is fury. He wants to shake some sense into Jose and make him see reason. But one look at him and he knows there is no way he is able to have a reasonable discussion with him. Jose is all about the emotions in this and not about the logical implications of the decision he has apparently already made.</p><p>A heavy feeling settles on Brock's shoulders and chest once the thought crosses his mind, that Jose has really just threatened to move out. Because of a dog he found that day and that he doesn't really know. And he said: 'your house', not 'our house'. Brock is suddenly feeling sick.</p><p>He gets up, needs to get away from the situation before he says things he is going to regret. Or starts crying.</p><p>"Where you going?" Jose barks when he takes his cigarettes and lighter out of the backpack by the door.</p><p>"Balcony. Don't follow me," he replies quietly and steps outside into the warm night. Down below everything looks as it always does, couples chatting on the terrace and having fun.</p><p>On the inside Brock feels cold. So cold his hands are shaking and he has trouble lighting the cigarette.</p><p>So this is what it means for Jose, through thick and thin, ride and die, forever. All until he finds a dog that Brock knows they can't appropriately care for. The more he thinks about it, the worse he feels. By the time he lights the second cigarette he has to wipe his eyes, but the tears are still dripping down on the balustrade.</p><p>Here he was jealous of volleyball players, managed to win against a blonde Australian hunk in the battle for Jose's heart and now it all ends because of a dog?That's how little he means to him? What did Jo say just yesterday? 'It won't last'… he thought he was wrong and over dramatic, but now…. Paradise doesn't feel like paradise anymore.</p><p>His feet are cold, his hands still shaking as he stubs out his cigarette. He feels dizzy, nauseous, but he doesn't want to go inside. Doesn't want to hear what else Jose has to say.</p><p>He is so caught up in his own dark thoughts, spiralling deeper and deeper into darkness and self-deprecation that he doesn't hear it when the door slides open behind him. The arms that slide around his waist make him jump.</p><p>He thinks about wiping away his tears, but knows that Jose has already seen them. It doesn't matter anymore anyway.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Jose tells him quietly and gently wipes his tears away. "I say hateful shit sometimes when I'm angry. I didn't mean it. I swear," he vows and pulls Brock against him, holds him tightly and presses his lips to his hair. "I love you."</p><p>"You said 'your house'," Brock points out when he pulls back, once he has stopped shaking and the world around him has stopped spinning.</p><p>"You know I meant 'our house'," Jose shrugs.</p><p>"It's not the first time that happened."</p><p>"Sorry." Jose says and shrugs again. "So, the dog?" he asks then with his best impression of puppy eyes.</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about this anymore tonight," Brock decides and walks away from him and into the bathroom. He gets ready for bed while Jose cleans the rest of the dinner left-overs in the living-room and then joins him in bed after changing and brushing his teeth.</p><p>"You still panicking?" Jose asks him as he presses against Brock's back from behind, trying to get a look at his face as he is lying on his side.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Still angry?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's fair." Jose kisses his cheek and lingers, then lets his hands wander down to Brock's pants.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Brock asks and turns on his back, making Jose pull away in the process.</p><p>"Thought maybe some make up sex would help?" Jose asks and is obviously trying to be cute.</p><p>"No! We haven't made up yet." Has he finally completely lost his mind?</p><p>"That's why we need the make-up sex. To make up," Jose shrugs with a small smile.</p><p>"Fuck you," Brock says, using the sentence Jose usually utters when they fight, but can't help but smile a little as well.</p><p>"I would. You just said no," Jose teases and places his head on Brock's shoulder. "Go to sleep, toes. Just remember that there is no way you're getting rid of me, not for all the puppies in the world. We'll talk tomorrow, k? I love you."</p><p>"Love you, too." He can say it back this time, but the anxiety he felt before still makes it hard to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the last chapter I was told that I can't write fluff without drama. I decided to accept the fact and use it. There you go :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Feisty Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before I'm getting murdered through social media, I thought I'd better update quickly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10: Feisty Jeff</b>
</p><p>Jose has been lying on his side, looking out the windows from the bed for maybe the last two hours. He isn't too sure, because he hasn't checked the time but feels like it's been forever. He knows he won't find sleep this night, but hopes that Brock will be able to. He gives him his space, so he won't get too warm again. From time to time he reaches over in an attempt to calm him down when he starts spiralling again.</p><p>Jose knows he fucked up royally. Then again he couldn't know that today is one of the days when his man gets triggered by him screaming stupid shit about moving out. It's not like he even meant it, he just wanted Brock to give in and let him keep the puppy. All he wanted was a reaction like 'Fine, if it is that important to you, we'll keep him'. Lord, has that backfired.</p><p>He still has to find a way to make that happen, because the fact that they found the little puppy and rescued him during their first vacation together means something, he just knows it. How can Brock not get it? It's like the stars aligned and gave him to them.</p><p>In the dark he can hear Brock's breathing getting faster once again, so he is definitely still not asleep, but hurrying straight into his next anxiety attack, most likely overthinking everything.</p><p>Sometimes just being with him helps, or touching him; other times making him laugh and distract him is another option. There's never the same remedy, but today is different because Brock hasn't really told him yet what horror movie is playing in his head. He can only speculate, which doesn't help him to figure out a way to calm him down. Pretending they are both sleeping won't help in any case and it's been going on for too long already.</p><p>Jose turns back around so he is facing him. Brock is still lying on his back, which is unusual and his eyes are closed, but his features anything but relaxed, he can make it out in the light that shines in from outside.</p><p>"Baby, we're both not gonna sleep like this," he says and places one hand on his chest, feels Brock's heart hammer away against his palm. "Tell me what's going on in there," he asks and places a kiss on his temple.</p><p>"It's stupid," Brock replies tiredly without opening his eyes. He hates talking about his anxieties. Not so much in general terms, he is fine with admitting to having it, but when it comes down to his actual fears and worries, which are often irrational and hard to grasp, that's another story. His thoughts are often running wild and he panics over things that aren't even noteworthy otherwise. Or he takes details and makes them into problems so huge they seem insurmountable. Or his brain will jump to over the top worst case horror scenarios that he would brush off under normal circumstances. Anxiety is not rational or logical and Jose knows that only too well, because he can relate to what ADHD can do to your emotions. While it catapults Brock into anxiety, it shoots Jose sky-high into emotions that make it hard to control himself.</p><p>"You talking to the queen of saying stupid shit," he replies gently and starts rubbing his chest, hoping the physical touch will help to ground him.</p><p>"I just… you saying you'd move out scares the shit of me and, like, what more can I do so we will work? I want that romantic fantasy now of happily ever after, but, here I am freaking out… I'm scared that… yesterday you said that it's too good and it never stays that way and I think that you're right and like, everything will fall apart and… we'll break up and I can see you carrying boxes out with your stuff in and… me coming home to an empty house, because you take the cats, too. Me freaking out and you won't be there and … I don't know how to stop it. Who will find my body if I suddenly die or hurt myself by falling down the stairs or something? And one day soon, you'll get sick of me and my fucking panic attacks and overthinking and you will move on and find someone else," he describes the pictures his anxious mind is torturing him with.</p><p>"Now listen," Jose says and stays close, one hand still on Brock's chest the other propping his head up so he can look at him. "I have learned, and I can't believe Imma say this, but: there is no happily ever after, you know? That's just… it doesn't exist." Brock opens his eyes and looks really worried. "There are moments when life looks like a romantic movie, like it does for us on this vacation. But that's not real, or well… shit, I wish I was better at this talking stuff and had all them fancy words. You know, what I mean is, in a couple of days we gonna be home. You will travel, I will travel, we will argue over schedules and flight-times. We gonna miss each other again, cause we never have enough time together. We will discuss boring ass stuff like buying groceries and car inspections. I will get upset when you too sexy on stage and you will get angry 'cause I get too drunk at gigs and talk about your dick. And Imma be angry and kick you at night cause you snoring too loud and you'll throw shade for me yelling all the time. You know what I look like hung over and with bags under my eyes, my hair a mess and un-showered. And I've seen you ugly cry with snot everywhere. But like, that's us, the real us and Imma be there for it, 'cause it still way better than not having you at all. All of this here is sweet, but I love you with snot and morning breath and snoring, so this dream here is just a bonus. You know what I mean? It is what it is, and 'us' is not always pretty but worth it."</p><p>"We work, even though on paper we shouldn't," Brock says after listening quietly to him.</p><p>"Why you saying that?"</p><p>"An unromantic, sarcastic, anxious and panic-attack ridden over-thinker like me, who never had a boyfriend and you, the spontaneous romance fanatic, who has major trust issues… and that's leaving the different cultural backgroundsand our ADHD emotional freak-outs aside. We make no sense on paper," Brock starts getting anxious again the longer he speaks.</p><p>"No, but we do in life. You show me I can trust you and I calm your ass down when you panicking. We fight, we yell and I might throw stuff at ya, but we love each other. As long as we talking and being honest… we doing good, toes. Just 'cause we got angry doesn't change nothing. Like, you not freaking 'cause you don't love me no more," Jose lays back down and starts running his hand through Brock's hair. "Ya know what I'm seeing in my head when I'm not fucked up by my anxiety? I see us trying to cook something one day and completely fucking it up. Mess everywhere, smoke detectors blaring, the whole shebang. And I see us hanging out with my family and you losing your shit around them, cause it all gets too much. And your mom lecturing me about my swearing.Your ten-thousand nieces and nephews annoying us by running around and screaming. And there'll be movie nights when Silky gets annoyed cause we making out all the time…." Brock chuckles and Jose knows he's got him now.</p><p>"So you're really not moving out?"</p><p>"Maybe, but only if you're moving out with me," Jose shrugs. "But what about the puppy? Why don't you want him?" he can't help but bring it up again.</p><p>"It's not so much that I don't want him, Jo. I have nothing against this dog, but we are not fit to take him in. All other stuff aside, like, there are things a puppy with his background needs and we can't provide that. Riley is the best behaved dog in the world, but still, if we're honest, he would probably be better of staying with someone like Jason all the time. Someone who is around and has time to walk him regularly and can take him places. Even the cats… Apollo ignores us the first day we get back from wherever we are at. Henry desperately needs his fur trimmed but we haven't found the time. I don't say we're bad pet owners, we love them, but we are not around enough. We have them and we love them and for now it kind of works, even if it's not ideal for anyone. But a new dog? And a puppy with possible health problems and issues from living on the streets and most likely being abused? We just can't do that."</p><p>"In my head I know you're right, but like, we found him, us, together on our first vacation. I feel like it's the universe telling us that he belongs with us. And if we don't take him, then we abandoning him. I can't… it hurts." Jose tries to explain.</p><p>"What if our job is not to keep him, but to do what's best for him and find him a place where he can live his best life? I'm not a big dog expert, but the flight back and the quarantine and all would probably be very damaging for him. Why don't we talk to Henry and ask him what options there are for him here?" Brock is being his reasonable self again, and even though Jose might not really like the idea, he knows that he is right.</p><p>"Maybe Henry can take him?" he wonders.</p><p>"We can ask him. If he wants him, I bet you can talk the hotel manager into allowing him to keep him," Brock chuckles. "And if Henry doesn't, I'm sure he'll help us find a good home for him. And we'll make sure he gets the best care at the vets and pay the bills… God, I really hope he makes it," Brock sighs and that's when Jose understands that he really cares for the dog too and doesn't just try to get rid of him.</p><p>"He will," he is absolutely sure.</p><p>"So we have a plan we agree on?"</p><p>"We do, toes. No puppy for us right now. I might have to give Riley some extra kisses when we get back, though." Jose pouts.</p><p>"I'm sure he won't mind." Brock smiles."Can I get some extra kisses, too?" Jose cups his face and kisses him gently a couple of times. "Just… one more thing," Brock says once they pull back.</p><p>"Mmh?"</p><p>"This whole thing made me realise that we really should start looking into buying a house or an apartment together, like seriously and rather sooner than later."</p><p>"Why? I like the place we live in," Jose wonders.</p><p>"Because I hate the fact that some place inside of your head, you still think of it as 'my' place and not ours."</p><p>"I guess it's just 'cause it still all in your name only. Like, if you wanted, you could kick me out today and I'd have nothing with my name on to show that I ever lived there," Jose admits. He knows that won't happen, but it is still true.</p><p>"We need to change that. I want something we can argue about as equals. Where you won't be able to just walk away, cause there's mortgages and contracts. And, like, I won't be able to kick you out without it getting really messy." Brock laughs a bit as he says it.</p><p>"That sounds like a lot of commitment to me, Mr. freedom. That not too far away from getting hitched, ya know?" Jose smirks.</p><p>"You getting scared?"</p><p>Jose guffaws. "Me? Call the priest and Imma marry you right now in our pjs, no prenup or nothing."</p><p>"You know I'm not saying 'never' right?"</p><p>"I know. You the one who brought it up in the first place."</p><p>"I kind of like the idea of making the commitment official and having a large party and then all the legal stuff is taken care of. But… I've seen it go wrong so many times with divorces and people who were married but unhappy, that I just think we don't really need it. As long as we're happy, what's the point? Let's not jinx it."</p><p>"Would you ever get married in drag?" Jose just has to ask, even though he already knows the answer.</p><p>"God no!"</p><p>"Can you imagine us getting married in some trashy Vegas chapel as Vanjie and Brooke. Kissing as wife and wife while being tucked," Jose laughs.</p><p>"Our feet killing us in heels and secretly sweating through layers of padding and tights? Urgh," Brock pulls a face. "I know it sounds bad and if I ever said that in public, I'd get my ass kicked, but I'm glad we're both seeing drag as a job and not as fetish or personality or something. Like, if one of us were trans, that's totally different and all, but like… I'm glad you're you and not Vanjie when it's us."</p><p>"You mean seeing Vanjie doesn't get you hot?" Jose laughs. "Think twice about what ya sayin', cause I look good as a real woman."</p><p>"You do. I think I'm sexy as Brooke. But do I wanna fuck Vanjie? No. Sorry, papi, I'm too gay." They both laugh.</p><p>"You feeling better now, boo? Puppy crisis over, no one is moving out and instead we buying a house. Please, don't start freaking about that now, cause I'm tired," Jose warns him and yawns.</p><p>"Me too. It's already past four."</p><p>"Shit. We gonna be zombies tomorrow."</p><p>"We can nap after the sightseeing in town."</p><p>"Good idea. Get some energy for the make-up sex you owe me now."</p><p>"That I owe you? Who started this mess by saying he'd move out?" Brock asks jokingly.</p><p>"Fine, I'm gonna be your sex slave tomorrow in the afternoon. But I need some sleep now," he yawns again and is suddenly so tired he can't keep his eyes open anymore.</p><p>"Sounds good," Brock yawns again."I hope I can sleep now."</p><p>"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Jose mumbles.</p><p>"Oh lord," Brock snorts and gets comfortable.</p><p>"Twinkle twinkle twinkle-toes, go to sleep like little hos. Up in my…"</p><p>"Don't finish that sentence! You'll ruin one of my childhood memories by making up lyrics with hos and booty holes. I know your usual rhymes," Brock interrupts him and laughs as he pulls Jose close.</p><p>"Fine," Jose chuckles without opening his eyes. "Night."</p><p>"G'night."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They both are surprisingly awake in the morning when they have to get up. They shower quickly and separately and have a quick breakfast before they meet with Henry to drive to the clinic.</p><p>"I called them this morning for a quick update and they were able to fix his leg last night. It looked worse than it was. He is also free of ticks and fleas now and seems to be doing surprisingly well."</p><p>"See, I told ya he would be fine," Jose exclaims happily as he rubs Brock's thigh. Everything still feels a bit raw after last night, which is not unusual after one of their fights or one of them freaking out. Laurie once pointed out they thrive on physical touch and it's true: Whenever they have been apart for a couple of days or had a fight or panic attack, they hold on to each other more and touch more than usual. They always kiss a lot, but don't necessarily hold hands all the time.</p><p>"You sure did," Brock nods and Jose notices the tender expression in his eyes as he looks at him. It's another thing he has learned about them in the last couple of months: Whenever they overcome something together, it makes them both feel super soft for while. Jose follows the siren song and kisses him to show him he feels the same. This is a look that very few people get to see and it's the one he hasn't been able to make Silky believe in; he still thinks he's making it up.</p><p>"Thank you for checking on him, Henry. We really appreciate it. Guess you fell for the little guy too, huh?" Jose digs for information once they stop the soft pecks.</p><p>"Oh, I've always had dogs. It's hard not to fall for their charm. And seeing a creature in such a horrible condition makes me very upset. It is a very generous thing what you are doing for him."</p><p>"I can't help it. I see some kind of cute animal and I lose my mind. If I could, I'd have a whole zoo at home and cuddle them all day." Jose smirks at Brock.</p><p>"Do I really have to be the one to say 'no' again? No more pets!" Brock rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Now, see Henry, we can't keep the little dude and we were wondering, if you could help us find a good place for him to stay? We don't really know how that works around here," Jose continues.</p><p>"I will ask around, if someone is looking for a puppy." Jose is a bit disappointed that Henry doesn't jump at the chance and says he'll take him, but for now he can work with that.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Inside the clinic they are updated about the procedures done and then they can finally see their new furry friend. He already looks much better and more active than the day before, even with the cast on his little leg. When he sees Jose he even wags his tail a bit.</p><p>"Hello little man," Brock says and pets him as well for the first time.</p><p>"Hey, you. You remember me? Yes, you remember your daddy, right?" Jose coos and Brock clears his throat. "Fine, foster-daddy," Jose corrects himself and gives Brock the evil side-eye. "But look how cute he is!" He can't help but point out.</p><p>"He's very cute, but we talked about this," Brock reminds him.</p><p>"Fine," he pouts. "Aren't you the cutest. Yes, you really are. Right, Henry?" Jose first baby talks with the dog, then turns to their concierge.</p><p>"Very cute," the man laughs and pets the puppy as well, who immediately licks his fingers.</p><p>"Aw, he likes you. Look at that," Brock jumps right in, apparently in an attempt to help Jose set their plan in motion. The older man just smiles and keeps petting the dog.</p><p>"How about it Henry? You want a puppy? Free of charge and brand new when they done with him here?" Jose asks with a wide smile.</p><p>"Oh, I'd love to keep him, but as I said, I live at the resort," he shrugs sadly.</p><p>"If I'll take care of that, will you take him?" Jose feels very hopeful and also very optimistic of making them somehow accept a dog at the resort.</p><p>"I don't know how you will manage it, but yes, then I'd take him." Henry quickly agrees and Jose could kiss him for it, but doesn't - for now.</p><p>"You hear that, you got a new daddy, little dude," Brock ups the ante.</p><p>"Henry meet Apollo, Apollo meet Henry, your new daddy," Jose says with flourish and Brock burst out laughing.</p><p>"You cannot…" he gasps.</p><p>"Of course. What else would his name be?" Jose chuckles. Henry looks very confused. "Long story, my friend, we will tell you later, once we know you can keep him. You ok with the name, cause, you know, that's the condition for keeping him," Jose tells him.</p><p>"Alright. I am however curious what the story is behind the name."</p><p>"We'll have the story and the pictures ready later," Jose grins. "I guess I should pay them coins now and find out how long they gonna keep him. Henry when's our city tour?"</p><p>"In half an hour."</p><p>"Ok, why don't I pay while you make some calls to the resort, papi. Make an appointment with them for later today, because you definitely need to do this in person."</p><p>"The Vanjie charm only works live, I know," Jose rolls his eyes. "You sure you wanna pay? I can pay you back later."</p><p>"His name is Apollo and you paid yesterday. I'll take care of it," Brock starts laughing again and Jose just has to reward him with another kiss. Then they both leave the room while Henry stays with his new puppy, already completely smitten.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"Oranjestad is the capital of Aruba and the first houses here were build around 1800 by the Dutch. Still today Aruba belongs to the Netherlands," their guide tells them as she leads them through some streets with colourful old houses.With about thirty-thousand inhabitants it is also the biggest town on the island. We will now head over to the Fort Zoutman and then down to the harbour where you can find a lot of duty free shops. Henry told me that you are also interested in some more artisan shopping and we will get to it after lunch, alright?" She asks them.</p><p>"Sounds good. You already know where we gonna eat?" Jose asks her and adjusts his hold on Brock's hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I thought we could stop by one of the fish restaurant by the port if that is alright with you?"</p><p>"Perfect," Jose nods.</p><p>"The hospital is also over there, right?" Brock seems to know.</p><p>"Yes, there is only one on the island and it is in this direction. How do you know?"</p><p>"We had to make a quick stop there recently," Brock tells her and places a kiss on Jose's hair.</p><p>"Nothing too bad, I hope."</p><p>"Nah, just my knee. I'm good, Mary," Jose says quickly. "So, what kinda shopping are we gonna do later?" he wants to know then, partly because he's interested and partly to get away from talking about his fucked up knees.</p><p>"There is a tailor in town who makes the most original suits and neckties, I thought that cold be interesting. Then we have some great jewellers, if you're looking for original souvenirs. They are mostly made of silver or wood and not too expensive."</p><p>"You really are our kinda gal," Jose smiles widely, since she seems to know exactly what they want to see.</p><p>"Henry briefed me very well," she laughs.</p><p>"You know Henry well? 'Cause we might need a present or two for him as well. He's pretty amazing," Brock asks her.</p><p>"Henry and I have known each other a long time. Our kids used to go to school together."</p><p>"Great. Hey, maybe you can help us then! Cause we got Henry a puppy, but now we need to talk his boss into letting him keep it. I have an appointment with her tonight. Any tips and tricks?" Jose uses the opportunity and that's pretty much all they talk about while walking through Oranjestad and then during lunch. Only when they hit the shops do they concentrate on what they are actually seeing. Jose tries to go not too crazy about the souvenirs he buys, but to his surprise Brock is not holding him back at all. Instead he spends more money than he does.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They simply dump all of their bags by the door and while Jose drops down on the sofa, Brock gets them some water from the fridge.</p><p>"You wanna go to bed now? I think we are both ready for the nap." Brock asks him when he walks over, takes Jose's hat off his head and strokes his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Mmh, how about we lay down on the bed on the balcony. We haven't really used it yet and it's too nice to stay inside," Jose suggest and looks up at his man.</p><p>"Sounds good. I just have to get out of these clothes." He replies with a groan and wanders off in the direction of the bedroom.</p><p>"Brock, please, don't throw'em everywhere," Jose calls after him, because he doesn't feel up today to deal with Brock's usual chaos. He takes a sip of water then takes the water bottles and brings them outside, before he makes his way to the bathroom to get ready himself.</p><p>He doesn't just simply strip down to his underwear but washes quickly and douches. It might be in vain, but they haven't had sex in nearly two days, which is way too long for this vacation. And better be ready than sorry once things might heat up after their nap. He takes the small bottle of lube with him as well and walks out to the balcony once he is ready. Because Brock is still people watching and has his back to him, he can slide the lube underneath the pillow. Next he places their beach towels on top of the bed, because one never knows what other people have done on there.</p><p>He sighs in relief when he finally lies down and can relax. The wind coming in from the sea is warm, but refreshing at the same time. He rolls over on his side and closes his eyes. This is truly heaven.</p><p>The bed dips when Brock joins him a minute later. Jose is surprised when he moves behind him when he lies down.</p><p>"Boo, you still awake?" he asks quietly.</p><p>"Mmh, why?" he replies without opening his eyes. He feels Brock's arm come up around his waist and something soft bumps against his nose.</p><p>"Because I've got something for you." Jose opens his eyes and comes face to face with a stuffed animal goat. "Saw this today while we were shopping. Thought this could be a substitute for the puppy for now," he tells him and makes Jose smile. Then Brock squishes the goat and suddenly the facial expression of it transforms and goes from cute to feisty. Jose laughs out loud in surprise.</p><p>"Oh my god, toes. This is the cutest shit I've ever seen," He laughs and takes the goat from him, squeezes it and the cute expression is back on its' face. Then again and it's back to feisty.</p><p>"His name is Jeff, at least that's what the box said," Brock giggles along and watches his transform the facial expression again and again.</p><p>"Thank you, boo," Jose turns his head and kisses him. What is meant as a simple peck in thanks becomes deeper when Brock cups his cheek and holds him close. They exchange soft kisses until Brock's hands start to wander. Jose can't really do much, since Brock is still lying behind him, but it feels nice to be petted and taken care of, even though his neck is slightly cramping. Brock seems to notice and brings his mouth to his neck, then his ear, kissing and nibbling. Jose just lays his head down on the pillow and enjoys, too tired to do much more.</p><p>"You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met and I love you. It's so sexy," Brock whispers and makes Jose smile.</p><p>"All yours," Jose mumbles back and moans when Brock's hand slips into his briefs and starts stroking him.</p><p>"This or your heart?" he asks him, cocky bastard.</p><p>"Both." He can feel him growing hard against his ass.</p><p>"You're all mine?" It's not much more than a whisper against his neck.</p><p>"Yes," Jose confirms just as quietly and closes his eyes. He'll just let his man takes care of him, take him, stroke him or do whatever. For once he doesn't want to set the pace. He just wants to enjoy. Brock slides his brief down and apparently his own, because he can feel him hot and hard a second later, skin on skin.</p><p>"You asleep already?"</p><p>"No… want you," Jose mumbles. "Lube's under the pillow," he lets him know and feels Brock's chuckles against his back.</p><p>"Knew you'd be prepared when you took so long in the bathroom." He feels the cold lube on his skin, Brock's fingers follow and Jose just moans. "You have to stay quiet papi. There's people down at the pool." It's hard to stay quiet when your brain is barely awake and you're horny. Brock takes his leg and puts it on top of his to have better access and then he finally slides in to him.</p><p>"Kiss me… can't stay quiet," Jose gasps and Brock seals his mouth over Joses once more. He starts moving and Jose kisses him back, feels completely surrounded by his man. The way he is being kissed mirrors the way he is getting fucked. When Brock starts stroking him again after a while he knows he is close. Brock comes with a gasp and Jose can feel him, opens his eyes a second to see the blissful expression on his face.</p><p>"Love you," he says as he waits for Brock to start moving again. His own orgasm is gentle, but not less satisfying when he spills onto the towel below him. He falls asleep with Brock still inside of him and the wind drying his sweaty skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me just take a second to say thank you to all of you who read and comment on this story or who interact with it/ me in any other way. I really appreciate it and I always love hearing your feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cleaning kitchens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I made it! Another chapter done :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11: Cleaning Kitchens</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brock wakes up when something touches his face. He waits and keeps his eyes closed, but then the soft touch is back and his realises that Jose is placing gentle kisses on his face to wake him up. He smiles lazily and finally opens his eyes. He is still lying on the sun-bed on their terrace, but his briefs have been pulled back up. Jose kisses his mouth when he realises that he is awake and Brock's eyes close again.</p>
<p>"You have to get up and get ready, boo. We have to be at the director's office in thirty minutes," Jose lets him know when he pulls back. When he opens his eyes this time, he realises that Jose is already showered, his hair wet and he is dressed in his underwear.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm up," he groans and stretches before he gets up. Jose takes the towels they put on the bed and takes them inside.</p>
<p>He quickly freshens up and contemplates what to wear but can't really decide. He takes the two shirts in question with him to the living room where Jose is sitting, face-timing someone.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't know yet. Can we talk about this when we get back?" he asks as Brock walks in. Jose looks at him and Brock holds up the shirts, letting him know he can't decide, without saying it out loud. "Take the dark blue one, it goes better with the shorts, mami."</p>
<p>"Hey gringo, let me see!" A female voice says and Brock knows now who Jose is talking to. He rolls his eyes at Jose, knowing his mother can't see it, but makes his way over to the sofa with his two shirts. Now he is glad he put on his shorts, otherwise he would greet her clad in only a jock-strap; not that she hasn't seen it before.</p>
<p>"Hi," he greets her and shows her the two shirts.</p>
<p>"I agree with my son," she nods her head. "And you're tan now. Looks good on you. Maybe you should get a spray tan from time to time once your are back. Makes your eyes stand out more," she ogles him without shame through the phone camera.</p>
<p>"Leave my white man alone. I like him all pale and milky," Jose huffs, coming to his defence, even though he is the one constantly teasing Brock for being so pale compared to him. "And this idiot wanted to get a spray tan, but before we came here, so he wouldn't be as white here. Like… get a self tanner, so you can actually get tan. That's my man's logic," Jose cackles.</p>
<p>"Hey, I didn't do it," Brock protests half-assed, because it totally was his plan.</p>
<p>"Yeah, cause you being all orange and shit would have looked sexy." Sarcastic Jose is back.</p>
<p>"Stop mocking me," Brock whines and doesn't even look at the screen at his mother in law, because he knows she won't help him.</p>
<p>"Poor twinkle toes," Jose coos and pecks him on the lips.</p>
<p>"And you both gained weight. Looking good. Now you don't look like you starving any second anymore," Jose's mother speaks up again, unimpressed by their bickering and for a second Brock can't tell if she's also just sarcastic.</p>
<p>"Are you calling us fat?" Brock gasps in mock outrage, even though her assessment stings a bit. They both haven't really kept up with their diet or exercise since they've got here.</p>
<p>"Don't try and put words in my mouth or I will come to Aruba and kick your ass," she threatens and Brock just chuckles, realising once again how true it is, that a lot of Vanjie's mannerisms have a real life role model.</p>
<p>"Dully noted," he nods and then smirks when he remembers something. "Hey, so, Nina sent us a video of you reorganising our kitchen and said that you have moved in?" he asks innocently and flinches when Jose loudly slaps his thigh. This is too good an opportunity to pass up though.</p>
<p>"I was not rearranging your kitchen! You friend Nina is a liar! And he can't hold his liquor. We was just having some cocktails by the pool, chilling, enjoying the sun and then he falls off his chair. He couldn't walk no more! I'm a tiny lady and he… is not. So I stayed with himand he starts telling stories that no one can understand because he was so drunk." She tells her version of events. "Left him outside to sleep it off. And then I saw that you have ants in your kitchen. Thank god, no fire-ants. His drunk ass was still asleep the next morning when I came back and cleaned the kitchen to get rid of the little beasts. They were everywhere. I don't know what he done and did to get your house taken over by ants, but you should not let him in your kitchen no more!"</p>
<p>Brock and Jose exchange a look and both start laughing. This story is miles away from the one Nina had told and Brock suspects that the truth might lie somewhere in the middle.</p>
<p>"Thank you mommy," Jose finally replies when she is done speaking.</p>
<p>"So what are you doing today?"</p>
<p>"It's like five here now and we have an appointment with the director here in a couple of minutes because of the puppy we found."</p>
<p>"A puppy! Oh carino, how sweet! You bringing him with you? I want to see him! Where is he?" she gushes and Brock only shakes his head. Of course, she hears puppy and loses her mind.</p>
<p>"He's still at the vet's. He has a broken leg and was in pretty bad shape. But no, we're not bringing him back with us." Jose reports while Brock finally puts his shirt on.</p>
<p>"Jose! You will not leave this puppy on his own, you hear me!"</p>
<p>"Mira, mama, we can't take him. We don't have time and we found another solution. Our concierge here is all alone and he needs a dog. So it's perfect. We just need to convince the director of the resort, because so far it looks like dogs aren't allowed if you live on resort grounds." Jose argues back and Brock is glad he doesn't just say 'Brock said we can't keep him', because that's a very real possibility.</p>
<p>"Wait a second, wait a second, if he can't stay, you'll bring him with you. I don't care of you don't have time. Make time! And I am here as well and another grand-baby wouldn't be too bad. It's not like you two plan on ever having kids," she huffs when she says the last sentence. Ever since Brock mentioned that fact without much thought once, it keeps coming up in conversations, usually when she's trying to guilt trip them into doing something.</p>
<p>"Look, I got Jeff for Jose. You can borrow him if you like," Brock jokes when he sees the stuffed animal lying on the sofa beside them. Jose starts sniggering, but his mother doesn't seem amused at all.</p>
<p>"Siguele, cabron… no te mato porque dios…" she starts swearing and threatening Brock, which only makes him laugh out loud.</p>
<p>"Aw, you know I love you, too," he tells her and blows her a kiss over the phone. Jose is still chuckling beside him, the hand that is still on his thigh holding on tightly. Then Brock squishes Jeff so his face transforms and the loud laughter of Jose's mom fills the room.</p>
<p>"Mom, we have to go. I don't wanna be late for charming the lady's socks off to get to her to agree to keep the puppy. Please, don't kill Nina, k? I miss you! Love you!" Jose tells her.</p>
<p>"Love you too, my boys. Bye!"</p>
<p>"One day she's going to whoop your ass and then don't say I didn't warn you," Jose points a finger at Brock's face once they've hung up, but starts giggling again.</p>
<p>"It's just fun to rile her up sometimes. Whenever she starts cursing in Spanish it makes me laugh," Brock tells him after pecking his lips.</p>
<p>"Imma remind you, when she chases you around the house with a broom while her chancletas hit you in the head from behind," Jose relies and gets up. "You ready?"</p>
<p>"Yes, let's go," Brock agrees, takes his hand and they get ready to fight for their cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a while and both of their charm to get the resolute elder lady to agree to let Henry have the puppy, but in the end they come out of the talk victorious. Jose looks happy and Brock is mainly relieved, because he knows that if she had said no, the whole puppy discussion would have started anew.</p>
<p>"We did it, toes! Henry and 'Pollo can stay together," Jose says excitedly and pulls him in a corner beside the reception area, where a lonely computer stands for the tourists, that no one ever seems to use.</p>
<p>"I think you did. The perfect mixture of charm and good arguments," Brock points out. Jose was really good in there. Brock helped him mostly with ideas for arguments or agreed with him, while Jose spoke to the resort director. The performance he gave in there had nothing Vanjie like and was instead simply very 'white lady charming' as Jose usually called it.</p>
<p>Jose doesn't reply, instead Brock finds himself pressed against the wall beside the computer, his boyfriend's arms slung around his waist as he kisses him silly. It isn't appropriate for where they are and anyone could walk in on them any second, but Brock doesn't care. He simply kisses him back and enjoys his lips against his and the scent of Jose's spicy cologne in his nose.</p>
<p>"If we didn't have a dinner date with Margaret and Magnus, I'd take you upstairs and let you fuck me," Jose sighs when he pulls back after a while.</p>
<p>"Mmmh, can we skip dinner?" Brock asks, not really joking.</p>
<p>"We not bailing on the M&amp;Ms! If you a good boy, I'll make it up to you later," Jose smirks and seems to love Brock's lack of self-control, even though his cheeks are suspiciously red and his eyes twinkle more than normal.</p>
<p>"Fine," he pouts and adjusts himself in his pants.</p>
<p>"You too cute, twinkle toes." The soft smile is back on Jose's face and Brock pulls him in for another quick kiss, a much softer one this time, before they make their way over to the restaurant. When they get to the terrace Margaret and Magnus are already waiting for them.</p>
<p>"There you are, darlings," she smiles when she sees them and gets up to greet them with hugs.</p>
<p>"Sorry, we're late. Had to talk to the director real quick," Jose apologises.</p>
<p>"Oh, something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No. Just, Jose found a puppy…"</p>
<p>"We found a puppy!"</p>
<p>"Fine, we found a puppy. He was in pretty bad shape and so we took him to the vet. And because we can't keep him…"</p>
<p>"Because you say we can't keep him!"</p>
<p>"Because we don't have time to keep him," Brock gives Jose a look that very clearly says 'shut up', "we decided to give him to Henry."</p>
<p>"And I talked him into it, cause he needs a puppy!" Jose interrupts again. "He's all alone."</p>
<p>"Why don't you go on?" Brock asks him with a pointed look.</p>
<p>"I'm eating," Jose giggles, pointing to his food. He knows exactly what he is doing.</p>
<p>"Anyway, so we talked to the director, Henry can have the puppy and I won't need to fight about it anymore with my boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Oh no, did you two fight? You always seem so harmonious." Margaret asks worriedly and makes Jose snort and nearly choke on his food. Brock pats his back but has to laugh as well.</p>
<p>"Oh Mary, if you knew… shit, if there's one thing we are not, it's harmonious," Jose fully laughs once he stops coughing.</p>
<p>"I don't believe that," she shakes her head.</p>
<p>"Actually we went to couple's therapy so we wouldn't break up again because of our fights. We're better now, but it can still get pretty heated in, like, seconds," Brock confirms what Jose alluded to.</p>
<p>"You just seem so in tune with each other and very loving and attentive," Magnus speaks up.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Brock says and presses his leg to Jose's underneath the table. "We are, I guess, but we both struggle with some things and, yeah, it still can get bad for a while. I think the difference now is that we know we'll work it out afterwards and neither will walk away. And I don't pour oil into the fires of Mordor when he starts raging,"Brock doesn't want to get too deep into their issues, but it's only the truth.</p>
<p>"Bitch, if you ever so much as think about running again or talk shit about it, Imma find you and get you kranked!" Jose vows in a threatening voice, but his free hand comes to rest on Brock's knee.</p>
<p>"But anyway, back to happier things than our fights: What have you two been up to?" Brock asks them.</p>
<p>"Not much today. We mainly packed. We're leaving in three hours, you know. This is our last meal here before we're going back home," Margaret tells them.</p>
<p>"Nooo, you already leaving?" Jose pouts.</p>
<p>"Already? We've been here for two weeks," Magnus chuckles. "And aren't you two leaving soon as well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah the day after tomorrow," Brock confirms.</p>
<p>"Don't remind me," Jose's pout gets more exaggerated.</p>
<p>"Hey, we're not going home," Brock reminds him.</p>
<p>"No, we're going to Paris! Imma kiss my man on the Eiffel tower for his birthday!" Jose's pout is replaced by a wide smile, because he simply lives for the kiss on the Eiffel tower fantasy. Brock thinks it's adorable.</p>
<p>"Oh, when is your birthday, darling?"</p>
<p>"In four days," Brock lets them know. "And Jo has this fantasy of kissing on the Eiffel tower, so that's the plan, as you heard," he chuckles and covers Jose's hand on top of his knee.</p>
<p>"You should absolutely go and see the Louvre if you haven't been yet," Magnus advices.</p>
<p>"That's the Mona Lisa house, right?" Jose asks and wrinkles his forehead. "Where the wife of Jesus is buried."</p>
<p>"God, don't ever say that around my family," Brock giggles when he hears the reference to the DaVinci Code. "They'll have you exorcised still."</p>
<p>"Yes, but it's a lot more than that. They really have great pieces of art. Only the long line is annoying. You should book the tickets in advance so you know which time slot you can get in." Magnus continues.</p>
<p>"Uhm, sorry, to interrupt," a voice from behind Brock and Jose does exactly that, interrupt them. When they turn around they come face to face with a group of about ten people, one guy being the one who spoke up.</p>
<p>"How can we help you, darling?" Margaret asks them when the three men remain silent.</p>
<p>"We were just, uhm wondering, or well… you're Vanjie and Brooke Lynn, right? We just wanted to ask if we could get a picture and an autograph," he stutters and the rest of the group laughs, their energy more giggly and excited.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, sure," Brock is the first to react. When he sees the look on Jose's face he suspects he won't be much help until he is forced to. Jose loves his fans and he loves meeting them. He never leaves a meet and greet until he has talked to each and every one, no matter how long the line is. When on tour, he loves to talk to fans at the clubs after the shows and he is usually pretty good when he gets recognised somewhere. He always stops for a quick chat or a photo.</p>
<p>However, Brock knows that this vacation is different. This is supposed to be their break from work and reality, their own romantic hideout fantasy, where nothing exists but them, Brock and Jose. Of course, Jose will talk to everyone and make new friends, but he just wants to be himself and not Miss Vanjie, so people who don't know who they are or simply don't care, are bliss. For Jose their time together as just them, is sacred and this group of people, without knowing it, interrupted that time. Had they simply asked, if they could join them without letting on they knew who they were, it wouldn't have been a problem at all.</p>
<p>"We're such big fans of Drag race and we loved your love story on the show!" One woman tells them.</p>
<p>"I cried when I saw your video on instagram when you announced you were back together.I ran around screaming 'I knew it!'" another guy admits and Brock's gaydar is going at 100.</p>
<p>"You two just belong together. Best couple ever! You're perfect!" the woman gushes again.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Jose says quietly and they all look a bit surprised that he is not being loud, crass and Vanjie. "Let's take the picture, k? We just, I don't have a sharpie or anything to write." Jose gets out of his chair after giving Brock's knee another squeeze.</p>
<p>"Magnus, can you take the pics?" Brock asks him to get this over with as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course," he nods and then takes picture after picture with several cellphones and group shots as well as Brock and Jose posing with each of them individually.</p>
<p>"Can you kiss for a picture, please! That would be so cute," the most annoying woman in the groups asks and Brock knows he has to act because Jose already puffs out his chest and narrows his eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but no. Please understand that this is our private vacation and not for show. If you're at one of our shows I assure you we will gladly kiss on stage or for a photo," Brock tells them and hands the last cellphone back.</p>
<p>"Aw, that's too bad."</p>
<p>"Ok, have a nice evening," he bids them goodbye and wraps his arm around Jose's shoulders. They wait until the group is gone, then all sit back down at the table.</p>
<p>"What are we, monkeys at the zoo? 'Can you kiss for us please'," Jose fumes. "I kiss my man when I wanna kiss my man, but not when some thirsty ho tells me to. Get a life motherfuckers! I'm not telling you to kiss your lame ass boyfriend constantly and on command." Brock simply holds him close and rubs his hand over his arm.</p>
<p>"Does this happen often?" Margaret asks them.</p>
<p>"Not really, but usually we're more willing to oblige them. This is the first time we really just want some time just for ourselves. I promise we're usually much better at this," Brock vows.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you two were that famous. Maybe we should get some pictures and autographs ourselves or no one will believe us we really met you when we tell them at home," Magnus says with a straight face but a twinkle in his eyes. It breaks the tension and makes them all laugh.</p>
<p>"You can get all the pics you want, M&amp;M. You can even get a kiss," Jose proclaims.</p>
<p>"Your man won't get jealous?" Magnus eyes Brock playfully.</p>
<p>"Nah, I'll have him make it up to me later," Brock smirks.</p>
<p>"Bitch!" Jose swats his chest but lets himself easily be pulled close by Brock, so he can kiss him. Jose seems to have expected a quick peck, but that's not what Brock has in mind. Instead, he kisses him deeply and smiles when he hears the moan he was shooting for.</p>
<p>"There, now you can go and peck Magnus on the cheek," Brock winks once he lets Jose go.</p>
<p>"Look at him claiming his man," Margaret tells her husband and they both laugh loudly. "And he says he doesn't mind."</p>
<p>"He always saying I'm the crazy jealous caveman, but he not much better, I'm telling ya." Jose tells them with a slight blush and snuggles closer to Brock who has his arm around him once more. His hand slides higher on Brock's thigh and the movements of his fingers more deliberate.</p>
<p>"So, how about these photos? I will even give up on the kiss," Magus jokes. Jose quickly hands Brock his phone, since he has the longest arms and then all four squish together for a selfie.</p>
<p>"Gimme your number and Imma send it to y'all," Jose requests after he has put the contact info 'Aruba M&amp;Ms' in his phone.</p>
<p>They stay for as long as they can, laughing, joking and exchanging stories on their last night together. They promise to stay in contact and then Margaret and Magnus leave, so they can catch their flight.</p>
<p>"They were really nice. We really have to invite them to the show when one of us is in Stockholm," Brock tells Jose as they watch them walk away.</p>
<p>"Or both of us," Jose throws in.</p>
<p>"I don't think we have any bookings together until at least July."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should change that and do more shows together? The fans love it and if we give them more of us on stage and it gets normal maybe they leave us alone in private?" Jose wonders.</p>
<p>"Or we'll create even more of a monster." Brock sighs. "But let's talk about that once we're home. How about we head upstairs and enjoy the rest of the night in private?"</p>
<p>"Let's go," Jose just nods and grabs his phone and the key of the table.</p>
<p>When they close the door of their penthouse behind them it is Brock, who has Jose pressed up against it in seconds. They are kissing and groping each other in front of the door, the sounds most likely echoing out in the hallway, but they don't care.</p>
<p>"Mmh, papi… finally," he moans and slips his hands into Jose's pants, touching the naked skin of his ass.</p>
<p>"Just fuck me! Can't wait," Jose is already panting and fully hard, Brock realises when he pushes his groin against Brock's. "Wanted you all evening… just please…" As he is speaking Jose is opening Brock's fly and the button, the pushes his shorts down, makes them fall to the floor.</p>
<p>"Jo, slow down," Brock chuckles and tries to catch his hands.</p>
<p>"No! I need you to fuck me. Don't wanna wait," Jose protests and sinks to his knees, because Brock is nowhere near ready to do anything. That quickly changes when Jose sucks him into his mouth, pumps him, strokes him, licks him. The back of his head hits the door as he tries to remain standing when he feels him swallow around him, at the same time as Jose pushes a finger into him. It really isn't normal how quickly Jose can get him fully hard or push him over the edge, when he sets his mind to it.</p>
<p>Jose stops when he is fully hard and quickly kicks off his own pants, before he pulls him into another messy kiss, pressing Brock's back into the hard door behind him. He explores his mouth with his tongue and teases his lips with nips. Jose tastes like the fruity cocktail he had and like himself. Their tongues are still dancing when Jose suddenly hops up and Brock catches him only by chance. Then his legs come around his waist, his knees crashing into the wooden door.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Jose, you're ok?" he worries for a second, but knows he doesn't have to when Jose starts moving his hips, rubbing himself against him.</p>
<p>"Shut up and finally fuck me! Please, Brock!" Jose changes from authoritative to begging in a second. He's really desperate even though Brock isn't sure what brought that on. He doesn't care, because he wants him, but needs to do something about their position. He looks around the room, realises that the table is the closest surface that will work. He nearly trips twice as he takes the few steps, which is hard while carrying his horny boyfriend who is humping his dick, and with his pants still pooled around his ankles. He puts Jose down on the table and pulls his hips forward so he can finally…</p>
<p>"Shit, Jo, we need lube," he remembers.</p>
<p>"No just… spit," Jose groans, unwilling to let him go now that he has him exactly where he wants him.</p>
<p>The idea doesn't fly with Brock. They've done that twice and each time Jose was so sore afterwards that he was in real pain. "No, just wait a second. I'll get it from the bedroom." He quickly kicks his pants off, runs into the bedroom, grabs the lube and hurries back. When he comes back he find Jose standing, his upper body on the table, one hand holding on to it, while he strokes himself with the other.</p>
<p>"Brock, fucking hurry up…" Back to impatient it is.</p>
<p>"You just couldn't wait," Brock teases as he prepares him with the lube and his free hand joins Jose's around his dick.</p>
<p>"I'm desperate," he groans and pushes his ass out further. "Come on… don't make me say it again, toes." He reaches his hand around and positions Brock himself when he takes his fingers out. Brock tries to go slowly, but Jose is having none of it. "Yes!" he yells as he pushes back, uses the fact that the table is standing against the wall on the other side.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Jose," Brock gasps, but doubts that he hears him over his own groans, the table bumping into the wall and the slapping sounds that fill the room. Brock grips his hips and changes the angle slightly. The moan lets him know he found the spot he was looking for.</p>
<p>"Yes, right there! Oh god… fuck me… your dick feels so good… please, harder… your hand…please, my dick…" Jose's filthy commentary goes on and on, as Brock slams into him again and again. When he gets close to coming himself he does what Jo is begging him to do, wraps one hand around his leaking cock and strokes him. The other plays with his nipple, pinches it and teases it.</p>
<p>"Come for me, papi," Brock says and gently bites his neck. A couple of more thrusts and Jose comes all over the table with a groan. He slumps forward, like all the energy drained out of him, but the table keeps bumping into the wall as Brock seeks his own release, which he finds after a couple more thrusts. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on Jose's neck once he pulls out.</p>
<p>"Fuck me," Jose mutters and scrambles up.</p>
<p>"Again?" Brock laughs. "Give me a second, boo."</p>
<p>"We didn't even get out of our shirts," Jose looks down on himself and seems to realise that only now.</p>
<p>"And whose fault is that?" Brock pulls him closer and kisses him softly on the mouth.</p>
<p>"Shut up… I couldn't wait anymore. Been half hard since that make out session next to the reception," Jose seems nearly embarrassed about it.</p>
<p>"I don't mind, babe, but we should really clean that table," Brock points out.</p>
<p>"And ourselves. Can you get the table before I start dripping on the floor? I get the shower ready?"</p>
<p>"Sure," he nods and gives him a quick kiss. He quickly cleans the table and loses his shirt, then joins Jose in the bathroom. "Something wrong?" he asks him when he sees him looking down on himself.</p>
<p>"Not really. I just think the table left some bruises," Jose replies and Brock leans down to inspect his hips himself.</p>
<p>"Shit, it really did. And my fingers might be visible as well tomorrow," he admits when he sees the red spots on Jose's skin around his hips and runs his fingertips over them. "I'm sorry," he tells him and places sweet kisses to the bruises.</p>
<p>"Just have to wear trunks tomorrow." Jose shrugs and pulls Brock up by his hand. They step under the spray and take their time washing each other and teasing each other with their hands.</p>
<p>Jose giggles when he tickles Brock by gliding his nails over the bow of his rips. Brock laughs and catches Jose's mouth in another kiss, that is much slower and more sensual than their earlier battle. "You think we're clean yet?" Brock smiles and thanks the hotel gods that the water hasn't turned cold yet.</p>
<p>"I don't know about you, but I might need another minute or two," Jose says rocks his hips forward. Brock is more than a little surprised to find him half hard again.</p>
<p>"Did you take something? That's not normal," he guffaws but is already stroking him again.</p>
<p>"Nope… just high on you," Jose winks at him before sealing his lips with his.</p>
<p>"How about we get out of here and take this to the bedroom, Mr. Energiser Bunny?" Brock suggests when things start to heat up again.</p>
<p>"You think you can go again, grandpa?" Jose teases and turns the water off.</p>
<p>"Guess that depends on how good you are," Brock shoots back.</p>
<p>"Oh, boo, I'm so good, I'll have you going again in no time. This time you gonna be the one screaming," Jose vows and Brock just snorts with laughter. An hour later they learn that Jose was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Collars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 12: Collars</b>
</p><p>Jose wakes up and is reminded of the day before, when he woke his man up with kisses. He sometimes can't help it, because Brock is so fucking cute when he sleeps. Well, as long as he isn't snoring like a moose.</p><p>Today he feels his lips on his face and he can tell he's already brushed his teeth, most likely because he smoked before waking him up.</p><p>"Morning Mr. Minty-Fresh," he purrs with a smile and opens his eyes.</p><p>Brock chuckles that high pitched, giggly way of his and it warms Jose's heart. "Good morning, papi." He kisses him deeply for a moment, then pulls back with a loud smack. "I've got a surprise for you. Stay right here and don't move."</p><p>"What if I gotta pee?" Jose smirks, tickled by Brock's excitement.</p><p>"Just stay put." Brock rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. A moment later he comes back with a breakfast tray. There's coffee, two glasses with champagne and juice as well as fruits, cereal and bagels. Only when Brock puts it down beside him on the bed does one see that there's a rose on the tray as well. Jose reaches out to the flower, but Brock playfully slaps his hand away, then picks the flower up himself. "Can't you just let me try being romantic for once and keep your stubby fingers off the rose until I present it to you, all romantic and prince like?"</p><p>"I don't have stubby fingers, jerk," Jose pouts, but takes the rose anyway and smells it. "So that your idea of romance? Waking me up and then insulting me?" he continues to tease Brock and tries to keep the pout in place, even raises one eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey, I kissed you awake and I brought you breakfast and a rose, so what are you complaining about, huh?" Brock laughs and Jose has to laugh as well.</p><p>"Thank you, baby," he pulls him down to give him another kiss and then fully sits up. "Are you gonna feed me too?"</p><p>"Why are you being such a brat when I'm trying to be sweet for once?" Now Brock is pouting, as he sits down crossed-legged and places the tray between them.</p><p>"I'm not! I'm just curious why you bringing me breakfast and roses this morning." He grabs a glass of champagne, but places his free hand on Brock's knee.</p><p>"I just thought it would be a nice thing for me to do on our last morning here. You've done so many romantic things for me, that I thought I should put in some effort, too."</p><p>"You know you don't have to, right? I mean, I love this, but just…I don't want you to feel obligated," Jose feels the need to point out. He knows is complaining sometimes, but he's also got used to the small things that Brock does for him on a daily basis. The romantic gestures he used to dream about are sweet, but he's ok without them. Other things like reliability, trust and commitment to their relationship are much more important. Brock going to therapy with him and alone to make them better and stronger, tells Jose everything he needs to know.</p><p>"I don't. But you like this, right? It makes you happy?" Brock's pretty baby blues are serious.</p><p>"Imma tell ya again: You make me happy." He thinks about adding 'idiot' to the end of the sentence, but then holds back. Instead he kisses him.</p><p>"Same," Brock smiles and holds out his glass. "Let's drink to that." They each take a sip of their champagne, but Jose isn't too big a fan of alcohol before he had his coffee in the morning. Therefor he puts the glass down and grabs a cup of coffee.</p><p>"So, tell me twinkle toes, what else have you planned for our last day here?"</p><p>"Nothing, to be honest," Brock chuckles. "I don't know what you want to do. If I had my way, we'd just stay here, maybe visit the beach later and then come back."</p><p>"What would we do holed up in here all day?"</p><p>"Talk, sleep, eat, just hang out," he shrugs. "Fuck."</p><p>"Knew your horny ass was gonna say that," Jose rolls his eyes.</p><p>"My ass wasn't the only horny one last night, papi." Jose cackles loudly at this very true assessment. "Which reminds me: How does your hip look?" Brock goes on and pulls the duvets off.</p><p>"What do ya mean?"</p><p>"The bruises," Only when Brock points it out, does Jose remember.</p><p>"I forgot about them," he mumbles and pulls down his briefs a bit. There are definitely some blue marks. Brock takes a closer look and kisses his skin, each bruise individually. "You kissing my boo boos better, boo?"</p><p>"Just saying sorry again. I really didn't want to hurt you." He sits back up and hands Jose the bowl with fruits.</p><p>"Hey, I was the idiot who couldn't wait and wanted to get fucked against the table."</p><p>"We're not doing that again. At least not in that position."</p><p>"You said the same thing about our front door at home," Jose reminds him. The first time they had both come home so horny they didn't make it past the front door, Jose had bruises on his back from the wood and door handle. Brock vowed that it would never happen again. Three weeks later he had been the one with the bruise on his back, but Jose just laughed. Sometimes even the living room seemed too far away, especially when you just picked up your man after weeks apart.</p><p>"Can we go back to talking about our plans for today?" Brock asks with a slight blush. Mr. 'I love to talk about sex' can get weirdly shy sometimes. Jose decides to have some more fun with it.</p><p>"Sure," he shrugs. "Imma brush my teeth and get ready after breakfast and then you just have to let me know what you want. Want me to suck you off? Or you wanna fuck me before we head to the beach? Or you wanna close those curtains at the cabana and we'll have some fun there?"</p><p>"Can you stop?" Brock chuckles and shakes his head. Just when Jose wants to continue teasing him, a cellphone starts ringing.</p><p>"That yours or mine?"</p><p>"I don't know. If you hadn't given us both the same ring tone, we would know." Brock gets up and walks into the living room.</p><p>"That's some real romantic shit!" Jose yells after him and thencuriously waits. The ringing stops and Brock walks back into the room, with Jose's cellphone pressed against his ear.</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course. We can do that," he shakes his head when Jose holds his hand out for his phone. "When do you want us to pick him up? Uhuh, no, late afternoon sounds great. Yes, thank you very much. Bye."</p><p>"Bitch, since when are you answering my phone?" Jose asks him, even though he's not really upset. To be honest he has answered Brock's phone more than once, usually when he was either asleep, in the shower or driving and when he knew the person who was calling.</p><p>"Since… always," Brock just shrugs. "Don't even pretend that we haven't been answering each others phones. That was the vet's office. They want us to pick up the dog later this afternoon. So we should tell Henry."</p><p>"How about we don't tell Henry? We could invite him for dinner tonight as a 'thank you' for all he's done for us and then surprise him with the little boo."</p><p>"Sure. What kind of dinner invitation do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Maybe we could tell some of his colleagues to set up the romance dinner, but for three. I mean, we don't wanna romance him, but it's still nice. He's always setting up this stuff, but I don't think he experienced it yet. Would be sweet to watch the sunset with his new puppy." Jose hopes the idea is not too weird, especially since they are two gay guys and he also doesn't want Henry to feel like a third wheel.</p><p>"I think that's a good idea. We could pick up some stuff for the dog before we get him from the clinic? Like a collar, a leash, a bed and so on?"</p><p>"See, this is why I love you. You're the absolute sweetest when you wanna be," Jose gushes and smiles at his man.</p><p>"Learned from the best," Brock winks and now Jose just has to kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast in bed and a long make-out session, they decide to finally get dressed and then head out to the beach. They sun-bathe and splash around in the ocean like little kids, Brock still much slower in the water than Jose.</p><p>"Hey, how about we take a walk on the beach?"Brock surprises Jose by asking as they make their way back to their cabana.</p><p>"Sure, let me just grab a towel. You should take one, too, otherwise your shoulders gonna be something between well done, roasted and burned," he jokes and throws Brock's beach towel over to him. They quickly towel themselves dry as well as possible, before they simply wrap them around their shoulders.</p><p>"Left or right?"</p><p>"Let's go this way," Jose says and points to the right. "I think the hotel you originally won the stay at, is somewhere down this way."</p><p>"Really? We could check it out. I was surprised that they were all booked while we could get a room here without paying too much extra."</p><p>"Not too much extra?" Jose snorts as they start their walk. "We paying more here for two days than I used to spent on rent for a whole month in L.A. Still do actually, now that I think about it."</p><p>"I've never thought about it that way, but you're right" Brock admits. "I think depending on what kind of house we want to buy, we might have to pay a lot more for a mortgage though, if we don't want to pay for it for the next fifty years."</p><p>"We'll crunch the numbers when we get back, ok? And see what we want, what we need, what we're willing to pay and all that. I just… we should get some advice from someone who knows their shit about mortgages and interest rates and stuff. I'm scared these fuckers at the bank will screw us over." He wraps his arms around Brock's waist and finds that his skin is still cool from the water.</p><p>"I'll put it on our to-do list for when we get back," Brock nods and wraps his arm around Jose's shoulders, slides the towel up, so it only rests around his neck and he gets to touch skin.</p><p>"Ya know, we should do this more often," Jose tells Brock. He runs his fingers up his side, enjoying the smooth skin underneath his fingertips.</p><p>"Put stuff on our to-do list?" Brock chuckles.</p><p>"No, going for walks or just do stuff together," Jose clarifies.</p><p>"Yeah, usually we just hole up at home when we're actually both there." There's silence after Brock's confirmation. Jose waits, because he can see that his partner is thinking about something and needs a second to spit out what is on his mind. "I think…. I don't want us to be apart that much anymore."</p><p>Now Jose is surprised. He didn't see this one coming. "Really?"</p><p>"We already acknowledged that we miss each other a lot more and that has been going on for a while. I mean, sure, touring together was a mess at first and I'm not sure we should work together all the time, but… I don't want to be away from you for months at a time, just to have a day or two together before we're apart again. It sucks." Brock gets agitated as he speaks. "Or do you, like, not agree?"</p><p>"Of course I agree. I'm just surprised, because I'm wondering where the freedom lover has disappeared to and who this new guy is?" Jose jokes a bit, but worry enters Brock's eyes instantly. "Hey, don't panic, ok? This is just my dumb-ass way of saying that while I agree and love us spending time together; I'm still wondering when it'll get too much for you, you know? Where the line is between too little time together and too much?"</p><p>"I think we're both learning, but, like, you are not as clingy as you were when we first got together, but I hope, neither are you as scared to tell me what you need and want from me. And I have come to accept, that it's not a weakness to want you close and I don't need my freedom to protect me anymore, or to prove that I am my own person."</p><p>"Sometimes it feels like we've been in therapy for so much longer than we actually were," Jose smiles and gives Brock a squeeze. When he looks up at him Brock mirrors his smile, so he puckers his lips and doesn't have to wait too long for the kiss he wants.</p><p>"And this is our reward for doing so well," Brock laughs and spreads both of his arms out. Then he runsa bit ahead and starts spinning in circles, screaming loudly with pure joy and happiness. Jose shakes his head, but has to laugh. People who only know Brooke Lynn would never guess what a dork his man really is. When Brock spins closer and closer to the water, Jose steps into the sea and kicks the water in his direction. He only does it more when Brock runs towards him, swaying slightly, but a lot less than he should. A moment later, he is swept up in Brock's arms, arms around his waist from behind, and gets spun around with him.</p><p>"Now we're all wet, idiot," Jose huffs playfully when he is put back on the ground.</p><p>"So? It's so warm," Brock shrugs and tries to get the sand out of his towel, which isabsolutely not working.</p><p>"You ever played catch with the waves?"</p><p>"No, what's that?"</p><p>"Gimme your hand," Jose tells him. Once he holds it, he leads Brock a bit further out of the water. "Now when the waves roll in you have to run backwards and away from the water. If the waves get you, you lose. If you win, you walk a bit further in next time," he explains and then starts running backwards, dragging Brock along by his hand. They run back and forth, in and out of the water until they are both breathless and laughing, without knowing why.</p><p>"Is your knee ok?" Brock asks and Jose realises that he forgot his brace at the cabana.</p><p>"Fine." He nods. "God, we used to play that for hours when we were kids," he remembers. "Sometimes we'd get my ma to play with us, but she was never a good runner and usually stumbled at some point and then dragged us all down with her and we'd all be soaked. Then she'd grumbled about her hair getting wet, and her make-up being ruined, but next time she'd play with us again, when she didn't have to work," heremembers and the memory brings a smile to his face.</p><p>"I know I've said it before, but I really like your mom, even though we sometimes butt heads."</p><p>"I'd be shocked if you two wouldn't butt heads," Jose chuckles. "But she likes you, too. And I love that you two get along so well. When we first started dating, I couldn't imagine your white Canadian ass ever fitting into my crazy family."</p><p>"Mine's not much saner, just a lot quieter," Brock points out and makes them both laugh.</p><p>"I guess we both lucky. When I sometimes hear the stories of the other girls… beaten up by their parents or thrown out or send to one of these bible therapies… I don't know what I'd done of my mom had kicked me out, just 'cause I'm gay."</p><p>"When I was younger I feared that my parents would send me to one of these conversion therapies. That's why I waited until I had moved out to tell them."</p><p>"You really think they would have?"</p><p>"I don't know. I've never asked. I don't think they can't tell me either what they would have done, would they have found me jerking off to gay porn at fifteen or something."</p><p>"You were watching gay porn and jerking off at fifteen? What the fuck was wrong with you?" Jose bristles, startled by the age Brock just provided.</p><p>"What? Don't try and tell me you didn't!"</p><p>"Watch porn at that age? Hell no! I've told you I believed in Santa Claus until I was like thirteen, so how the hell do you think I would have handled porn two years later?!"</p><p>"If I didn't know your family, I'd say you were overly sheltered, but now I know you were just very naive, boo," Brock laughs.</p><p>"Caught up, didn't I?" Jose wraps both arms around Brock's neck and pulls him down. He kisses him passionately and uses all the tricks he has learned to make Brock lose his damn mind. When he pulls him closer and Jose can feel him get hard against him, he pulls back. "Who's the naive one now, huh toes?" he smirks. Brock just hands him his dirty towel, then lets himself fall backwards into the cold water of the ocean. Jose can only laugh about his man's dramatics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's a dude! We're not buying him a pink collar, no matter how sparkly it is!" Jose tells Brock, who just won't quit trying to get him to agree to buy the sparkly pink collar he apparently fell in love with.</p><p>"It's not pink, it's red and it's cute! Please!" Brock begs in a way that is more fitting for a little kid.</p><p>"Why don't you buy it for your two kitty cats?"</p><p>"They always rip their collars off. Jose, come on! Or I'll buy it for Riley," he now threatens.</p><p>"Don't you dare! I'll whoop your ass with the damn thing. Riley is not wearing a girly collar!"</p><p>"He's wearing a light blue harness."</p><p>"Yeah, light blue, exactly."</p><p>"You're such a color discriminating person! Girls can wear blue and boys can wear pink. We're drag queens for god's sake!"</p><p>"Are you really gonna throw a fit in here, because I don't want you to buy a pink sparkly dog collar for the puppy we want to give to a sixty year old heterosexual man, who might be looking for his next leading lady?" Jose is more than amused by Brock's behaviour.</p><p>"I didn't think of that," Brock admits with a pout but keeps staring at the collar and doesn't want to put it back.</p><p>"Fine, gimme that," Jose sighs and holds his hand out so he can put it into the cart to the dog bed, blanket, bowls, toys, food and leash they already put in there.</p><p>"We gonna buy it for Riley?" Brock gushes, all excited.</p><p>"No, Imma put it on Apollo the next time he knocks something over. Bet he won't dare to take it off, once <em>I</em> put it on him."</p><p>"You're such a mean cat daddy."</p><p>"Not true. You're just a complete failure when it comes to disciplining them. There are places no cat butt should be in, and the kitchen counter and our tables are such places."</p><p>"You can't train cats."</p><p>"No? Remind me to tell you about this argument the next time we come home, Henry's on the table and runs off to hide under the bed as soon as he sees me."</p><p>"He's just scared of you," Brock pulls his usual bullshit, even though they both know it's not true.</p><p>"At least he's not biting me no more," Jose shrugs and adds a name tag and another collar. "I think we've got everything, right?" He assesses their chosen items.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so, too," Brock agrees.</p><p>"Good, then gimme a kiss and we can pay," Jose requests, just because he feels like it. Brock pecks his lips once, twice and then pulls back, the pout now gone from his face.</p><p>Once they have paid they load everything into the taxi that is still waiting for them. They had the reception desk ask specifically for a driver who wouldn't mind waiting and a dog in the car.</p><p>The next stop is the vet clinic, where the doctor is already waiting for them with the small puppy sitting on the table.</p><p>"Look, I think he's grown already," Brock says when he sees him.</p><p>"Hey, little man. You're ready to go home?" Jose asks him after shaking the doctor's hand and pets the dog, who seems to recognise him still. His tail is wagging like crazy and he starts licking Jose's hands.</p><p>"Aw, he still knows his saviour," Brock comments and a second later a flash goes off.</p><p>"You taking pictures?" Jose asks him.</p><p>"Was, now I'm filming," Brock lets him know and walks around him, so he can shoot the both of them better. "Say hi little man. Tell these people how he saved you, yes he did," he keeps talking to the dog. When Jose looks up he catches the doctor's eye and he rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.</p><p>"That's my crazy boo. First he doesn't wanna touch him, then he doesn't wanna keep him and now he is one proud mommy. He crazy," Jose says more to the camera than the doctor.</p><p>"We both know who the fun and soft parent here is."</p><p>"Don't listen to him, 'Pollo, he's just jealous," Jose turns back to the little dog, who has laid down with his head resting on his hands. "Yes, I wish I could keep you, too, baby. But this bad, mean man over there said 'no'," he stage whispers to the dog.</p><p>"Ok, no more trying to film cute videos of you when you're just being hateful to me," Brock is back to pouting.</p><p>"So, doctor, what can we tell Henry about what he has to pay attention to and when he has to be back?"</p><p>"It's not too much, he should come back once a week for a check up and he should not let him run around too much or jump. Also, so far he hasn't gnawed on the cast but he might start, so I will give you a cone that can be out in him if necessary. We started with the vaccinations and we will tell him about the next when he comes in next week. Other than that there's not much to tell. He's eating too much if one lets him, so we started to ration his food a bit instead of making it available at all times."</p><p>"Thank you, doctor. We gonna pay the bills for now and for the check ups and vaccinations to come and then we'll take him off your hands," Jose replies and carefully picks up the small dog. "He's allowed to walk right?" he asks.</p><p>"Yes, but I'd put him on a leash while outside," the doctor nods and so Jose keeps him on his arm.</p><p>"We really can't keep him?" he asks again once they are in the taxi and the puppy has fallen asleep in his lap. He's just so cute and he trusts him so much. He knows he'd have a life long friend in this little one if only he could take him home.</p><p>"Jose…" Brock sighs, but pats the puppy's head. "Just imagine how disappointed Henry would be."</p><p>"Fine," Jose pouts and leans towards Brock, so he can put his head on his shoulder. He feels better when Brock places a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Henry laughs when he reaches the setup at the beach. The cabana is decorated just as romantic as usual, but for three people. Brock is pouring champagne for them and Jose tries to hold the puppy still, who has a large bow wrapped around his neck.</p><p>"Surprise," Jose replies and holds up the dog, so he can see him.</p><p>"Oh, you already got him out," Henry says and carefully takes the dog from him.</p><p>"Yes, we though we'd make a whole production of handing him over to you and surprise you with dinner. We hope it's not weird or anything, but we just wanted to say 'thank you'." Brock comes over with the champagne glasses.</p><p>"Oh no, of course not. This is such a nice surprise. Thank you so much," Henry replies and puts the dig down on the sand, before he takes the glass. He holds on to the leash so the puppy can't walk off.</p><p>"To you, Henry. To the best romance concierge ever," Jose tells him and they toast to this.</p><p>"Thank you, but I am really only doing my job."</p><p>"Waiting at the hospital and talking to the vet several times is not simply doing your job. Don't downplay what you did for us," Jose shakes his head.</p><p>"And now you're keeping the dog." Brock adds.</p><p>"That's something I have to thank you for. You made it possible by talking to my boss," Henry insists.</p><p>"Fine, we'll give you that one," Jose chuckles.</p><p>"Let's eat, I'm hungry," Brock then says.</p><p>"You're always hungry, twinkle toes," Jose points out and laughs. They all sit down and Jose and Brock make a point of serving Henry and handing him what he wants.</p><p>"Can I ask about the name now?" Henry asks them once they are all eating.</p><p>"Twinkle toes?" Jose asks and wrinkled his nose. "Just look at his feet, that's all you need to know."</p><p>"Hey, I'm getting a pedicure now at least once a month! And for the rest… I used to dance ballet. It's not my fault," Brock protests, but laughs as he usually does whenever Jose teases him about it.</p><p>"No, I meant Apollo for the dog," Henry states and laughs.</p><p>"I can show you," Brock says and fiddles with his phone. "This is our cat, his name is Henry," he shows him a picture. "And this is our other cat. His name is Apollo."</p><p>"Every Henry needs an Apollo," Jose shrugs with a smirk.</p><p>"You could have easily named him Riley as well. Henry and Riley are always together," Brock says.</p><p>"Another cat?" Henry wants to know and is still chuckling about the name reveal.</p><p>"Our dog," Jose shakes his head.</p><p>"I am sure they will be glad that you are back tomorrow," Henry says.</p><p>"We won't. We'll leave for Panama tomorrow for a quick stop and then we're off to Paris to celebrate my birthday there," Brock tells him.</p><p>"Oh that is nice. Although the weather will be much different there."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I brought one suitcase for Aruba and one for Paris," Jose agrees.</p><p>"Meaning he's wearing the sweatshirts and jeans here and will run around in tank tops and shorts in Paris," Brock teases.</p><p>"Hey, stop mocking me. You idiot just threw everything in your large suitcase and half is wrinkled while the other half needs to be washed again," Jose protests and looks down, because Apollo keeps bumping his cast again his leg. "What do you want, little man. Are you already begging for food?"</p><p>"No food from the table," Henry tells them.</p><p>"Ah, come on, don't be so strict. We'll be gone tomorrow," Brock says and gives the dog a bit of chicken from his plate.</p><p>"He's always feeding the pets from his plate and thinks I don't notice. And then he pretends he just doesn't understand why they stand by his chair howling and scratching him whenever he eats." Jose reveals to Henry.</p><p>"My son always used to do that," Henry replies and goes on to tell them stories of his children, while they tell him stories from life on tour until the early morning hours.</p><p>Then they crash into bed and barely make it for breakfast in time the next morning, before they have to leave for the airport.</p><p>"It has been so nice meeting you. Let me know when you'll be back," Henry tells them and smiles as they both hg him goodbye.</p><p>"We will! And we gonna send you a postcard from Paris and call all the time to check on the little man. Bye Henry," Jose says and feels inexplicably sad to leave the older man. He wishes he knew when or if he'll see him again.</p><p>"You ready for Paris?" Brock asks him after they made it through security.</p><p>"First Panama, but yeah, I am. You ready to be kissed on the Eiffel-tower for your birthday?"</p><p>"I'm always ready to be kissed by you no matter where," Brock smiles and kisses him softly as they wait for boarding to start. Jose's heart still beats faster when his man says stuff like this and looks at him with a smile on his face, showing his dimples, even after nearly a year together and after ten days of a romantic getaway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Eiffel tower realness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 13: Eiffel tower realness</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"You better now?" Jose asks him and Brock is glad that he is still holding his hand, because it feels like an anchor right now. He is sitting on the floor of the airport toilet, next to the sink. Jose is crouched down beside him, a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Yeah," he says and takes another deep breath. The short flight from Aruba to Panama was one of the worst, if not the worst flight, Brock has ever been on. Landing was a mess and he was sure he must have bruised Jose's hand by holding it so tightly. He had barely made it out of the plane, before his nausea hit. Thank god a restroom was close by and he had thrown up into the sink in there, before he sat down, waiting for the dizziness to go away.</p><p>"Here, sip this," Jose tells him and holds a bottle of gatorade out to him. He has no idea where that comes from, but he doesn't care. He takes a sip and then gets off the dirty floor with Jose's help. He rinses his mouth, then takes another sip of the sweet lemonade.</p><p>He washes his hands and puts some cold water on his face before he finally feels somewhat normal again.</p><p>"Sorry," he tells Jose, who still looks worried, but has put his backpack back on and holds Brock's.</p><p>"For what? A minute longer in that shaky plane flying in circles and I'd have hurled right there on bord. Wouldn't have been pretty either, cause I had the fish tacos before we left," he tells Brock with a smile and makes him laugh. "You ready to get outta here? I think we both need a shower and some sleep after the six flags plane ride experience."</p><p>Brock takes his backpack from him. "I just hate that you saw me throwing up. That's the worst, so not sexy. I don't think anyone but my mom has ever seen me do that." Brock wrinkled his nose. He hates getting sick, but throwing up is the absolute worst, only topped by diarrhoea.</p><p>"One of us was supposed to get sick at some point. I had the flu on tour, I've seen you black out drunk… your ketosis stuff was way worse," Jose tells him with a snort as he leads the way to the baggage claim.</p><p>"What does my ketosis diet have to do with any of it?"</p><p>"Some say it makes you breath smell. Some are right," Jose nods along to his words and Brock's mouth drops open.</p><p>"What? It did not!</p><p>"Why do ya think I carried six different kinds of gum at the time and always pushed them on ya? I wanted to keep kissing my man, even if he on some disgusting diet he don't need."</p><p>"Why didn't you say something?" Brock cannot believe this. Jose is usually the first to tease him about any flaws, but now he finds out he didn't tell him about this?</p><p>"Bitch, you was so pressed 'cause you were thinking you needed that damn diet and we'd only been back together for a couple of weeks. Didn't wanna fuck it up already." Jose shrugs and quickly checks the monitors to find out which claim they have to go to.</p><p>"I needed that damn diet! I gained fifteen pounds in the first eight weeks of us being back together."</p><p>"What? So did I. We was happy, that's ok."</p><p>"We are still happy, that doesn't mean I wanna star on my 600 pound life and move to Texas to live closer to Dr. No."</p><p>"You are banned from watching this show! While I wanna stuff my face with burgers and fries suddenly, you always lose your fucking mind about your weight. No more reality tv for you! Especially not when we get back this time. We'll go back to the gym and you can do your ballerina stuff and as long as we still fit into our costumes I don't wanna hear a damn thing about another shitty diet, you got me, toes?"</p><p>His little rant makes Brock smile, but he still nods obediently. He might need time anyway to find a new diet that works, one that doesn't make his breath smell.</p><p>"There's your suitcase!" Brock says and they both walk over. Their four suitcases are the only ones left and they lift them onto a baggage cart.</p><p>"You wanna ride?" Jose asks him.</p><p>"No," Brock shakes his head and laughs. "<em>You</em> wanna ride?"</p><p>"You betcha!" Jose nods and has climbed into the cart before he has finished speaking. He has his phone in his hand and films while Brock pushes him and their suitcases through the airport, a ritual by now when they don't have a romance concierge who takes care of everything.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"It's kind of sad that we are in Panama for one evening and won't see anything," Brock sighs, but doesn't make any move to get up. Instead he pulls Jose against him and runs his fingers up his arm to his shoulder. He presses a kiss to his neck and enjoys the warmth of the water that surrounds them. Taking a hot bath together after the horrible flight feels heavenly. For the first time that day he feels relaxed.</p><p>"If you wanna go out, we'll go out, toes. I just thought it mighta be better to stay in and keep you calm and relaxed before the next flight tomorrow," Jose replies and turns his head for a second to look at him.</p><p>Brock tenses again. "Don't remind me, please. I don't even wanna think about it."</p><p>"It'll be fine. It's gonna be a large plane again, with first class seats and we'll just chill and watch movies." He sounds so confident, that Brock can only believe him. "If it makes you feel better, we'll keep the Xanax on hand. You brought them, right?"</p><p>Brock actually has to think about it, because it has been a while since he needed the pills. "I think they might still be somewhere in my bag," he nods.</p><p>"See, we'll be fine." Jose's absolute trust in him and in them and their ability to handle any panic attack or even preventing him from having one, is so reassuring.</p><p>"You're the best," he tells him, wraps his arms tightly around his waist and rests his chin on Jose's shoulder after kissing his cheek.</p><p>"And don't you forget it," Jose just chuckles.</p><p>"Why, you have something in mind how I can make it up to you?"</p><p>Jose turns around, the water splashing over the edge of the tub and they now rest chest to chest. "You better stop thinking like this. Nothing to make up for, baby." He is smirking and before Brock can say something Jose's lips are pressed against his, his tongue is in his mouth and he's kissing him.</p><p>"Wanna continue this in here?" Brock asks when Jose starts moving against him. While the water makes it easy to glide against each other, they don't really have much space in the normal sized tub. They've tried it at home a couple of times and even managed to succeed, but usually they bump their knees and elbows into the edge, hit their head somewhere or simply can't really make it work without setting the bathroom under water.</p><p>"Bed? Lunch before lunch?" he asks and Brock suddenly knows what he is after. He pecks his lips and sits up, making Jose sit up in the process.</p><p>"You wanna eat or wanna be eaten?" he asks him as he gets out of the tub and hands a large towel to Jose before he grabs one for himself.</p><p>"Dunno, you're not always up for it. You offering?"</p><p>"Would I ask otherwise?"</p><p>"You mad, if you think I'm not accepting when you making the one in a million offer."</p><p>The dramatics make Brock laugh, "Ok, for one, while we have a lot of sex, I don't think we are anywhere near 'one million' yet. And also: I ate your ass many times before. I think in the last couple of days, if I remember correctly."</p><p>"I always sucked at maths, but I sure as hell don't suck at sex and I know you don't do it as much as you suck me off or fuck me." Jose throws his towel at him, nearly hitting him in the face, but Brock catches it. "But you don't have to do it if you hate it. Told ya before."</p><p>"I don't hate it."</p><p>"You used to hate it. You told me."</p><p>"Yeah, cause it's like… weird with strangers. Do I know their hygiene routine? Maybe they're disgusting. Don't wanna catch pink-eye or something." They both have to laugh. "You're not a stranger and I know you're like the cleanest person ever and we just got out of the tub."</p><p>"Maybe that's why sex is considered dirty by some and gay sex ecx-specially," Jose smirks, mispronouncing the word on purpose.</p><p>"Now you're being disgusting," Brock swats at Jose's ass. "Come on, get on the bed."</p><p>"If you doing good, I might return the favour," Jose replies sassily and sways his hips as he walks out the bathroom, Brock hot on his heels.</p><p>"And if you don't shut up now, there will be no favour," he replies, even though they both know it's a lie.</p><p>"Like you can resist me," Jose snorts and gets comfortable on the bed, lying down on his back.</p><p>"You gonna be difficult today?" Brock turns his hands on his hips when he see his lying on the bed with his hands behind his head a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>"Me? Why?"</p><p>"Turn around or it's not gonna work," Brock rolls his eyes. Jose doesn't reply with words, he just puckers his lips exaggeratedly and consciously. Brock guffaws. "You gonna be a pillow princess?" Still he lies down on top of him and kisses him, following his request.</p><p>"For now," comes the bratty answer.</p><p>"Oh the work," he sighs and rolls his eyes again. "You're just lucky I love you."</p><p>"Very lucky." Jose leans up and seeks his lips with his. The kiss is playful and they tease each other with little nips and giggle when Jose catches Brock's lower lip and sucks it, bites it gently. The kiss becomes deeper, with a lot more tongue and passion.</p><p>Jose's skin is still damp under his palms, as he runs his hands over his body touching and stroking him anywhere he can reach. Jose does the same as the kiss and grind, this time without any water between them.</p><p>Brock pays his nipples some attention and gets the first moan out of him. He leaves another hickey in the middle of his chest, basks in the fact that he can still mark him without having to worry about covering it up.</p><p>When he reaches his crotch with his mouth, Jose is back to resting comfortably against the pillows, watching him with dark eyes. He sucks him into his mouth, something they both always enjoy and licks, sucks and tastes him. He loses himself in it as he takes him as deep as he can just to go back to teasing kisses and licks. He lets his tongue glide over his balls and taint and lets some kisses and sucks follow.</p><p>"Turn over," he instructs and dives in between his cheeks when Jose is lying on his stomach. For a few seconds Brock lets his eyes roam over his back and his ass. Jose really has the most perfect ass and bock is always doing a very bad job at keeping his hands off, even in public.</p><p>Jose grunts into the pillow when he pushes his tongue against the pucker and starts rimming him.</p><p>He used to straight out refuse doing this for strangers or random hook-ups, even if he knew them as acquaintances or friends. Now, nearly a year in his first real relationship everything is different. He's never thought it possible totrust another human being as much as he does, not with his mind, not with his heart and not with his body or his fantasies. If someone had told him five years ago that being in a committed relationship could improve your sex life he would have straight out laughed. Yet, in his case it is absolutely true. Not only does he have more sex on the regular than ever before, but he also explores more and feels a lot more comfortable without his guard up.</p><p>This arouses him, he is not ashamed to admit to himself and his hard dick is certainly proof of that.</p><p>Jose shivers, moans and when he starts pressing his hips rhythmically into the mattress, it is clear he needs more. It is rare that he comes from having his ass eaten or fucking alone.</p><p>So he reaches around and pulls his hips up, before he wraps his hand around his leaking dick and strokes him. Jose thrusts into his fist, sets the rhythm and moans.</p><p>He gets louder, his movements faster and Brock tries to mirror the rhythm of his hips with his tongue.</p><p>"Oh yes!" Jose groans and Brock knows he is close. He pushes him on his back again and takes him in his mouth to finish him off. It doesn't take long and he is rewarded with his taste in his mouth. He's barely licked him clean when he is pushed on his back and Jose's mouth is wrapped around his own leaking dick, taking him deep and fast as one hand is wrapped around his shaft and the other teases his balls, taint and ass. It only takes a couple of minutes and he is done; coming down his throat.</p><p>"Welcome to Panama," Brock giggles when Jose flops down beside him and places his hand on his chest.</p><p>"Yup, yet another hotel bed we fucked in. Lost count which number it is," Jose places his head on Brock's chest.</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Not really." Brock feels his laugh against his chest and then Jose's fingers trace patterns on his skin, next to where his head rests. "You know what? This is the hairiest I think we've been so far. We kinda living the butch daddy fantasies right now."</p><p>"You made me shave."</p><p>"I make you trim your stubbly cheeks, so I don't get razor burn. But neither of us has shaved his legs, chest, arms or ass in two weeks. That's new."</p><p>"Good new or bad new?"</p><p>"Dunno. I kinda like this," Jose replies and tugs gently on the bit of fuzz on Brock' chest.</p><p>"I like your stubble. It's hot."</p><p>"Yeah? You think I'm trade with this?" Jose rubs the back of his hand against his stubbly cheek.</p><p>"I always think you're trade. But I like a little facial hair on you, if possible."</p><p>"You know what's weird?" Jose props his chin on his hand and looks at him like he just made a very surprising discovery.</p><p>"What boo?"</p><p>"Your eyebrows and stubble are so much darker than your hair. Or are you secretly dying it?" he runs one hand into his hair, like he could feel the colour.</p><p>"Not recently, no," he shakes his head. "But when we get back I really need to make an appointment for new botox and new cheek fillers."</p><p>"Sure, if you wanna do it. I don't think you need it. You my old mans, I don't mind if you look old as fuck, 'cause you are." Jose shrugs with a straight face. Only the twinkle in his eyes and the fact that Brock knows him so well lets him know hat he is teasing him.</p><p>"Idiot," Brock says with a smile and tickles his side. When Jose starts squirming he stops. "Hey, wait… wait," he stops him and leans forward. "What is this?" he wonders and squints.</p><p>"What? What do I got?" Jose asks and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>"I don't know. Hold still," Brock tells him and leans closer. "I think it's…" he takes another look and nods. "I think it's a grey hair, grandpa."</p><p>"Fucking asshole!" Jose screeches, grabs the pillow from the other side of the bed and whacks Brock over the head with it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the day in bed; making out or simply talking. They even eat dinner in bed, watch a movie and then fall asleep again.</p><p>The next morning their flight leaves at nine, so they are up at five thirty, shower, have breakfast and then leave for the airport, which is basically next door. Checking their bags and going through security takes a while and it makes Brock's blood boil that even here they check and double check Jose's passport, simply because he has a Spanish name.</p><p>"I hate these racist assholes everywhere. Just because I'm blonde and white and don't have a hispanic name, I get waved through and they stop and question you every fucking time."</p><p>"Maybe you should tell them you're gay. That might get you a card for a more thorough body check or something," Jose giggles as they walk past the duty free shops.</p><p>"Doesn't it upset you?"</p><p>"It used to. But I can't change their fucked up minds. I can just try and not let it get to me. It is what it is. I'm a gay boy with a hispanic name with a US passport. Silks gets the same shit, cause he black. My momma has been asked for her work permit more than she can count. I don't like that shit, but what can I do? If I get angry, they kicking my ass out of the airport or put me in a holding cell. My brother tried that, tried fighting the system his own way and what has it got him? A conviction for assault and possession, community service and probation. It ain't worth it. Now we trying to kill'em with kindness."</p><p>"'We' meaning your mom and you?"</p><p>"Yup," he confirms. "Tried telling it to Silks, but he insist on debating and trying to babble for them to give in." Jose chuckles. Some would call it naive, but Brock knows that it isn't. It's the strategy that's most in tune with Jose's personality.</p><p>He wraps one arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. "You're amazing," he tells him and places a kiss on his temple as they keep walking through the busy airport.</p><p>"Heard something similar yesterday in the tub. Must be true then," Jose giggles and pecks his lips quickly. Then Jose's attention shifts away from him. "Oh look! They have a Clarins sale here at the duty free! Let's check it out!" Brock gladly lets himself being pulled by his hand into the duty free she to check out the cosmetics section. It takes their minds off the flight and once they are boarded and seated on the plane in their first class cubicles, Jose makes him try the different lotions and serums. He is so distracted by their discussion about beauty products that he only realises that they are in the air, when they are asked what they want to drink.</p><p>"You did that on purpose," Brock points an accusing finger at his man's face once they placed their order.</p><p>"It better than Xanax, right? And smells better," Jose grins and confirms his suspicion.</p><p>"A-ma-zing!" Brock tells him and kisses him again, pulling back only when their drinks arrive.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It is ten o'clock at night local time when they arrive in Paris, because of the six hour time difference. They quickly take their bags and take a taxi to the hotel and check in. They just have five minutes until midnight when they reach their room. Jose pulls back the curtains and finds their view of the Eiffel tower by night.</p><p>"It's pretty," he says as he looks at the illuminated tower.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Brock agrees. "But we should go to bed, so we aren't completely jet lagged for our kiss tomorrow."</p><p>"Come here, toes," Jose says and holds his hand out. Brock takes it and finds himself in a tight hug. Suddenly an alarm goes off. Jose quickly switches it off on his phone, then looks at him with a large smile. "Happy birthday, baby!" He kisses him softly and Brock wants to slap himself. Of course, he should have known that there is no way Jose would let them just go to bed without kissing him at midnight.</p><p>Before Brock can say anything there's a knock on the door and Jose hurries to open it. It's the room service carrying a birthday cake with sparkling candles on top and a bottle of champagne in a cooler.</p><p>"Merci," Jose tells the man and tips him. "Come on twinkle toes, blow'em out and make a wish," Jose is bouncing with excitement and Brock humours him. He blows out the candles, closes his eyes and makes a wish.</p><p>"Don't ask what I wished for, I won't tell you or it won't come true," Brock says before Jose can ask. They have been around that tree before.</p><p>"Or I can make it come true," Jose gives him his usual answer. "By the way, that's a vanilla and strawberry cake and it better be delicious here in France."</p><p>"Let's try it." Brock cuts them each a piece and snorts when Jose has to feed him the first bite off his fork. "It's really good."</p><p>"Yup, I chose correctly," Jose nods when he has tried the cake himself.</p><p>"What else have you planned for tonight? Any guests flying in? Singers? Clowns?" he wonders teasingly.</p><p>"Who needs clown when I got you for clowning," Jose shoots back.</p><p>"Strippers?" Brock ups the ante.</p><p>"For you?" Jose starts laughing. "You hate strangers rubbing their junk all over you."</p><p>"So do you."</p><p>"Yeah, cause I got myself a man, don't want no other dingalings hanging round in front of my eyes or humping against me. That's not fucking loyal."</p><p>"If you, however, wanna strip…" Brock tells him only half joking.</p><p>"That your wish for tonight?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Should have warned me before. Would have worn a dress shirt to unbutton real slow and sexy and skipped the underwear. Getting out of this T-shirt and ripped jeans won't be half as good."</p><p>"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? If you suck, you can alwaysget a second chance tonight, after we're back from whatever birthday extravaganza you planned for me." Brock smiles, because he just knows that Jose went all out. The cake is just the start.</p><p>"You want me stripping or a lap dance?" Jose gets up from his chair.</p><p>"If you're offering… both," Brock smirks, aroused by the mere thought that his off-hand comment could actually be turned into a real life fantasy by his boyfriend.</p><p>"You got it," Jose grins. Brock has no idea how, but a second later a lascivious saxophone solo is playing on Jose's phone. He slowly undresses, moves to he music and gives Brock a lap dance that ends with both of them naked and panting in bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Are you finally gonna tell me what the plan for today is or do you expect me to just go along with it all and then gasp in surprise every time?" Brock asks between bites of the croissant he is eating.</p><p>"You would just whine all day and not be able to enjoy anything, all anxious and shit," Jose snorts a bit, before he gets up from the table in their room, where a late breakfast is laid out, and walks over to his suitcase, that he still hasn't unpacked. He opens it and pulls two large garment bags out of it, which he hangs up on the door. Then he grabs a wrapped box and an envelope and brings both over to Brock. "Happy birthday, boo boo," he tells him as he hands him both.</p><p>Brock rips the paper of the package, excited and curious what will be inside. The watch last year was so amazing, even though he is glad that the engraving followed later. He finds a large shoe box inside and when he opens it, there's a pair of new St. Laurent leather boots inside, both with his hand-stitched initials added.</p><p>"Oh wow," he is speechless for a second.</p><p>"Hope they fit. Used your others for the size and stuff," Jose says, from his seat and bites into a pain au chocolat.</p><p>"These are amazing!" Brock gushes. They are more elegant and less biker-chique than the ones he got for himself years ago, but still just what he needs, but didn't know he wanted.</p><p>"You can test them out tonight," Jose says and points to the envelope.</p><p>Brock opens it and finds a funny birthday card with cats on it inside. And two tickets for the ballet 'Play' at the Opera National de Paris for this evening.</p><p>"Oh babe." Now he really is speechless.</p><p>"It by some Swedish choreographer whose name I can't say. Alex something. It looked fun and it supposed to be real good." Jose just keeps munching away like it's no big deal at all. "And I brought our suits, so we look like some rich people when we hit the opera. Might get them pressed later." He points to the garment bags and Brock gets out of his chair.</p><p>"Come here, papi," he says and pulls Jose out of his chair, pain au chocolat still in hand. He kisses his lips, tastes the chocolate there and then hugs him tightly.</p><p>"I did good? You like it?" Jose questions.</p><p>"Of course you did. You have to know you did." He presses his lips against his again and mirrors the smile on Jose's face when he pulls back. Jose sits back down, but Brock walks over to the door and opens the garment bags. He laughs when he sees the outfits his boyfriend has chosen for them. "You living your James Bond fantasies for the both of us again?"</p><p>"Yup, you gonna be Daniel Craig and Imma be Sean Connery and both of us gonna wear bow-ties. We gonna look so hot!" Jose exclaims excitedly. "I even got myself one of these little tissue thingies!"</p><p>"You mean a pocket square?" Brock laughs and closes the bags again.</p><p>"That what we calling it now?"</p><p>"That's what it's really called," Brock laughs and joins him back at the breakfast table. "So, ballet tonight? What else?"</p><p>"We gonna head to the Eiffel tower for your kiss once we ready. Take some pictures, walk around a bit. Then we come back here, get ready and change and get dinner. Then a taxi is gonna take us to see the show. Afterwards… we'll see what you up for. Drinks? Clubs? Sleep?"</p><p>"We both know there's only one way this night will end."</p><p>"With me as Pussy Galore," Jose makes them both laugh.</p><p>"Or both of us?"</p><p>"Oh reeeeeally? Intrigue."</p><p>"Kiss on the tower first!" Brock ends the discussion because it might bring them straight back to bed and they have plans.</p><p>"K, gonna get ready. And we better pack them ice breakers peppermint, cause this kiss has to be so fresh!" Jose is off the chair and in the bathroom before Brock has even stopped shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Their Eiffel tower adventure starts with waiting in line for over an hour, surrounded by hundreds of people, most of them couples, who take pictures and all want to go on top. Jose gets more and more antsy the longer they wait and only Brock's quiet and shady observations of the people around them keeps him entertained.</p><p>When they finally take the elevator up and enter the platform it's not much quieter. People are everywhere.</p><p>"Ok, if you ever thought for a second about proposing here, you better forget it real quick, cause this is not original and not fucking romantic," Jose grumbles when his romantic ideas about the Eiffel tower are crashed by the tourist trap reality of it.</p><p>"I can honestly say that the thought has never crossed my mind," Brock giggles.</p><p>"And there's another one," Jose groans when yet another man kneels down in front of a woman. "What's that? Number six?"</p><p>"If you count the two we saw down in line I think more like nine?" Brock knows and finds it more funny than annoying. But his boyfriend's mood is souring by the second. A pout is now constantly on his face as he takes in the madness around them. He can't even enjoy the view over the city.</p><p>"Fuck this shit. Let's just go. It's fucking cold up here," Jose grumbles and trudges back in the direction of the elevator, which has another long line of people in front of it.</p><p>"Hey!" Brock calls out. "Come here!" Jose stops and comes back to him, muttering something under his breath.</p><p>"What?" Jose puts his hands in the pockets of his winter coat, his shoulders slump and his head is hanging down.</p><p>"You still owe me my birthday kiss!" Brock wraps his arms around his waist.</p><p>"You really want it? Here? I'm sorry the Eiffel tower sucks so much," Jose is still sulking.</p><p>"It doesn't, papi. It's still us, here in Paris on my birthday and I want my kiss that you promised me for months! Not getting it, that would suck!"</p><p>"Fine, come here." Finally there's a little smile on Jo's face again, when he cups Brock's cheeks and pulls him down. He kisses him chastely and wants to pull back, but Brock isn't satisfied. If the surroundings aren't romantic, then at least his man is going to get the kiss he dreamed of, damn it! Brock kisses him again. It's tender but deep, romantic but passionate. It's the kind of kiss you see in movies, when everything around the couple is perfect. The sun is shining, they are all alone and birds sing in the background.</p><p>It's not like this for Brock and Jose. They are surrounded by tourists from all over the world. Every couple of seconds an excited scream or clapping comes from somewhere whenyet another sucker proposes to his leading lady. It's cold, the sky grey, the wind painful against their skin and they are wearing thick coats and skipped the hats. This scene would not be in any romantic movie, but for Brock it's all he needs. And when they finally break the kiss and Jose smiles widely, he knows he agrees. It might not be perfect for others, but it is for them.</p><p>"Happy birthday, baby," Jose whispers against his lips once more. Brock pulls him close again and suddenly it's like it's only the two of them up on the Eiffel tower on his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The end.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, we have come to the end of this little tale. I thought the so often mentioned Eiffel tower kiss would be a good moment to end it. Just imagine them shopping and being all touristy for another two days before flying back home. I'm sure it wouldn't be fun to read ;)</p><p>I hope you liked this story.</p><p>Thanks to all who read and commented. I really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>